


The Prime

by itz_blitz_tyme



Series: The Prime Series [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Lion King Plot, Murder, Sexual Humor, some strong violence, strong transformers swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 71,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blitz_tyme/pseuds/itz_blitz_tyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young mech destined to be the next Prime is exiled by his evil uncle, he must learn what it means to become a great leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Before dawn even approached the face of the beautiful city of Iacon, everyone knew that something was happening. They could feel it in their systems. There was just that feeling of peace and tranquility that overwhelmed the mechs and femmes of Cybertron.

Something was happening. Something that was so great that they knew it was going to change their lives from that day on forward. They knew that this was the day.

It was the day the young Prince would be born.

How anyone even knew, it was due to the calling of the Ancient Scribe of Cyberton, Alpha Trion announcing it through the subspace communications system. He was calling attention for it.

The first calling, however, went to a young medical officer of the Iacon Medical Facility; a young 28 vorn old Cybertronian named Ratchet. He had received the call before his colleagues had and it was he who rushed to the Iacon City Palace, which was the dwelling of Iacon's great ruler and Leader and his mate. He knew the state of emergency and was already rushing out the doors of the facility, swiftly stating of where he was going. His colleagues could only watch him go, somewhat envious that he had been chosen to perform the greatest honor that a simple medical officer could do.

And that was delivering a sparkling into their world. But not just any sparkling. The Great Prime's sparkling.

It was just as the great bright moon of Cybertron appeared over the beautiful city when the young Prince was sparked. And everyone knew it had happened because never in a time, other than their great ruler's day of spark had the stars shone so brightly and the moon so silver white that its rays hit the brilliant silver city of Iacon, making the great structures nearly glow. Until it did now.

The calling came through and the people of Iacon rushed to the Iacon Palace to welcome their prince. They wanted to be there, to see him and welcome him into his new life.

Everyone was excited about meeting their future Prime. They knew if he was anything like his creator, he would be a great Leader. Everyone couldn't wait to see him.

The courtyard of the palace was slowly filling up with mechs and femmes of all vorns. There were younglings, botlings and even the Ancients filling in the spaces, all face plates turned upward towards the great balcony of the palace where they could see their great leader, overlooking his residence.

Sentinel Prime was a great figure, tall, proud. His coloring was of a brilliant noble red while his frame was no doubt powerful yet gentle. He had a powerful, broad frame, made of some of the toughest metal. Everyone knew against enemies, he could beat many. He was a proud, brave Leader who would jump into protecting his people, no matter the cost.

Over looking the growing crowd, Sentinel Prime was proud to see all of them, coming to welcome his new sparked offspring. It was a sight that made him feel warm to think that his sparkling would be greatly welcomed into their world.

His brilliant blue optics caught movement from the side and he turned to see that the greatest of all of their kind, in most of everyone's opinion any way, had arrived. He only smiled as he watched the tall, lanky but clearly wisest of their kind approached him.

The oldest and wisest of the Cybertronian world was a mech of brilliant golden yellow and shiny silver coloring with splashes of red here and there. He was about the same size as Sentinel, if not with a smaller frame. He wasn't a warrior like The Prime was but at one time of his life, he had been. Now he was more of a wise mech, a scholar of knowledge and wisdom. He was the one everyone turned to when they needed to know something. He had even taught Sentinel Prime how to be a great leader and was acknowledged for it because for when he arrived beside The Prime, there was a roar of cheers from below.

Chuckling, the great leader, turned to glance down at the crowd before looking to his once teacher. "They welcome you just as enthusiastically as they see me, Alpha Trion." He said in his deep powerful vocodor.

Alpha Trion merely shook his head as he glanced at all of their people before turning back to Sentinel. "In truth, I do not see why. Hardly any of these mechs and femmes see me out and about through the streets. I do not get out very often." He stated.

"True. But you are a Prime of Old, my oldest and dearest friend. And they show you the respect you deserve. It warms my spark to see that our people still care for the mech they have only seen on occasions." Sentinel said, proudly. He then greeted his old mentor respectfully by bowing his head reverently.

Smiling, Alpha Trion did the same before just deciding to get it over with and embraced the younger in a metal groaning hug.

Booming with laughter, Sentinel returned the embrace before stepping back with his hand still on Alpha Trion's shoulder. "My old friend, I greatly welcome you and ask you to bless my new sparked off spring by the will of the Primes of Old. Will you grant me and my son this honor?" He asked in pride.

Snorting, Alpha Trion had a glint of humor in his optics. "Why else do you think I am here, Sentinel? I have come to look upon the heir of Prime's name. To see if he is worthy of being such a title." He stated.

"Well, of course he is worthy. He is my son." Sentinel said with a slight put off way, though in truth he was pouting a little.

Chuckling, Alpha Trion shook his head. "Yes, but you do know it is still tradition. He will be Prime one day but I must determine what kind of Prime. We do not want a repeat of the fifth Prime of Old, given the title before he could be looked upon by myself and he lead our world into a dark time of war." He said, his optics falling a little.

Firm, yet gentle, Sentinel Prime shook his head as he also remembered the tales of the Dark Prime. A Prime so selfish that he had been a terrible Leader. "You know I would never allow my son to be so dark and wicked, Alpha Trion. He will never be like Nemesis Prime was." He swore.

"It is still safe to check, my young friend." Alpha Trion said firmly. "Need I remind you, you still have to worry about your brother. He was never happy when I told the Former Prime, your creator that he was not to be Prime but you were to be." He stated.

Sentinel huffed but smiled nonetheless. "Who? Megatronus? He does not wish for such a title any longer. He has grown out of caring for it. He may not be the most friendly of mechs, but he is still great. He has served my side as Protector well, never complaining but with only a few snippets. He respects my position and has not said otherwise." He said sounding rather fond of the spoken.

Nonetheless, Alpha Trion frowned, still not looking convinced. He knew that Sentinel wouldn't want to hear of anything less of his only brother and close friend, but the old mech did not trust the said. "I hear he has changed his name, wanting to be called something else." He said with a curious tone.

Nodding, Sentinel looked directly into Alpha Trion's optics. "Yes, he said he did not want to be named after The Fallen Prime, the darkest Prime to have come to seat of power and abuse it. We are only so lucky to have had only two dark Primes of Old. But nonetheless, I still do not understand why my creator would have named my brother after such a nasty Prime. It was like he was insulting his oldest sparkling to do such." He said a sound of disapproval in his tone.

"I know for a fact that your creator only wanted Megatronus to be named after The Fallen Prime to represent what he had been once before he became Prime and abused his title. Megatronus Prime had not always been so dark and full of hate, Sentinel. Remember your lessons I forced you to sit down to do." Alpha Trion told him firmly. "You would do well to remember that before he became Prime, he had been a great protector too. But the lust for more power was what made him full..."

"Yes, yes. I remember, Alpha Trion. You do not need to lecture me all the time." Sentinel said with a chuckle. "Still, my brother chose to change his name as Megatron, to not follow in The Fallen Prime's stature. He grew tired of all of the whispers behind his back when everyone thought he was not listening." He had a sour look upon his face at the thoughts and memories.

Alpha Trion sighed but shook his head. "True, I believe it was what happened with Megatronus Prime as well, being taunted and teased by his peers that drove him to such a dark tale. I am only glad to see that your brother has you to respect him so highly." He then frowned looked around. "Where is Megatron anyway? I would think he would be the first to welcome your son into our world."

Sentinel Prime sighed with a frown as he glanced around for the spoken. I do not know where he is at the moment. I expected him earlier myself. But perhaps it is the cause of concern for this new rebellion called the Decepticons that has called his attention away. He has been rather concerned of the latest attacks on smaller cities and villages. He stated that they needed to be stopped before they grew out of control. He is one of peace, yet sternness about the matter. So that must be where he is at, looking into the matter." He said sounding as if he was convincing himself.

Alpha Trion looked thoughtful but not convinced. He wasn't so sure about that at all. He had seen Megatronus...Megatron before out in the city, with some of the most suspicious looking mechs. He wouldn't word it out loud to Sentinel but he would not be surprised if Megatron was a part of the so called Decepticons.

But then again, who was he to judge, if not the one who actually witnessed Megatronus Prime and Nemesis Prime becoming such Dark Leaders?

But before any more words could be exchanged, there came the sounds of approaching footsteps and both mechs turned to see Sentinel Prime's sparkmate, Beta coming with the medic, Ratchet beside her. Her personal hand femme, Firestar and her mate, an Honor Guard of Prime, Streamline were behind her, smiling grandly as the followed. Sentinel and Alpha Trion knew that they were due to have their own sparkling soon. It was only a matter of time.

"Beta, my love." Sentinel said smiling as he went over to greet her with a touch of his metal brow. He gently touched her shoulders before letting them trail down to the bundle of metal she was carrying. He looked down at the brand new mass of silver protoform that was only an orn old. "My son."

"I've decided his name already, Sentinel." Beta said a little sheepish. She ducked her head when he looked at her curiously but then spoke the name softly for all to hear.

A moment later, Alpha Trion had the sparkling, a little mech as he approached the balcony, where every Cybertronian went quiet to hear his words. He was smiling down at the sparkling, looking very kind in deed before he lift up the small protoform for all to see.

"The future Prime has been sparked! He will be a great new Leader of nobility, honor and bravery! As Cybertronian Elder and Prime of Old, let all welcome the new Prime! Let his name be spoken in respect and pride! His name as a Sparkling and youngling shall be known to all as Orion Pax!" He announced.

Cheers and applause broke out like a thunderous storm from all through the palace. Many roared out their welcomes to the new Prince of Cybertron.

Though on the out skirts of the palace grounds, in a darkened ally of the city, a pair of red optics narrowed darkly. The owner of them was not pleased whatsoever. He had not been looking forward to this day. It only meant he would have some spoiled brat to grovel at now, even after he was forced to do so for that vain, pompous he was forced to call Leader.

A deep feral growl escaped his vocoder before he swung away, allowing only a glint of moon light to hit his rusty silver frame and shine a little. He had business elsewhere. Too many rebels to beat the slag out of and so little time.

So Megatron took his leave, heading towards the Iacon Subspace Station. It was Kaon he needed to be within the orn and then back before his pathetic younger brother came looking for him.


	2. Chapter Two

It took some time but he finally found where his older brother was hiding. And not exactly in the greatest company either.

After dealing with series of mechs and femmes wanting to welcome Orion Pax into their loves, Sentinel had set out to find out what was taking his brother so long to come see his nephew. It had nearly been a full cycle and there was still no sign of Megatron. It was becoming very concerning and feeling Alpha Trion's gaze baring into him with a hint of "I told you so" clearly in the air, it made The Prime sigh deeply with sternness to it.

After excusing himself from the celebration of his son's sparking, Sentinel quiet told Beta what he was doing and asked her to take over with dealing with everything. She nodded in understanding and didn't mind.

Instead, she began looking every Cybertronian over, knowing that one day, one of these were going to be loyal to her son. Of course there was a manner of looking for a future advisor and guardian to her son. She would have to talk to Sentinel about getting one close to Orion's age. She just didn't think a much older one would fit too well with him.

But in the end it would be Sentinel's decision to make. She would just suggest it to him.

Sentinel Prime was not usual one to be found in this part of Iacon but he did want to find out where his brother had gone off to. He found out from a data clerk of Megatron's whereabouts and was lead to a place he was not even known to go into. He didn't go alone, of course. He couldn't go without his Guard, Streamline, not that he couldn't take care of himself.

So entering a High Grade Energon facility was the last place that he would be seen in.

Of course upon entering, many of the patrons stopped what they were doing just to stare at The Prime with surprise and awe. They had never seen him up close like this.

Ignoring most of them, Sentinel Prime looked around before his optics fell on the one he came looking for in the first place. Then he made his way over to a secluded table in the corner where his massive brother was drinking High Grade energon.

The sight of such a high tolerance cube made him grimace. He had never touched the stuff and he never would.

Megatron's back was to him so the massive Cybertronian didn't see him coming until he sat down across from him. He sat up straighter, looking surprised to see his noble brother in this place. "Sentinel, what a surprise. What are doing in this place?" He asked, his deep powerful voice rumbling.

Sentinel stared blankly at him, folding his hands together in front of him. "I could ask you the same thing, Megatron. You do realize you were expected to be the first in line to welcome my son into the world, do you not?" He asked firmly.

For a moment, Megatron gaped at him before he groaned and slapped his servos against his face plates while leaning back as if in embarrassed or ashamed of himself. "Primus' sake! That was today?! I thought he wasn't going to be sparked until tomorrow!" He groaned before looking apologetically at his younger brother. "Sentinel, I am so sorry. I completely forgot about it."

Sentinel frowned curiously but Streamline did not convinced at all. The Guard even scoffed. "You forgot? How could you forget when Sentinel Prime sent you the message the moment it happened this early orn?" He asked irritably and regretted it when both Sentinel and Megatron shot him a look. He immediately backed down, bowing his head in apology.

"Silence your glossa, worm." Megatron growled at him, his optics narrowing dangerously.

Sentinel held up a hand to silence both but shook his head. "He has a valid point, Megatron, even if he speaks out of term. I will not reprimand him for such." He said firmly earning quite the look from Megatron. "You still have a duty to fulfill and that was to be there when I called for you."

Megatron huffed in irritation. "I said I was sorry, Sentinel. But I had other matters to attend to then worrying about some sparkling being sparked." He growled in annoyance.

Optics flashed and Sentinel did not look impressed. "That sparkling is my son, your nephew and your future Prime, Megatron. Do not make the mistake of disrespecting him when you have not even seen him yet." He warned.

Heaving a mocking sigh, Megatron shook his head as he leaned heavily yet carelessly back into his seat. "Apologies, brother. But I did have more important things to do. Like keeping your little empire from being destroyed." He growled out.

Frowning, Sentinel gave him an inquiring look. "The Decepticons?" He asked immediately.

Megatron nodded as he looked directly into his brother's cool blue optics while his unusual red ones were full of amusement. "Exactly. I have it under reliable sources that the beginning fractions began in Vos. I believe it is Silverbolt, himself who began the secret society called the Decepticons." He informed him.

"Silverbolt?" Sentinel asked quite alarmed to hear that. He shook his head, hurriedly. "That cannot be right, Megatron. The Seekers of Vos are a peaceful race, if not a little vain and irritating. But they are not the kind to do something like this. Your sources must not be that reliable. I cannot believe that Silverbolt would do something like this. We have a standing pact with him and his Seekers."

Waving his servos in irritation, Megatron shook his head with a sour look. "There is only so long that one could take before striking out, Sentinel. The Seekers are greedy and they are tiring of your peaceful ways with them. They think that their Seeker ruler would make a far suitable Prime than you." He said sternly.

Sentinel shook his head with a sigh. "Megatron, I just cannot believe that the Seekers would do something like forming rebellion fractions. I will not accuse Silverbolt of such until I have reliable evidence that I can use to point him out. Do you have such?" He asked frowning.

"Nope, but I will get you the evidence that you ever so desire. Hopefully before they decide to strike against one of the smaller cities. Though, I still think you should just do something now before lives are lost." Megatron stated with an optic roll.

"I will not act out before I have the evidence, Megatron." Sentinel said firmly, optics hard.

Megatron scooted his chair back with a screech as he stood up. "Do whatever you want then, brother. As if you don't already. Since you are the Prime. But I am not going to waste time just sitting here arguing with you. Like it or not, Vos is your source of the Decepticons. And I will prove it. I just hope I can do it before they strike." He growled out.

"Megatron, we are not finished here. You still have..." Sentinel Prime was saying, annoyed.

But Megatron huffed in annoyance as he already started to walk away. "Oh, but we are, Sentinel. If you want me to do my duty as Protector of Iacon, then I will do something. I don't have time to come look at your brat." He said sharply. He stopped when Streamline stepped into his path, stopping him from leaving. "Get out of my way, worm." He growled into the Guard's face.

"Streamline." Sentinel said wearily and waved for his guard to move.

Still hesitant, Streamline slowly did so, allowing Megatron to walk on by but not without screeching his shoulder armor with his.

Sighing, Sentinel stood up and motioned for his guard to follow out of the bar, glancing after the departing huge mech as the public quickly moved out of his way, not wanting to be trampled by him. "What am I going to do with him?" He asked wearily.

Streamline shook his head, staring after the huge mech. "You could always scrap him." He suggested.

"Streamline!" Sentinel reprimanded but not without a mild chuckle.

Grinning at his Prime, Streamline shrugged. "What? At least he will be more useful as an energon platter. Though, I could still hear him growling and complaining about it. I can only hear him now." He then got a grumpy look on his face as he deepened his voice to match Megatron's. "Fragging piece of fragging slagging pitspawn, fragging eating off my fragging empty tin can fragging head." He grumbled.

Booming with laughter, Sentinel swatted his guard in playful manner, who laughed with him as they started walking back. "He is pretty terrible with his language, is he not? I think you may be right about him. But still," The Prime said with a sigh and shook his head. "I wish I knew what was bothering him so much. He has even closed off our bond as brothers so I cannot pry it out of him."

Streamline shook his head as he glanced over his shoulder. "Whether you want to hear it or not, my Prime, Megatron is a lost cause. He is just too grumpy, too vile and too full of misery to be working so hard on. You will probably not stray him any closer than he wants to be. I do not like him, sire. He is just...he is just too full of...something. I cannot figure it out yet. But I will."

Waving a hand at his guard, Sentinel shook his head. "Do not bother, Streamline. He is my brother and you know better than to get on his nerves. Leave him for now. He will come around." He stated.

"Right. He will come around." Streamline said though he was unconvinced. He just didn't trust Megatron, no matter if his Prime did.

Returning to the palace was an easy quest to do. It was being surrounded by the many faces of mechs and femmes, congratulating him that was even easier.

Sentinel smiled and thanked everyone for their praise as he made his way back to Beta and his son. He smiled down at his tiny sparkling before gently taking him from his sparkmate. He rocked his son for a moment, enjoying the little whirls and clicks coming from him.

After a moment, Sentinel looked around all that was watching and smiled at the young medic he recalled to be Ratchet. "Ratchet, was it?" He asked curiously.

Lighting up at being addressed by The Prime, the light green colored medic nodded as he moved closer. "Yes, sire. My designation is Ratchet. I am from the Iacon Medical Facility." He told him with a slight Praxian accent.

Nodding with a smile, Sentinel just rocked his sparkling. "You did very well delivering my son into this world. You kept calm unlike some medics I know. And I can tell you have some skill. Though you did look a little embarrassed when working on my Beta. Flustered, actually. But I take it this was not your first delivery of a sparkling." He stated.

Looking embarrassed, Ratchet rubbed the back of his neck joints. "Well...not quite, sire. I have done some holographic practices in my studies. I am still an intern under the Medical Officer, Cureol. Forgive me if I make you uneasy for such. I was...on shift when you summoned and there were no experienced medics at the time. And for such a purpose, I thought it best to rush here other than calling for a more capable medical officer." He said sheepishly.

Sentinel and Beta shared a small smile but understood the young medic.

"I think you did just fine, Ratchet. You have gentle, steady hands when dealing with sparking tools. And you surely gave me the right amount of sedatives for the sparking pains." Beta said smiling at him. "I am grateful to you."

"As is I. That is why, I will happily offer you a position as a Head Medic in the palace. Someone of your talent and skills is needed." Sentinel said grandly.

Ratchet gaped at him, flabbergasted. "Head medic?! I would be honored, sire, but surely you would want someone more skilled than I! I am only an intern!" He said though sounding happy at the offer.

Sentinel waved a free hand at him while balancing his son in one arm. "Nonsense, Ratchet. You are fully skilled and I am impressed with you as it is. I could use someone like you to look after Beta and Orion Pax in the first few solar cycles. I would like it to be you, the medic who delivered my son. Of course, unless you do not want to." He said smiling.

Quick to shaking his head, Ratchet couldn't help it. "No, not at all, sire. I would be honored to help! Th-thank you for such an offer!" He said proud of himself.

"No, thank you, Ratchet. From now on, you will be my Medical Chief Officer." Sentinel said grinning at him.

Ratchet only smiled brightly, proud of his new achievement. He couldn't believe this was happening. A job offer from The Prime, himself. He would have to be a fool for not accepting. And if anything, Ratchet was no fool.

Things went on, mechs and femmes began to speak about the great new prince. But Beta sensed something troubling her mate. She looked right at him, giving him an inquiring look.

But Sentinel smiled, shaking his head. He would tell her later about what Megatron had said earlier about Vos. He knew she wasn't going to like it. He sure didn't. But all he could do was be patient and hope that Megatron had been wrong.


	3. Chapter Three

Nine vorns later...

Every morning was the same as long as he could remember. He would wake at the crack of the dawning stars and watch as the brightest star would raise, shining its brilliant light upon the silver landscape of Cybertron. It made his spark soar every time he saw it. He loved the beautiful sight.

But today was even more special. It was the day his creator had promised that they could watch the stellar eclipse, the day that the distant moon would pass over its brilliant light.

Problem was, his creator wasn't even out of recharge yet. So he made it his duty to go wake him up.

Small feet pounded through the corridors of the palace and a whirl of excitement was chirping out of him. He couldn't wait to go! He couldn't wait to see that beautiful sight that everyone had been talking about. It was going to be a sight that would be etched in his memory banks forever!

Rushing to his creator and carrier's room, he nearly rammed into the slowly opening doors, managing to miss the corner as he dashed inside the darkened room.

"Dad! It's today! Come on! Wake up! Wakey! Wakey!" That small squeaky voice called out as he rushed up to the large berth where they were resting. He stopped himself from jumping up on it, remembering that it would only annoy his creator.

There was only a grunt of stirring from the berth but nothing more.

"Dad! Come on! You need to wake up or we will miss it!" The tiny youngling cried as he stomped his foot. He looked quite put off that his creator wasn't waking the moment he started calling. "Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad!" He began repeating over and over, hoping that being annoying would wake him up.

Still, there was no reaction. He heard his carrier laughing sleepily before murmuring to her mate but the creator still did not wake up.

Scrunching up his face, the youngling backed up several feet before running towards the berth and jumping as high as he could and landing hard on top of his creator's midsection.

"Ooof!" The youngling's creator whooshed out his vents as his optics flashed online, revealing gentle lavender much like his son's. He looked right up at his put out son before scoffing. "St-Starscream, what did I tell you about jumping up on me like that?" He asked in reprimand.

The small red youngling just sat on his chassis, folding his arms in such a bratty way and even pouted angrily. "You promised!" He squeaked at him.

There was a gentle laugh beside the large silvery blue mech and then his beautiful mate sat up, hanging over him just like their son. "That's right, Silverbolt. You did promise him over evening Energon. I think you better get up or he will start screaming. And I think that will probably wake up our other two." She said quirking her brow ridge at him.

"Nuh-uh! I don't want them to come! Besides, Skywarp is a heavy recharger! I think he is deaf when he is in sleep mode." The small youngling stated. He then began bouncing up and down when it looked like his creator was about to go back into recharge. He ignored the reproachful look from his creator when he opened his optics again. "You promised! I thought you didn't break promises!"

Chuckling, Silverbolt wrapped his arms around his smallest and sat up, holding him close to him. "All right, all right. I'm getting up." He said before trying to stifle a huge yawn.

The small Vosian heir giggled excitedly before wriggling to be freed from his creator's arms, but no success. "Dad! Put me down! I can walk!" He squealed.

Silverbolt just laughed as he stood up, keeping his son trapped in his arms. He yawned again before stretching his silver wings out wide. He barely caught the awed look on his son's face and it made him grin. He knew very well that it was Starscream's dream to have such magnificent wings like he did.

But right at the moment, like most sparklings and younglings of his age, they had mere stub of wings until they grew into their botling forms.

Taking a servo, Silverbolt ran it along the small stubs on Starscream's back, making the little one shiver and giggle at the sensation. He recalled that his small wings were his ticklish spots and it made the proud Patriarch of the Seekers smile warmly. "Do not worry, my little Star. You will have your own magnificent wings one day and you will be the fastest Seeker ever to live." He told him.

Starscream merely nodded before his optics lit up and he whirled around his creator's arms. "Hurry! Hurry! We will miss the stellar eclipse!" He said starting to bounce.

Chuckling, Silverbolt walked towards the large balcony of his palace and pushed the doors open. He merely glanced back to see his beautiful mate, Sunblaze, making her way over, allowing the gentle light of their chambers to hit her pale red-pale yellow form. She gave him a smile before looking over her shoulder.

"I think I will go wake the other two. They will be upset if they miss this."

Silverbolt just nodded and watched her go before looking towards the bright morning star in the sky, a dark spot that was the moon was inching ever so closer to cover its brilliance.

"Dad, when I get my wings bigger, can we go flying?" Starscream asked, looking up at his creator.

Silverbolt only nodded as he looked down at his smallest son, smiling gently. "Yes, Little Star. We will go flying. You, your mother and your brothers and I will all fly across the sky over Vos, all in unison and we shall make it known to all that we are the Masters of the Sky." He promised.

Starscream merely smiled, nodding as he looked over the entire beauty of the aerial city. He eyed the high cliffs their city was built into; pure silver metal sticking out high above the valley below. It was the highest city in all of Cybertron. The sky was the limit to the entire Seeker race. It was the one place that all Seekers felt free and safe from all danger.

"Father, will all of this be mine? Will I be the next Ruler of Vos?" Starscream asked dreamily.

Silverbolt frowned for a moment before he shifted Starscream to make him look at him. "Starscream, all of Vos will not just be yours to rule. You are the youngest of your trine brothers. In truth, it will be Thundercracker who is next in line. But because you are triplets and the only of our kind to have split in three, I will make all three of you the new leaders of Vos. Together, you will lead our people to a great era." He said gently.

"Yeah, but I want to be Leader." Starscream pouted.

Silverbolt merely frowned at him before flicking his youngest son's wings with a servo. "Do not be greedy, Starscream. You are equal to your brothers. Do not treat them as such. If you wish to be a great leader of our people, you must learn that not everything is about you. It is about all. Together, all Seekers are one. We share a bond that no one can even begin to dream about. You must remember that. You protect each other, stand as one with each other, and live in an endless dream together. Do you understand?"

Slowly, Starscream nodded, though it was only half true. "Yes." He said in his squeaky voice before grimacing. He knew very well that he had such a voice and some times he hated it. "Will I have a voice like yours? And wings just as good as yours?" He asked grimacing when he squeaked again.

Chuckling, Silverbolt nodded as he held his son closer to his chassis. "Even better than mine, Starscream. But do not be ashamed of your voice. You are still quite young and you will grow into your voice and wings. So be patient. And remember my words. To be a great leader is not about how deep your voice is our how magnificent your wings are. It is about how you use them to protect our people." He told him.

Understanding a little, Starscream nodded before he looked up to see that finally the bright star was being covered. He gasped and point. "Look! It's so pretty!" He said in excitement.

Smiling, Silverbolt turned his gentle lavender optics towards the stellar eclipse, feeling peace wash over him...

And then flooding right back out like a gush of angry energon.

His optics widened as he saw that it was not the moon that covered the brilliant star but something else. There was no way that could have been the moon. It looked too big, too close. And getting closer!

"What the...?!" The Patriarch yelped before holding Starscream closer. He stared long and hard at the incoming mass of metal before his optics widened. "Frag!" He whirled around and started to bolt from the room.

Throwing open his connection channels to all of the Royal Seekers, Silverbolt was rushing to his offsprings' chambers where Sunblaze was still trying to wake a recharging Skywarp. She only jumped along with a sleepy Thundercracker when her mate came in.

"Silverbolt to all Royal Seekers! Sound the Emergency Alarms! Attacking drones are inbound for Vos! Prepare to defend our city! Repeat! We are under attack!" He bellowed.

Sunblaze's brilliant yellow optics widened before she snatched up her other two, rousing Skywarp very quickly. "Silverbolt! What is happening?!" She asked quickly.

For a moment, Silverbolt didn't answer but shoved his youngest into her arms. He spun away from her, dashing towards the large veranda of the triplets' room. "Get to the safe room, Sunblaze! Protect our sparklings! There are Attack drones coming towards Vos!" He yelled over his wings as he snapped them out ward.

"No! Daddy! I want to go with you! I don't want to stay here!" Starscream screeched as he wriggled in his carrier's arms.

"Not now, Starscream! Be good and stay with your mother!" Silverbolt yelled before diving out the window. He clicked loudly as he fell, making a very fast transformation and blasting off into the morning sky towards the drones coming towards their city. He was quickly joined by many of his Seeker Guards, while below the blaring Emergency alarms went off, rousing many still in recharge.

However, some didn't even wake until the explosions of the drones' bombs began to fall upon their once glorious and beautiful city.

It was insane! To think that someone was foolish enough to send attack droids to attack his city! Someone was just asking for war to break out! Oh, when Silverbolt found put who sent these droids, they were going to pay for this! He could already see many of his Seekers fighting and falling from the attacks. He could only speed up his flight patterns and began attacking back!

"No! Daddy! I want Daddy!"

Sunblaze was fighting to keep a hold of her youngest in her arm while pulling Thundercracker along as fast as she could. Her oldest had a tight hold on Skywarp, dragging him along. She needed to get her children to safety as soon as possible. "Starscream! Stop! We don't have time for this right now!" She yelled over her wings.

Bit Starscream kept on struggling in her arm, pushing at her chassis and kicking to break loose.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the building, sending the four Seekers crashing to the ground as the corridor collapsed before them. The three younglings screamed in fright while Sunblaze covered all of them from debris.

A moment of just explosions, the matron of the Seekers looked up and then froze again when she saw droids in front of her and her sparklings. They had turned towards them, whirling threateningly before moving forward to attack with blasters.

Quickly, Sunblaze was on her feet, shoving Starscream behind her towards Thundercracker and ripping out her fire energon blade, lunging forward to slice a droid's head off its shoulders. She growled threateningly as another attacked her but she lashed out with her other servo and transformed it into a blaster cannon. She fired and blew the droid's chest a part.

"Mommy!" Starscream shrieked making her spin around to see another droid picking up her children by the necks.

"No!" Sunblaze shrieked before lunging forward at the droid.

The droid spun its head to see her coming. It growled before throwing two of the sparklings into her to slow her down. It didn't even wait as it dove upward with the last one, the smallest in its grip.

Sunblaze had just barely caught Thundercracker in time as they collided with her. She felt her spark sink as she heard her youngest screaming hysterically as he was carried away. "No!" She shouted, clutching her other two. She quickly looked around before her optics landed on another Seeker running through the destroyed halls. She immediately shoved her two sparklings towards the mech, growling warningly at him. "Get my sparklings to safety! And if you fail, I will rip your spark out!" She snarled.

Terrified, the young Seeker nodded as he clutched the struggling two, watching as the matron dove up through the massive hole in the wall.

Starscream was still shrieking and kicking at the droid that had him in his filthy claws. He didn't care that they were flying high. He just wanted to get away from this monster!

Suddenly, the droid jerked as something landed hard on its back and released the sparkling. Even as a fiery hot blade slammed through it.

Starscream gasped as he found himself falling. He yelled out as he turned to see where he was falling to and shrieked at the long drop of the cliffside. He knew he was going to die if he remained falling. His optics closed tightly, he spread out his tiny stubs of wings, trying to kick on his small thrusters. He needed to fly! His very life depended on it!

Just then, something grabbed him from behind, starting him to opening his optics and look up. His spark gave a hopeful jolt as he saw his mother had been the one to have grabbed him from behind. She was in half transformation mode, trying to blast back into the air to avoid crashing into the side of the city cliffs.

"Hold on, Starscream! I have you!" Sunblaze screamed over the speeding winds and explosions. She pulled him close to her, holding onto him tightly.

Starscream was trembling against his mother before he looked over her shoulder and shrieked again in fright. He saw a droid coming at them, a blade in its claws ready to strike.

Sunblaze barely had time to spin around in the air before the droid's blade slammed into midsection. She had to wrench Starscream out of harm's way to avoid him being the one to receive it. She gasped in pain as the blade sunk in deep before she threw up a blaster cannon and blew the droid's head off.

Now starting to fall with her wound, Sunblaze could only clutch onto her son as tight as she could, as she forced herself upward, heading for the outskirts of the city. She knew she would never get to the city palace in time. She knew she was losing too much energon. She had to get her youngest to safety. She could hear him sobbing and feeling him rattling against her chassis.

Coming up to the large cliff side road, she landed hard, falling to her knee guards. She hissed in pain at the wound in her midsection, feeling the blade still there. She couldn't let Starscream see it. It would traumatize him.

Keeping him close to her, Sunblaze looked around before she spied a hole in the cliffside. She felt her spark jolt when she heard the screeches of battle droids coming now. She needed to hide her young one quick.

Diving towards the hole, she stuffed her alarmed Star into it. "Starscream, no matter what happens! Don't make a sound! Do not look out!" She warned him before pulling a steel boulder over the opening and spinning around to face her attackers.

There were four of them, big ones and armed lethally. They were coming in for the attack.

Inside, Starscream could hear his mother screaming a Vosian battle cry and then slams of metal hitting metal. He trembled violently against steel walls before he heard his mother scream in pain.

Against his mother's wishes, the youngling crawled closer to the opening, scratching out a crack to peer through. He needed to know what was happening. He wanted to see his mother.

And to his horror, he saw just in time as a droid sliced her head off her wings.

Slapping his servos across his mouth to keep himself from screaming, all the young Seeker could do was shake and tremble in fear. He felt a deep stabbing pain inside his spark but he fought with all of the strength he had to keep himself quiet.

From somewhere in the city, a horrible shriek belonging to his creator sounded, sounding pained before it died as quickly as it came. There was another stab into Starscream's spark, so painful that all he could do was offline to keep himself from shrieking.

And everything went silent and dark. Dreadfully dark and silent.


	4. Chapter Four

The morning star was a glorious sight to his gentle blue gaze and he felt peace washing through his brilliant red and night blue frame as he watched its glorious light being blocked out by the moon, with only a lovely silver ring surrounding the edge.

The stellar eclipse was complete.

And all he could do as smile before looking happily up at his proud creator standing right next to him. He was happy that he got to see the one event that wouldn't happen again for probably ten vorns. He couldn't wait till the next time it happened.

"Sire, can we walk among the city now? Like you promised?" The youngling asked his brilliant red creator.

Smiling down at his son, Sentinel Prime nodded before placing his hand on Orion Pax's shoulder plate and steered him towards the stair ways, leading to the palace's courtyard. He loved taking such walks with Orion. It was the time he could teach him about their people, by showing him them.

Of course as they approached the gates of the Iacon Palace, it was then their Royal Guards approached, knowing it was time for their Leader's walk with his son.

Smiling at The Prime and the Prince, Streamline bowed in respect to them. "Good morning, sires." He said in his proud voice.

Orion waved happily to see his creator's greatest friend, and the guard chuckled along with The Prime.

"Good morn, Streamline. I believe we are ready for our walk through the city." Sentinel Prime said, his back straight and stature proud.

Again, Streamline chuckled as he spared a glance at Orion before nodding and turning towards the gates. He swiped his palm against the locks and allowed it to roll open. Then he lead the two outside into their great city.

The streets were still somewhat empty for early morning but there were few out. And when they saw their Great Leader and their Prince, they waved their greetings enthusiastically, which excited them when the noble prince returned them.

"Everything you see around you, Orion Pax, from this mighty building to the shining streets are a part of us. Built in hard work by our great people. They have worked hard to make our wonderful city a beautiful piece of our lives." Sentinel spoke to his son, who was looking around with wonder. "But what you must remember, the people of Iacon maybe not of nobility like ourselves but they share the same blood as us. They are just like us, built of the same metal. We are the same and we are one."

Orion slowly nodded before he frowned and looked up at his creator. "Father, I heard something of interest. Something about castes. Aren't castes something that separates us from them? Like, we are royal but they aren't. So doesn't that mean we are better than them?" He asked curiously.

Sentinel and Streamline glanced at one another before The Prime looked back, shaking his head. "No. The subject of castes is only a word, Orion Pax. A title that the Cybertronian Council has created. But it means nothing. You must remember what I say. We are the same, nothing more. You are from great Energon but if you were to cut the hand of that mech," he pointed towards a Cybertronian that was walking across the street. "And then cut your own, you will see that our Energon is the same color. A gentle sunset pink. The subject of castes are meant to separate us, but you must never think you are better than that mech. Like I said, we are a part of each other in the same. A great circle of life, I suppose you can say.

"One day, that mech will deactivate and his lifeless shell shall be returned to the Well of Sparks to prepare for a new being of life. A new spark will emit from the Well of Sparks, creating new life to be sparked. Just like you were sparked from your carrier and mother. And once again, the process of life will continue on. Do you understand?"

Orion nodded as he took in all of the information. He frowned again as a new thought came to him. "Father, I heard someone saying something about a place called Kaon. Can we go that place...?" He was asking.

Sentinel looked sharply at Orion but was already shaking his head. "No, Orion. That place is forbidden. You must never go there. Not until you are older. And even then." He told him firmly.

Orion frowned up at him, looking curious. "But I thought we could go anywhere we wanted to go. Why can't we...?" He was saying again.

"There are some places better left off being left alone, son. Not until you are big enough to take care of yourself." Sentinel told him firmly.

Orion tilted his head, thoughtfully. It was perking up his attention now. He wanted to know what was there that he couldn't see. There had to be something interesting. "What about the...?" He was asking.

"Good morning, Great Prime!" An aristocratic voice called out breaking his sentence.

All three heads turned to see a tall light blue and white mech approaching with a younger mechling who was only a little than Orion. The sight of him, however made the youngling grimace. He was not happy to see his soon to be advisor, that everyone kept telling him that would be his second hand.

Now, there was nothing wrong with this particular mechling. He was very intelligent and he had been handpicked by The Prime to become Orion's closest friend. But in truth, the youngling wasn't sure he wanted this one to be his friend.

The one problem with Prowl, the 12 vorn old apprentice of his creator's own advisor, Alchemist, was he just was too serious for a youngling. He was originally from Praxus, a city only a city away from Iacon. He was a great follower of the rules and refused to participate in anything fun. Orion always thought he must have had a Cybertronian law book shoved into his head because he had never even seen hi smile or anything.

Seeing the young prince looking at him, Prowl bowed respectfully, never once bending his back. It was like there was a strong rod in his back plates that kept him ramrod straight.

And this was suppose to be his future advisor?

Orion Pax wasn't excited about that. He didn't get along with Prowl as it was. He was just too serious. He didn't think the guy knew the definition of fun.

Scratch that, he did. He just didn't participate in friendly fun activities like Orion's best friend, Ariel, who was actually Streamline's daughter. She had been sparked a vorn after Orion had.

"Alchemist, Youngling Prowl, good morning." Sentinel greeted his advisor. "What brings you out here?"

"I was looking for you, Sire, in the palace but Lady Beta told me you went out with Master Orion Pax. It is time for the morning report." The aristocratic bot said, digging into an inner compartment for his data pad.

"Father." Orion Pax said with a little disappointment. He had been hoping to spend the day with his creator without any interruptions.

Sentinel Prime looked down at him with a raised optic ridge. He knew he had promised his son the day but duties could not be put on hold. "Orion, this will only take a moment. Duty calls and you know very well that as Prime, I need to know what's going in the city and surrounding cities and towns. Just be patient." He said calmly. He almost chuckled at the put out look on Orion's face plates before waving over to Prowl. "Why don't you spend more time talking with Prowl? You two should get to know each other since he will be your advisor when you are Prime."

'Cause I don't want to get to know him. He's boring.' Orion thought to himself but moved over to his future advisor. He swore to himself that when he became Prime, he was choosing someone else.

"So..." the young prince said as he looked at the stick in the aftpipe advisor apprentice, who looked blankly at him. "How is it going, Prowl? Having fun learning from Alchemist?"

Prowl just dipped his head into a nod. "I am learning a great deal from my mentor. He has shown me an exhilarating list of the laws of Cybertronian. I find them quite suitable, of course. I am also learning the laws of old that I think should be brought back to the days of present. Like the..." and he drew on, never seeming to notice Orion slumped miserably while listening to him.

No one noticed a royal guard approaching Streamline, who frowned at the urgent look in his optics. He could only wonder what made someone like Huffer look so worried.

That is until the young guard murmured what news he brought to him. Only then did Streamline stiffen and his optics widened.

Whirling away from Huffer, the Captain of the Guard looked hurriedly at Sentinel. "Sentinel Prime, sir! Trouble!" He immediately cut Alchemist off, who scowled at him. He hated being interrupted. But nonetheless, he stepped back while Sentinel looked seriously at his guard. "There was an attack on Vos! Reports say it was our own droids!"

Everyone stiffened at the news. Sentinel actually looked out raged as he took swift steps towards Streamline. "What?! Our own droids?! Come with me, Streamline! Tell me on the way to see the Council!" He ordered urgently.

Orion perked up and was quick to follow, though he stopped when his creator noticed. "Father, can I come?" He asked a little excited that he might get to see some action for once.

Sentinel frowned at him but shook his head. He waved his son away back to Alchemist and Prowl, as well as Huffer. "No, Orion! This is no time for you to get mixed up in something this important. Huffer, escort my son, Alchemist and Prowl back to the palace!" He ordered as he turned and started to hurry away with Streamline.

"But you promised...!" Orion tried to argue as he started to hurry after.

Sentinel spun his head around and waved to Huffer, who caught Orion by the shoulder, holding him back. "Not now, Orion Pax! Go home! I do not have time to argue with you!" He said sternly before he was hurrying away with Streamline.

Orion watched him go before he slumped, head bowed in disappointment. He couldn't believe this was happening. His day to spend with his creator was all but ruined by some stupid report about an attack. He wanted to know what happened. To hear something this exciting, he wanted to know. But once again, he was rebuked for being too young.

"No worries, Master Orion Pax. Your creator will sort this all out." Alchemist said as he laid his hand on Orion's shoulder and began helping Huffer take him back to the palace.

Prowl nodded as he looked blankly forward. "There is no greater leader than Sentinel Prime." He added.

Orion just huffed, not wanting to say anything to Prowl. He just wanted to go with his creator and find out what was going on. But with a royal guard next to him, there was no sneaking off like he was itching to do. He would not get very far and then he would really be in trouble.

So for now, he would go back to the palace. He figured he knew that someone else would tell him about the place called Kaon. He really wanted to know what was there that made his creator so stern about. Of course there was only one he could think of.

No words were spoken between the four until they got back to the palace, only then did Orion dash off. No one stopped him, since he was in the safety of the palace.

Hurrying through the palace, and pausing to ask a few of the worker mechs and femmes in the halls, Orion finally found where his uncle was hiding out at. He wasn't exactly hard to miss, after all, he had a massive frame. He was in the library facility, looking at data pads to read. He didn't seem impressed with some because he just shoved them back in their slots.

"Hey, Uncle Megs!"

The very sound of that name made a light growl escape from the massive Cybertronian, more than hearing that voice. But nonetheless, Megatron turned in time to catch his nephew as the youngling threw himself up into his arms. He forced a smile as he looked down at Orion. "Good morn, Orion Pax. How are you this morning?" He asked in his rumbling voice as he carried him to a table and set him down.

Orion merely smiled up at Megatron as he sat down, swinging his feet as he watched his uncle go find a data pad then return to a chair. "I am great! Father and I watched the stellar eclipse this morning and then we walked out to see the city! I can't wait to be Prime! I am going to rule the whole world like father! I think I will get rid of the idea of castes too. That isn't fair that someone has to be subjected into groups when we are all equal." He said making a face.

Megatron stopped scrolling through the data pad just to stare at Orion for a long time. Then he snorted and looked back at his pad. "Oh, the Council will love hearing that one." He chuckled mostly to himself.

Orion didn't hear what he said though. He just frowned at a thought before looking up at Megatron. "Hey, Uncle Megs." He missed the cringe and growl that Megatron did at that name again. "When I am Prime, what will you be?" He asked curiously.

"A retrorat's uncle." Megatron immediately answered without even looking at him.

Orion laughed as he looked up at is uncle, not getting the point that Megatron was trying to point something out. He just shook his head, still laughing. "You are so odd, Uncle Megatron." He snickered.

Megatron looked up again, this time a coy smirk on his face plates as he leaned forward. "Orion Pax, my young mech, you have no idea how odd I am." He remarked slyly before he cleared his throat and stood up again, obviously not impressed with the data pad he had picked out. "So, your creator told about Kaon yet?"

His head dropping and a sour look formed on his face plates, Orion shook his head. "No. I asked him if we could go there but he said I am too little." He said miserably.

"And he is right, Orion. You are too little. Kaon is no place for your size. There are giants there that could crush you under foot without realizing they had until they are picking your pieces out of their feet." Megatron said with a dark chuckle. He placed a data pad back and picked out another.

"I am not that small! I am actually big for my age!" Orion said with a pout.

Megatron chuckled again, this time half sparked as he went back to pat his nephew on the helm. "I know, my youngling. You are a big mechling. And you will be as big as your creator when you are fully developed. But nonetheless, Kaon is full of gladiators that would not hesit...oops!" He yelped as he realized what he had just said.

But the damage was done.

Orion's optics lit up as he sat up straighter. "Gladiators! You mean like fighters and all?!" He asked excitedly as he pushed himself off the table and landed on his feet. "Cool!"

Megatron quickly caught him by the arm and held him from running off. "Orion, don't even think about going to that dreadful place. It is no place for you. You are not to take the substation there or set foot in one of the arenas." He warned him sternly.

"But..." Orion was saying.

But Megatron shook his head frowning firmly at him. "Promise me you won't set foot in one of those arenas, Orion." He said sternly.

For a moment, Orion paused to think about it but then he nodded with a smile. "I promise." He told him.

Satisfied, Megatron nodded with his own smile. He released his nephew and gave him a light push towards the door. "Good. Now run along and go play with your little friend, Ariel. And remember, this has to be our little secret. Your creator will be very angry with me if he knows I told you about the gladiators." He said with a pointed look.

Orion nodded as he walked towards the door, very calmly. "I promise I won't tell him." He swore before he walked out. He took a few steps down the hall before he dashed away from the library, wanting to find Ariel as fast as he could. He knew she would love to hear about the gladiators.

For a moment, Megatron listened to his nephew run away from the library before a wide sinister gin spread out on his face. His plan wasn't going exactly how he had planned it but it would.

Opening his secure channel, the rusty silver Cybertronian contacted Him. "Be prepared. The little Prince is coming your way." He simply told his contact before closing it again.


	5. Chapter Five

Orion didn't have to look for very long to find Ariel. He found her right where he expected her to be. With her mother, who was with her mother, who was with his mother. They were just sitting next to a pool of bathing energon, talking and laughing with other femmes. Some of them were youngling femmes, companions to Ariel.

Of course seeing Orion coming their way, some of the young femmes giggled and twittered at each other. Ariel, a silver and light pink femme just rolled her optics before greeting her best friend. "Hi, Orion!" She greeted to him.

Orion waved back as he rushed up to the femmes, nearly ignoring his mother as he went. It was only when she grabbed his arm and hauled him into her lap did he groan and starting wriggling to get loose. "Mother." He groaned at her.

"Hold still, Orion Pax. You have a smudge on your helm. Let me get it." Beta said with a laugh. And even some of the femmes laughed and giggled at the young prince's misery.

Orion held still for only a moment so his mother could rub it off before he wriggled free again. "Hey, Ariel! Come on! I want to show you something really cool!" He said quickly to the pink and silver femme.

Ariel gave him a reproachful look as she turned towards him. "Orion, I am kind of busy here. Chromia was telling me about something..." she was saying.

Orion pouted, his shoulders slumping. "It can wait! This can't! It's really cool!" He urged.

"So what is this really cool thing you have to show to Ariel, Orion Pax?" Beta asked, slyly as she leaned back on her palms, smiling at her son.

Orion froze for a second. He knew he couldn't tell her about Kaon and wanting to take a quick trip out there to see the gladiators. He would get into trouble and then his uncle would get into trouble for even telling him about them. "Uh...well..." he paused, thinking quickly. Then he had an idea. "I found a sparkworm! A big one!" He quickly said.

Ariel and the other young femmes groaned in disgust. "A sparkworm?! You're kidding, right?! What is so cool about a sparkworm?!" She asked in a hiss.

Orion, still eyeing his mother, leaned over towards her. "I will show you when we get there." He said in between his dental.

Catching on, Ariel's optics lit up before she slowly nodded. "Oh!" She looked over at her other friends, who shrugged and nodded for her to go.

"Just go, Ariel. He won't stop pestering if you don't." The silver and blue one named Chromia said with a sly smile.

Ariel nodded before looking to her mother. "Um, mother, can I go with Orion?" She asked.

Smiling a crooked smile, Firestar shrugged before turning her optics to Beta. "Hmm. What do you think, Lady Beta? Should I let her?" She asked slyly.

Both Orion and Ariel looked pleading up at Beta, trying to make their optics large with hope as possible.

Beta smiled coyly at them before nodding. "Fine. You can go." She waited for the two to cheer and start dashing away before breaking their bubble. "As long as Prowl goes with you!" She called.

Screeching to a halt, Orion and Ariel groaned in a slump. They did not want to hear that at all. They knew if they took him, they would never have the fun they wanted. But they knew if they didn't agree, they couldn't go.

They were stuck.

"Explain to me again. Where are we going?" The young black and white Praxian asked as he walked beside the two miserable looking younglings.

Orion groaned wearily as he lead his best friend and the shrewd towards a hole he and Ariel had found in the gate a while ago. He didn't miss how Prowl tensed to see it but he ignored it. "I told you three times, Prowl. We're sneaking out to go see the sparkworm." He said irritably.

Prowl stiffly walked beside the young prince and the femme. He didn't like this at all. He knew they would get into trouble if they were caught. "Master Orion Pax, we will be in trouble if we are caught. We cannot do this!" He tried to reason with his future Prime.

Rolling his optics, Orion slipped through the hole and waited for Ariel to do the same. "Don't be such a nanomouse, Prowl. We won't get caught." He said in annoyance.

"But this is breaking several rules! I cannot allow you to do this!" Prowl said uneasily stepping back.

Ariel huffed as she placed her hands on her slender waist. "If you're so scared, then don't come, Prowl. But we are going." She said turning to walk away with Orion.

Grimacing, Prowl shook his head. "I will go get your creator, Orion Pax and she will put a stop to this." He said turning away and starting to walk back.

Both Orion and Ariel halted, their energon running cold. They knew that they couldn't let Prowl do that. But as it was, the young Prince had a comeback. "Fine. Be a shrieker, Prowl. I was going to get some rust bars for all of us. But if you don't want any, be that way." He almost grinned when Prowl halted in his footsteps. He knew he hit the jack pot. Who could say no to rust bars? And to add the final screw in the Knut, he said the one thing that would surely make Prowl come with them. "And if you don't come with, you will probably get into trouble for letting Ariel and I wander off into the city by ourselves when you were suppose to be watching us. That will probably cost your apprenticeship with Alchemist."

For a moment, Prowl debated with himself, trying to decide if that was true or not. He didn't want to do this but he surely did not want to lose his future job.

Finally, the young apprentice sighed, slumping over before he turned and hurried to the hole. He gave the two younger ones a dry glare as he slipped through. "I just know I am going to get into a heap for this." He said wearily.

Grinning at each other, Orion and Ariel took the lead with a miserable Praxian right behind them.

It was until they got to the substation did Prowl begin to stare at Orion with accusation. Even as the young prince was climbing aboard the railway cart. Even Ariel looked hesitant as she climbed on with. "Where are we going?" She asked just as uneasy as Prowl looked as he climbed on.

Orion went over to a pile of steel crates and sat down, waving them to join him. They hesitated but then did so. "Okay. Okay. We are going to check out Kaon." He admitted.

"What?!" Both Prowl and Ariel yelped in alarm.

"Shhhh!" Orion urged.

Shaking his head, Prowl quickly stood up, backing away from the Prince as if he had gone postal. "W-we cannot do that! Do you know what is in Kaon?! Your father would be so...!" He was saying.

Orion rolled his optics as he watched Prowl backing away. "My father will never know. It is only an orn away and he is in a meeting about some kind of attack on a different city. That will take all day. We will back long before he misses us. I promise, we will only be there an orn then we will come straight back." He swore.

Prowl shook his head in disbelief but Ariel frowned curiously. "What is in Kaon that you want to check out, Orion?" she asked frowning.

"Gladiators!" Orion said with a perk.

Ariel's optics lit up but Prowl stiffened. He couldn't believe this. "No, no, no, no! We cannot go! Do you know how dangerous Gladiators are?! They are brutes, savages! They kill other mechs, Orion Pax! We need to go...oof!" He yelped when the cart gave a jolt and he fell to the ground. He vented his engines in uneasy before crawling over to a window with a fearful yelp. They were going too fast now.

"Too late. Now you have to come with us." Orion said smugly.

Prowl heaved a sigh before trudging back over to the two, giving Orion a scornful look. "You are going to get us killed, Orion Pax." He murmured.

Orion scowled. "Am not! I am The Prime's son! No one would dare touch us! Not if they want my father slicing them to pieces!" He argued.

"You have no idea what you just got us into." Prowl said darkly.

The words sent a shiver through Orion but he chose to ignore it and enjoy the ride. It would not be long before they arrived in Kaon.

For a long time, it was quiet but then Orion grinned to himself and to Ariel. "I can't wait to be Prime. It is going to be so cool! I am going to rule this place and make it fun for everyone!" He said excitedly. Ariel grinned right back, liking the sound of that.

Prowl huffed in disbelief. "Please, you still have a ways to even go before you are Prime. As it is, you are not even responsible enough." He argued.

"Hey! Watch it, Prowl! I am the Future Prime. If you are not careful, I might just fire you before you are even my advisor." Orion said with offense.

"You cannot do that. Only the Prime can do that." Prowl pointed out.

"Well, he's the future Prime." Ariel defended Orion.

Grinning at her, Orion nodded before lightly slapping at Prowl's chassis, making him back off and rubbed where he had been hit. "Yeah! So you have to do what I tell you!" He boasted.

Prowl glared at his prince. "Not yet, I do not. You maybe the future Prime but you are still naive to think I have to listen to you. If I remember correctly, your mother put me in charge. So it is reversed." He argued fiercely.

"Yeah, my mother isn't here! So I am in charge and as your future Prime, I order you to shut it!" Orion said in annoyance.

Folding his arms, Prowl just gave a mocking laugh. He couldn't believe what a brat the prince was being. "I am older and you are not the Prime yet so I do not have to listen to you." He said stubbornly.

"Oh, yeah?! How about I beat you to listen!" Orion growled before lunging at Prowl.

Ariel yelped as she watched the two younglings begin to grapple each other in the cart before rolling her optics. She shook her head planting her chin plate into her palm to watch in disinterest. "Mechlings." She drawled out.

Somehow, Orion wasn't sure how it happened, but Prowl had somehow pinned him down on his front and had both arms locked behind his back. He grunted, struggling viciously but couldn't break loose.

"Do you yield?" Prowl asked, amused at his prince's struggles.

Orion groaned before he nodded. He waited till Prowl released him before he was scampering to his feet and diving again. He wasn't going to give up so easily and let the stick in the tar Prowl win.

Diving to the side, Prowl grinned as Orion sailed past him and crashed into...he stiffened in alarm and unease as he watched Orion knock right into Ariel. "Oops." He said sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry, Ariel...ack!" Orion yelped as he was thrown backwards into Prowl, knocking both to the ground.

Immediately Ariel was on her feet, optics a blazing as she stamped towards the two cowering mechlings. "That's it! Your both getting it!" She snarled before diving on top of them, throwing back a fist.

Moments later, both Orion and Prowl winced as they found each other crushing one another as Ariel sat right on top of their backs, arms folded and one leg crossed over the other with a scowl on her face.

"Urg...! How did she do this?! I cannot explain it!" Prowl grunted from under the femme.

Orion groaned as he tried pushing upward only to get slammed back down when Ariel bounced on his back to make him collapse again. "You obviously...urg...don't realize...erm...that she is the Captain of the...urg...Guard's dau-daughter!" He grunted. "I can't ever...er...win a fight wi-with her! Not that I'm stupid eno-enough to fight a femme...ow! Ariel, let us up!" He complained.

Giggling, Ariel bounced again, earning protests and complaints from both before she finally stood and let them get to their knees. She sat back down just as the cart came to a screeching halt, making her and the two mechlings stiffen.

Slowly, Orion climbed to his feet and went over to the window to peer out, his vents catching. "Whoa!" He gasped.

Glancing at each other, Ariel and Prowl scurried over to look out and their optics lit up in their own surprise. They couldn't help but gape at the sight before them, half awed, half terrified. But nonetheless, surprised.

There was steam curling around the railway cart, making it tough to see but they saw enough that made all three younglings gape. There were low buildings in Kaon, yet it was quite dark here. The buildings and streets were dark silver, and only a few Cybertronians were out and about. It looked like most were scurrying around, trying to hurry from one valley to the next. But it was clear that the biggest building they could see had to be the Gladiator arena.

Pushing the door open, Orion was the first one out with the two hesitating to follow. They both looked around nervously at the surrounding area. Neither one liked the looks of this place at all.

"Come on, guys." Orion said now hurrying towards the large building that seemed only a few blocks away. "Let's go check out the arena."

Prowl gulped but hurried after when Ariel kept nearly pressed against Orion. He stayed awfully close, trying to keep a brave face on. He was failing, however. He looked around at the darkened streets with nervousness. there was no one out but he could have sworn he saw gleaming red optics watching them as they hurried to a building alley.

It took a little time but finally Orion, Ariel and Prowl found the base of the large building. It was a rickety looking thing, looking as if it had seen better days. Actually, the whole city looked as if it had seen better days. All three had grimaced as they had seen plenty of piles of scrap lying everywhere. This place actually quite a dump.

"I wonder why my father hasn't done anything about all of this scrap. This city looks like it needs a deep repair job and needs to be scrubbed clean. Look at all of that." Orion sad eyeing the sooty roads and stained buildings.

Prowl, twiddling his fingers together and nervously fidgeting, shook his head as he looked around with wide blue optics. "Do you not read, Orion Pax? Kaon isn't a part of The Prime's rule. We are way out of boundaries from our government. This is not a good idea. It's too dangerous here." He said shivering as they approached the building and a wire fence, where there were booms and loud clangs coming from.

Orion just waved at him, not looking worried at all. "Please, Prowl. I am The Prime's son and future Prime. Even if there was going to be trouble, they wouldn't dare touch me, afraid that if they did, they would get the whole Autobot Army dropped right on their heads. So I laugh at the face of danger." He even laughed loudly to prove it.

And a harsh laugh replied from behind him.

All three younglings stiffened, their sparks going cold and still with alarm. The young Prince tried to scamper away from the fence where the voice had came from but he ended up running into someone very big.

"Oof!" Orion yelped as he bounced right off the large being and landed hard on his back.

Both Prowl and Ariel jumped as they were seized from behind by rough ad powerful hands. They cried out in fear as they were lifted up into the air by their captors and carried towards a large rattling gate. Orion was seized next and carried after.

A moment, all three younglings were dumped into a heap inside of the arena, surrounded by snickering large Cybertronians, all looking pretty scary and tough. Orion sat up rubbing his head before wrapping around Ariel when she clutched to him and Prowl. They looked around with wide optics.

There were three of them. Three huge Cybertronians grinning wickedly at them with burning red optics. All three had large frames compared to the younglings and all looking pretty battered due to many scars in their frames.

One was a black and white mech with what looked like horns on his helm. Sharp servos hung at his sides with what looked like dried energon on the tips.

Another was a very large, dark blue mech with burning red visor covering his optics. He was large in form and height. His brawny arms hung at his sides along with long strange looking cables wrapped around them. He towered over the younglings and it scared them. He was the tallest of the three.

The third was the shortest with a single red optic and a straight up gaping mouth full of sharp teeth. He was dark purple in color with exception of black here and there. He looked quite twisted and ugly, in truth but intimidating just like the other two. He also had sharp looking servos and they were covered in dried energon as well.

All three huge mechs stood, surrounding the younglings, looking down at them. The black and white was the only one sneering down at them while the other two was quite silent.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Three small sparklings in a place they do not belong in." The black and white mech sneered. He then eyed Prowl, narrowing his gaze, even when the youngling shifted uneasily. "Hey, don't I know you? Aren't Praxian?"

Again Prowl shifted uneasily. "No. I do think so." He said though he sounded uncertain.

Orion frowned as he glanced at Prowl. The other youngling looked mighty uneasy with Barricade staring intensively at him. There must have been a connection to them but he figured he would ask later. So, the young prince looked up at Barricade, insulted by his remark. He pushed himself up to his feet, ending up dragging Ariel and Prowl up with him. "We are not sparklings! We are younglings! And I demand that you leave us alone! We just wanted to see gladiators in action." He said trying to keep his trembling voice in control.

The black and white mech burst into laughter, reeling back a little by the force of it. He slapped at the tallest mech's arm, who paid no attention to him. "Did'ja hear that, Soundwave?! He demands us to leave them alone! He acts like he is some kind of royalty!" He laughed hard.

The large mech just narrowed his gaze before pointing at the young prince. "Affirmative." He spoke in a staticky voice.

"Huh?" The black and white mech muttered no longer laughing.

"Confirmation to Barricade's statement. Royal colors of Iacon: red and blue. Best calculations: Prime's offspring." The large mech said again.

Orion nodded as he held up his head higher. "Yeah! I am The Prime's son! So back off!" He ordered.

This time it was the one optic mech who snorted as he shifted his weight. "Do you not know what we do to Primes or any rulers that step foot into our land?" He asked darkly amused.

Ariel gripped Orion's arm tighter, trying to warn him to not say anything again. Even Prowl was motioning to the young prince to keep his vocodor quiet but it seemed that Orion didn't catch on. He just gripped on Ariel tighter, keeping her slightly behind him. "You can't do anything to me! I am The Prime's son! You touch me and you will be in so much trouble! My father will come here and rip you into pieces!" He growled.

"Orion! Stop it!" Prowl hissed, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him back. "They actually can do something to you! It's their land! You cannot make any demands to them!"

Orion frowned at him. "But my uncle said that no one could, no matter what unless they want to be deactivated. No one would dare to..." he was saying.

The black and white sneered as he bent over Orion, who didn't back away when he probably should have. "Do what? This?" He asked and paused before roughly grabbing the young prince and yanking him away from Ariel, who screamed. He did not hesitate to throw Orion hard across the ground, making him cry out in alarm and pain as he scuffed up his arms and chassis against the ground.

"Orion!" The young femme gasped before shrieking as the one optic mech grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her close. "Let me go!"

Prowl lunged forward to help her only to get shoved back hard to the ground by the tall one, Soundwave. His head hit hard and his optics threatened to offline but he managed to stay conscience. It did not help when the large Cybertronian lift up his foot and pinned the young apprentice down with it. "Get off me! This is undignified!" He yelped.

Orion quickly clambered to his feet, optics wide with fear now. He turned to see the black and white was coming towards him with a wide evil smirk on his face plates. He quickly looked around for anything to defend himself with and spotted a rusted blade just sitting on the ground.

Without thinking about it, the young prince swept down and grabbed it before throwing it as hard as he could at the one called Barricade.

To his greatest disappointment, Barricade merely ducked under the blade, allowing it to sail past him, landing near Prowl. He just sneered as he continued to approach Orion, his arm lifting and shifting into spinning blades. "My turn, you little brat. It seems you need a lesson taught to you..." he was saying.

But a roar of pain from behind him sounded, making Barricade spin around to see Soundwave stumbling backwards.

It took a moment for all to realize what just happened. But Prowl had grabbed the rusted blade and slammed it as hard as he could into Soundwave's foot, hitting sensitive wiring. Thus, causing great pain.

Growling angrily for someone who didn't seem to show many emotions, Soundwave kicked out and hit Prowl hard, sending him crashing across the arena grounds with a pained cry.

Snorting, Barricade shook his head. "Wow, you actually pissed Soundwave off, mechling. Not exactly a smart thing to do. All well, not that..." he was saying turning back to deal with the young prince.

Before yelling out in pain as something collided with his face and he staggered back.

Orion had taken the distraction as an advantage to pick up what looked like an electro spear just sitting on the ground. He swung it hard against Barricade's face, impacting it just like he had hoped. The steel pole, however, vibrated in his hands, making them sting into numbness o he had no choice but to drop it again and wave his hands to get the feeling.

Then he realized that was a mistake. Because he was no unarmed.

Growling viciously, Barricade turned back, showing Orion what he had done. There now was a gash across his face plate with fresh energon spilling down his cheek. "Look what you did to my face!" He growled.

Orion hissed in fear before stepping back and then tripping over his own feet. He fell onto his aft, cowering under the deadly glare that the mech was giving him. "I...I am...so-sorry." He said fearfully.

"Too fragging late, you little sparkworm." Barricade snarled before raising his spinning blades and bringing them down towards the flinching youngling.

"No!" Ariel screamed before closing her optic shutters, not wanting to see the murder of her best friend.

Orion had even closed his, raising an arm to protect himself, even though he knew it was no use. It would not save him from the inevitable death...

Suddenly there was a loud snarl and then a crash of metal sliding against metal before Barricade shrieked in pain. A loud thunk sounded near Orion, forcing his optics open and look up.


	6. Chapter Six

The first thing that Orion saw was an arm sitting right of him, energon pooling from the joint that would have been connected to a shoulder. The sight churned his tanks and made him want to purge.

The second thing he saw a pair of thick red legs standing directly over his body frame.

Trailing up with his optics, Orion would have been glad to see that his was his father. Except he had never seen a fierce look like that on his father's face plates before.

Sentinel Prime looked pissed.

There were two more crashes and two more grunts or yelps, forcing the youngling to look to see that Ariel had been freed from the one optic mech's grip by her own father. And the other one called Soundwave was flat on his back with a large nasty serrated blade aimed right against his vocodor being held by his uncle, Megatron, who was growling viciously as he glared down at him. Standing around them were royal guards, all glaring at mechs that suddenly appeared from the arena entrance ways. But none attacked because Soundwave held up a servo to keep them at bay.

Barricade had stumbled back, shrieking in pain as he held his empty shoulder socket, energon pouring down his side. He only stopped when Sentinel shoved him ground, raising his only servos in protection and surrender. "Okay, okay, okay! I am sorry! I'll stop!" He yelped with a hint of fear.

Sentinel just growled at him, his furious blue glare narrowing on him. "How dare you attack my son!" He snarled.

Barricade shuddered under the power of his voice but turned a glare back onto him. "If he is your son, Prime, then what the frag is he doing here?! You know the rules! You and your lot stay out of our city, we stay out of yours! He came here on his own willing! And he scarred my face!" He snapped as he jabbed a servo towards the gash.

Narrowing his blue glare at him, Sentinel showed no sympathy but he did send a glare towards his son when he started looking proud of himself. But seeing the glare aimed at him, Orion cringed. He knew he was in deep trouble.

"I do not know why he was here, when I told him not to come here!" Sentinel raised his voice and Orion cringed, hisnhead lowering. "But I will punish him my way. Now, we will leave peacefully. Try and stop us and I will have my guards destroy you. Now will you allow us to leave with our younglings willingly or will you force my hand?" He growled.

Barricade growled and started to open his mouth to deny it his request but someone beat him to it.

"Request: accepted." It was Soundwave who interrupted. He shot a dark look when Barricade hiffed angrily. "Access situation: Sentinel Prime and Royal Guards have more weapons and more skill. Suggestion: Shut your trap." He warned his fellow mech.

And Barricade kept quiet.

Sentinel nodded sharply and looked tomthe rest of his guards. Megatron was lifting Prowl up into his powerful arms, who looked motionless.

"Prowl!" Orion yelped, hurryingnover but stopped when his father gave him another sharp look. Hengulped and lowered his head again. He figured it was best not to say anything.

Turning back to his older brother, Sentinel walked over, looking the young apprentice over. He noted a large dent in his helm and it worried him. Especially when the youngling's optics were dark. "Megatron?" He asked calmly.

Megatron looked Prowl over but shook his head. "He's alive. He will need to see Ratchet immediately when we get back though. He has taken a good blow to the helm. He may have damage in his processor." He said looking back at Sentinel.

Sighing heavily, Sentinel looked over at Streamline, who was holding his daughter close. She was sobbing into his chassis, clearly terrified of what just happened and what could have happened. "Streamline, is Ariel hurt?" He asked in concern.

Streamline looked gravely at his Prime but shook his head. "She is unharmed. Just shakened." He told him.

Sentinel nodded before motioning everyone to go. He waited till everyone was out of the arena before he walked after, keeping Orion directly in front of him.

"Father, I..." Orion started to speak.

Shooting him a warning look, Sentinel shook his head. "Do not speak until we get home, Orion. I do not want to hear a word!" He growled.

Orion flinched but bowed his head and trudged on in frontnof his father. He saw Ariel glancing over her father's shoulder at him, symapathetically but then Streamline shifted her so she couldn't see him any more.

The ride back to Iacon was dreadfully quiet. No one was saying a word as they rode the railway. Orion kept his optics adverted from all though he did glance up once to see Megatron watching him with a hard look. He did not pleased either.

Prowl was still offline by the time they returned. He woke for only a moment to groan before he fell into recharge again.

Slowly, everyone wandered through palace gates but it was Sentinel who stopped and grabbed Orion's shoulder to stop hi as well. Everyone looked back at him but he just nodded for them go on. "Everyone leave us. Megatron, take Prowl to Ratchet. And later, I will deal with you." He growled.

Orion frowned as he glanced between his father and uncle. He wondered what happened to make Megtron be in trouble butnhe wsn't going to ask.

Megatron narrowed his optics at his younger brother but went on, carrying Prowl. Streamline had given the young prince a serious frown before carrying his recharging daughter off.

Soon, it was just Sentienl Prime and Orion Pax in the court yard.

For a long time, there was only silence. Orion kept glancing up at his father, who stared hard at him and looking back at the ground. He knew he was in it deep.

"Orion Pax," Sentinel Prime growled, making his son cringe. "What were you thinking?! You could have been killed! And what's worse?! You put Ariel and Prowl in danger! They could have been killed right with you! I told you to stay away from Kaon! But you deliberately disobeyed me!"

Orion sighed, keeping his head lowered. "I am sorry. I just wanted to see what Kaon was like. And I heard about the gladiators. I just..." he was saying.

Sentinel shook his head, frowning sternly. "Son, gladiators are dangerous! Even for a full grown mech like me! And picking a fight with one is suicide! They are trained killers! They kill for entertainment! Especially the one called Barricade! He has killed a lot of mechs in the arena and outside! He is a part of a dangerous gang in Kaon and he is not one you should even anger!" He groeled down at him.

"But they started it! They caught us and threatened us! I thought you said that if we were in danger,we could defend ourselves!" Orion argued.

"Not when you are nine vorns old, Orion! You are still a sparkling by age! You had no business in Kaon! It doesn't matter if they attacked first! You should have not been there!" Sentinel snapped, his optics blazing.

His head bowed, Orion looked and felt ashamed. He knew his father was right. He had put his best friend and Prowl in danger because he wanted to see some action. "I am sorry, father. I just wanted to be brave like you. I wanted to prove that I am worth being your son." He said miserably.

For a moment, Sentinel didn't speak before he sighed and bent down to one knee, placing a hand on Orion's shoulder. "Being brave is not about putting yourself in danger, Orion. Or putting your friends in danger. You have to be wise about it as well. Use your head as well as your spark. And you are worthy of being my son. You are still too young to be putting yourself in danger like that." He told him.

Orion looked up at him still miserable. "But you're not scared of anything, father. I just wanted to be like you." He said with a sigh.

Sentinel finally softened before he lift Orion up into his arms, still kneeling down. "That is not always true, Orion. I was terrified today when I found out where you went. And seeing you being threatened by Barricade." He told him softly.

"You were scared?" Orion asked surprised.

Smiling softly, Sentinel stood up with Orion still in his arms and moved over to a wall to sit on. He set his son down next to him. "Of course I was. I was terrified of losing you. If I did not come in time, I would have. That is my greatest fear, Orion. You and your mother being hurt." He told him gently.

Orion glanced away from him thoughtfully then looked back at him. "So...even Primes can get scared?" He asked curiously.

Sentinel nodded again, arm around his son. "Even Primes are scared of something. We don't always show it but every day we live through something terrifying. I live each day afraid of the thought of you doing something foolish like you did today. If anything were to happen to you, it would destroy me, Orion Pax. You are my son." He said gently.

"I am sorry, father. I swear I won't do it again. I don't think I will ever go back to Kaon after meeting those jerks." Orion said before snickering at a thought. "Though I thought it was funny to see the looks on their faces when you showed up. That Barricade guy looked like he was about to lubercate himself."

Chuckling Sentinel shook his head with a sly smile. "That's because no one messes with my son without facing my wrath." He said before scooping Orion up and holding him close, even as the youngling laughed with him.

Orion rest his arms against Sentinel's chest before tiltingnhis head to the side. "Father, will we always be together like this? Just me and you and mother?"

Frowning slightly, Sentinel looked away before looking up at the stars high above them. "Orion, one day I will not be there for you. But no matter what, I will be watching. Do you remember the stories of Primus, that I told you about?" He asked softly.

Slowly Orion nodded. "The God that Primes are named after, right?" He asked.

"Yes. One day, I will return to the Matrix realm, where Primus rules over all. Like all mechs and femmes, we die some day. But we will always be. The night sky, thenstars, itnis saidnthat each star was once a Prime, returned tonthe matrix, yet remaining watch over us all." Sentinel told him. "One day, I will become a star to watch over you."

"But that won't be any time soon, will it?" Orion asked with some worry.

Sentinel smiled but shook his head. "No. It won't be soon. I plan on seeing you grow and becoming the next Prime first. We still have orns together, my son." He then stood up. "Come. It's high time we go settle your motther. She has been worried about you. I must warn you, however. She is not happy. Nor is Firestar. You may find that Streamline and Firestar will not allow Ariel to continue being your friend after today."

Orion's spark gave a jolt as he looked worried up at him. "They...they can't do that. Ariel is my best friend." He said, horrorified.

Sentinel gave his son a pointed look. "She is your best friend, who is their daughter and you put her in danger, Orion. They are not happy about that. And I will respect them for it and so will you. If they want you to stay away from her, you will. They need to calm down and learn to trust you again. This little adventure of yours nearly cost their daughter's life. As it is, it may have cost Prowl's career as well. If he had a glitch in his processor because of what those gladiators did, he won't be accepted as your advisor any more." He said firmly.

Shaking his head, Orion looked pained to hear that. He felt horrible now. "But that isn't fair. Prowl didn't even want to go. He tried to talk Ariel and me out of going. But I wouldn't listen. And I made him go." He said miserably.

Raising an optic ridge, Sentinel did look surprised. "I thought you didn't like Prowl." He said with amusement.

Orion shrugged half heartedly. "He is all right. He's too serious but I like him now. And not just because of what happened today. He...he seems more...I don't know. There is more to Prowl than meets the optic. I kind of want to know him now. I want to see what he really is like without all of the rules weighing down on him. I know what we did was just putting us all in danger but..." he grimaced at what he was thinking. "But it was kind of fun."

Ssentinel chuckled as he shook his head. He understood what Orionnwas trying to say. He knew in away, his son was now looking for a friend out of Prowl. "I will see what I can do to keeping him here, son. But it might not work. I cannot force Alchemist or any of the advisors to want take him as an apprentice." He told him.

"Why wouldn't they take him? He's really smart, he knows all of the rules a lot better than I do, he works hard." Orion said frowning.

"The large dent he recieved from the gladiators. If he has a glitch in his processor, not many will think he will be able to process information or be able to handle being advisor." Sentinel explained. "Glitches in the processor is not highly looked upon by many. Not even myself. It means there is a handicap in one. And the handicapped is not..."

Orion frowned and folded his arms as he pouted up at his creator. "That isn't fair." His words surprised his father. "Just because he might have a glitch doesn't mean he can't have a chance to prove himself. So what if he has a glitch? It doesn't mean he isn't worthy. I want him as my advisor. I will give him the benefit when no one will. He deserves a chance to try. Glitch or no glitch." stubbornly.

It couldn't be helped. Sentinel had to grin down at his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Orion Pax, that was very grown up of you to say. I am proud of you." He told him. Orion had to grin, feeling mighty proud of himself for once, winning an arguement with his father. "Come on, son. It is getting late and there is still a lot to do." The Prime said before leading his son towards the palace.

It was getting late and there was somewhere he needed to be. But he knew that he couldn't leave until he was sure that everyone was in recharge.

However, Megatron knew that his brother was still awake and probably going over the days events.

Not to mention, Sentinel had told him that he would be dealing with him later once things settled down. And if that meant anything, it was well known that The Prime always delivered what he said.

So knowing that Sentinel would be coming to seek him out, Megatron stayed in the library, pretending to be looking for a good data pad to read.

And when Sentinel appeared in the door way, he knew his fake sense of peace was over.

Pretending innocent red met furious, hard blue as they looked at each other; one smiling in greeting while the other frowned in stern reprimend. This was going to get, one knew. And the other thought it was time to put an end to this backstabbing.

"Megtron," Sentinel began, his tone hard.

"The mechling does in deed have glitch from his injuires. But he is fine." Megatron interrupted as he shrugged lightly. "The medic said something along the lines that his processing unit has been damaged so it will be harder for the youngling to process anything too straining without glitching out and perhaps fainting. But he said that the youngling will be able to process most of what he comes across." He saw Sentinel's optics narrow in confusion. "You did come here to as about the youngling, Prowl's condition, did you not?"

Sentinel frowned but shook his head. "Not entirely. I was going to ask Ratchet about Prowl's condition, not you. But it does save me some time from doing so." He stated.

"Glad to be of service then." Megatron said a little too fondly as he stood up and started towards the door with the data pad tucked under his arm. "I suppose you will need to go to recharge so you can begin looking for a new replacement for Orion Pax's advisor then. So I will just bid you good..."

He almost made it out the door.

But before the door would slide open to allow the large rusty silver Cybertronian out, Sentinel merely placed a palm on the anti-opening switch, keeping it from sliding open so that Megatron could leave.

"Prowl is staying right where he is, Megatron." The Prime said in a deep, stern voice. "He will continue being Orion's closest ally, friend and advisor. I will not accept his forced resignation." He then met his older brother's surprised look. "But that is not what I came to speak to you about!" He said, his vocodor starting to raise.

Megatron frowned before tilting his head to the side. "I am afraid I do not..." he was saying.

"I told you time and time again that Vos was not in any way a part of the so called Decepticon fraction terrorists, Megatron! I told you to leave it alone and not continue looking into it about the Seekers! They had nothing to do with the Decepticons! And still, you went behind my back and ordered the disposal of a non existent threat!"

"Ah. This is about that, is it?" Megatron asked skeptically, his tone hardened. "I told you what I felt, Sentinel. I know that Vos had something to do with the Decepticon fraction's beginnings. Silverbolt is hiding something and I know that if we just continue..." he was saying.

Sentinel growled before he pulled back his hand from the control panel and slammed it against the door. "Silverbolt is dead, Megatron! As is all of Vos!" He snarled.

There was a deafening silence as Megatron looked wide optic at Sentinel. It was like he could not believe that at all. And looking deep into his brother's optics, Sentinel could see genuine confusion and horror inside of them. It struck a twinge of uncertainty inside of the Prime when he saw that look.

"What?" Megatron asked almost breathlessly. "What do you mean that Silverbolt is dead? And all of Vos?"

Frowning at him, Sentinel shool his head before lowering his fist. "So you are unaware that because of your accusations against Vos, the High Council took your request of destroying Vos with Strike droids to avoid further deception and terror attacks against Iacon and Autobot alligned cities and towns?" He asked, trying to keep his tone steady.

Megatron turned away from him and walked back to the table. He looked stunned by the news as he stared hard at the ground. "No...I mean, yes. I was unaware of that. I did not request the immediate destruction of Vos and its Seekers." He tirned back with a jerk, a deep growl in his vocoder. "When did this happen?!" He demanded.

Sentinel frowned at the demand but shook his head as he walked closer to his older brother. "I recieved the report of the ordered attack this morn. As it was happening. I sent our fastest scouts to investigate while I went to deal with the council." He reached inside of his compartments and brought out a holo pad.

Activating it, holo images erupted from the screen to show the destruction of Vos. In the images, the entire aerial city, built into the cliffs on the other side if the Black Silver Badlands was all in flames and smoke. Bodies of Seekers littered the ground as another taken image appeared. Most were adult Seekers and some were of younglings and seekerlets. The known title of Seeker sparklings. There were hundreds of them, if not thousands.

A deep hiss escaped Megatron as he glared at the images. "All of those Seekers! Even the young ones!" He sharply looked at Sentinel. "Were there no survivors?!" He demanded.

"You know what happens with attack droids, Megatron. Once they are given orders, they are thoroughly taken out." Sentinel said gravely. "Our scout searched the entire city and found no living Seeker." He pressed another button on the pad and two seperate images appeared.

Images of a silver and blue Seeker coated in dried energon from several gashes in his chassis as well half of his helm blown to pieces. And images of a Seeker femme slumped against a cliffside road wall with no head at all and a nasty gash in her midsection.

Megatron hissed at the sight. He knew those body frames just as well as Sentinel did. "Silverbolt and Sunblaze?! They were both..."

"Utterly destroyed. As was the rest of the Seeker race." Sentinel said gravely. "I just recieved these reports an orn ago, right before we went to Kaon for my son, Streamline's daughter and the young apprentice. I was told by the High Council that you were the one who made the request of the termination of the Seekers." He said, tone hard.

Megatron snarled but not at Sentinel. His servos were clenched tightly from rage. "I did no such thing! I would never do such a thing like that! Not to all of those Seekerlets! They had their uses!" He then caught himself, meeting Sentinel's narrowed blue gaze. "I requested an investigation into the matter! Not termination! Someone is trying to set me up to take the blame and when I find out who it is, I will rip out their spark chamber!"

Quickly, Sentinel placed a hand onto Megatron's shoulder only to have it thrown right back off. He was startled bu the motion. "Megatron..." he was saying.

But Megatron cut him off by jabbing a servo right into his face, stopping only inches from touching him. "And you believed it, did you not?! You believed that I would stoop so low to order the total destruction of the Seeker race?! Do you really think I am such a monster, Sentinel Prime?! Even after I came to you, telling you I knew where Orion Pax was with his greasy little friends?! After I ran with your fragging guards to save them from their own destruction?! You believed the High Council over me, your own fragging brother?!" He snarled into Sentinel's face.

Sentinel, for once in his life as Prime, flinched from the rage. He did not blame Megatron for being so angry. He would too if the positions were reversed. "Megatron, I am sorry for not belieiving..." he was saying.

"Sorry is not fragging good enough, Sentinel!" Megatron snapped before he spun away and stormed towards the door.

"Megatron, where are you going?" Sentinel asked worriedly.

Snarling, Megatron glared directly at the door ready to smash through if it didn't open fast enough. "To find out who set me up! And destroy them!" He snapped and was out of the library, stomps going all the way down the corridors as he went.

Sentinel was left stading there, stunned but hurt nonetheless. He just could not believe this. He couldn't believe he couldn't have just gone to his older brotjer instead of blowing it right out of the aft like he had.

Sighing, The Prime set his faceplates into the palm of his hand. He was ashamed of himself. And it was more than likely he had pushed Megatron further away with his accusation.

Still, something didn't feel right. He wasn't sure what it was.

"My Prime." Sentinel looked up when he heard a familiar voice. He smiled faintly to see Streamline coming in, looking concerned. "Is everything all right? I could hear shouting from down the hall. And then I seen Megatron storming away."

Slowly shaking his head, The Prime sighed wearily. He did look pretty tired. "I told him of Vos and the idea that it was him who may have been responcible for its destruction." He told him down. "He was not happy."

Streamline frowned as he glanced over his shoulder before shaking his head. "I bet he wasn't." He murmured before looking back at Sentinel. "Would you like me to try and speak to him?" He asked woriedly.

Shaking his head, Sentinel pushed himself off the table he had been leaning against. "I do not he will not appreciate that, Streamline. He has never been fond of you." He told him before waving his most trusted friend away. "Why don't you take the night off? You have a daughter who has been through a lot today."

Nodding with a smile, Streamline turned to leave to do that.

"Streamline." Sentinel spoke up as another thought hit him, making the Captain of the Guard look back at him. "Today...was horrible. Both of our younglings could have been killed because of a silly sense of curiousity. Orion feels terrible that he put Ariel through that kind of danger." The Prime looked almost pleadingly at his friend. "Please consider his apology and allow Ariel to remain his friend. She is the only one he has. All of the other younglings are intimidated by his stature as the Prince." He told him.

For a moment, Streamline only frowned,noptics narrowing thoughtfully before he softened and nodded. "Ariel would never forgive me if I forbade her from her best friend, sire. I never was considering taking that friendship away." He told his Prime softly.

Sentinel smiled back and nodded his approval and then dismissed Streamline again.


	7. Chapter Seven

"AHHH! WATCH WHAT YOU ARE DOING YOU CRAZY SON OF A GLITCH! THAT HURTS!" The voice could be heard from outside, but no one dared to go looking for the source, knowing they would end up being targeted.

Inside the darkend building was the source, sitting on a berth getting repaired, Barricade slammed a fist down as a nasty jolt rushed through his arm as it was being reconnected.

The mech beside him rolled his single eye and continued his harsh repair on his companion. He was fixing the ripped wires and reconnecting some. He had given some sedatives to Barricade but not enough to take away all of the pain. He had done it on purpose too. "Quit your complaining, Barricade. Your just lucky The Prime didn't take your head off for what you were about to do to his offspring. Which you know fairly well we weren't suppose to kill until the right time." He told him wearily.

Barricade narrowed his red glare at the cyclops mech, not amused. "Well, you are just fragging lucky that that mech didn't take your fragging head off for mech handling that femme! Why did you escape with just getting punched, Shockwave?! That ain't fair!" He snarled.

Rolling his optic, Shockwave chose to ignore the whining but did make the final repairs hurt more, causing the black and white mech yelp loudly.

"What I want to know is why didn't the really big guy do more to fragging Soundwave than knock him off feet?!" Barricade finally growled after Shockwave finished. He shot their very silent companion a dark look.

In the corner of the room, the largest mech was gently running his servos across one of his pets' back, a big black felinish Cybertronian with a single red optic and large sharp fangs. Its tail was twitching and a rumbling pur was the only soundmits was making. But nonetheless, Soundwave ignored Barricade's bantering. He was more content to just petting his large sparkcat.

"Hey! Are you even fragging listening, Soundwave?!" Barricade roared when he realized that he hadn't been answered.

"No." The large mech simply said and earned a string of swear words. He ignored it for a megatick before looking up at the loud mouth. "Inquiry: the youngling apprentice's identity." He stated blankly.

Barricade looked at him with surprise before he snorted as he sat up, swinging his legs back over the table. "Oh, him. He reminds me of someone I kno...oh." his optics brightened as something clicked and he snarled. "That little slagger! I know who he was now! He's a little Praxian brat that..." he was snarling.

"Who cares?" Shockwave remarked dryly. "What I want to know is why we just didn't end those fools when we had the chance? It would have sped up the process of this plan?"

Soundwave shook his head as he looked at both. "Instructions: clear. Scare targets. Rectify trust among Prime's people. Goal: distrust." He stated blankly.

Barricade and Shockwave both gave him an annoyed look.

"You know, Soundwave. That is really annoying. Why do you not just talk like a normal mech? We know you can." The violent purple mech remarked dryly.

"Answer: to be annoyance." Was the silent mech's reply and he almost sounded smug.

"Damn you!" Barricade growled before huffing and looking at the wall. "I agree with you, Shockwave. We should have just killed the brats and be done with them."

"If you done that, I would have killed you."

Barricade yelped in alarm, jumping high into the air at the sound of that growling voice. He leapt off the berth, whirling his cannon to life to use it. He did not hesitate to shoving it into the intruder's face and almost immediately regretted it.

Because a gleaming rusty silver servo grabbed his arm roughly, yanking the black and white off his feet. Glaring red optics narrowed dangerously at him tje large mech tightened his grip until the metal groaned in his hand and the mech cried out in pain.

"I have one simple question for you three and depending what the answer is will save your fragging lives." Megatron growled, before yanking hard on Barricade's arm, again making him cry out in pain. "Are you fragging idiots?! Attacking and harming my nephew like that was like asking my pathetic brother to rip your fragging sparks out! And then that would have destroyed my plan to making myself look like a saint to the people's optics!"

Barricade winced and then yelped, trying to tug his arm free. "The little brat pissed me off! He slashed my face!" He snarled and whined.

Snarling, Megatron threw the black and white mech hard away from him, causing him to hit the berth hard and go sailing over it. "Which makes you ever more pathetic, Barricade! You couldn't even dodge an attack that a nine vorn old mechling sent at you!" He snapped.

Growling, Barricade was on his feet again thrusting his cannon forward to aim at Megatron. But he stopped immediately when a large barrel of a fusion cannon was shoved into his face. He knew to draw back before he lost his head entirely. He stepped back, deactivating his cannon and raising his servos in surrender. "Sorry, my Lord. I am just angry."

"Keep your temper in check next time, Barricade! Because the next time, I won't stop myself from firing!" Megatron snarled before putting away his cannon. He whirled to face Soundwave. "Why did you bring him in?! He is an idiot!"

Soundwave merely shrugged while Barricade choked on his own words of outrage. But he wasn't stupid enough to complain to someone much bigger and more vicious.

Shockwave stood and bowed respectfully to the large being. "Lord Megatron." He sad respectfully.

Megatron shot a look at him before he turned a glare onto Soundwave. "Soundwave, you the one I trust the most out your lot. Answer me this and depending on your answer, I may let your subunits survive." He nodded sharply when the silent mech straightened, completely at attention. "Wise to pay attention. Did you or one of these idiots hack into the Iacon Government systems to put an order for the destruction of Vos?" He growled.

All three stiffened at that news; two for one reason and one for a completely different reason.

"Negative." Soundwave stated and the third relaxed. But then he pointed at the third. "Designations Barricade and Soundwave did not. Designation Shockwave did."

Megatron snarled as he whirled around to glare at the one optic mech, who immediately raised his servos in his defense, backing away. It did no good as the large mech lashed out, grabbing the shorter by the neck andnslamming him against the wall.

"Wa-wait, my Lord! I...I can explain!" Shockwave choked out as his vocoder began to be squeezed. He clutched onto Megatron's wrist, struggling only a little. It didn't work. He knew he would never break free from the mech's grip. "My Lo-Lord, please!"

"You knew that I had plans for Vos, Shockwave! You knew I had planned to seek alliance from the Seekers for our take over! And yet, you had the nerve to put in the order that Vos was destroyed, framing me to look the fool! To put me in the blame! Give me one reason why I should not rip your vocoder out of your body and shove it up your aft?!" Snarled the rusty silver tyrant.

Choking in pain, Shockwave let go of his Lord's wrist and quickly got into his arm compartment. He pulled out what looked like a data chip, holding it out to him. "Fo-forgive me, my Lord! But I wa-was taking certain measures to suceed with our goals! I swear!" He gasped.

Eyeing the chip, Megatron snarled before he snatched it from the cyclops mech and nearly slammed it into the computer system right near them. He waited till it loaded all of the information before he stiffened and released Shockwave, allowing him to fall into a heap at his feet.

On the screens showed access codes and what looked like a security recording. It even had schematics for Shockwave's plan.

"What the frag is this?!" Megatron demanded.

Shockwave, still rubbing his vocoder, climbed unsteadily to his feet before tapping a button on the wall. It played the security recording, which surprised all to show the youngling they had just seen that day. It looked like he was sneaking into the hall of government records.

"This, my lord, is how you will clear your name. I have taken certain percautions to do it this way. I have ensured that this false evidence will point out the youngling named Prowl will take the fall. Not you." Shockwave stated.

"Explain yourself! And do not lie your way out of it! Soundwave will tell me if you are!" Megatron snapped.

Shockwave nodded before pointing at the schematics, motioning to Megatron to read it. "I came up with this plan of deception to assist you into gaining the trust you need from The Prime and the High Council. The destruction of Vos, a city that had a shaking relationship with Iacon as it was, is to help. By pointing you out as the accussed, it will have shaken The Prime's trust." He explained.

Megatrom growled at him, his servos starting to ball up tightly. "That is suppose to be a good thing?!" He snarled.

Shockwave backed up a step before pointing at the frozen image of the mechling, Prowl. "It would have its uses, my lord. You see, it would shake up The Prime's trust in you, and then when you prove that it was not you but a Praxian brat, he will feel so terrible that he even blamed you that he will not be looking at you when you decide to kill him." He told him.

There was a pause. Megatron now did look interested. He even stepped back, allowing the cyclops to have more room. "Interesting theory. But why the Praxian?" He asked curiously.

"Well, simply, you wanted him out of the way in the first place, which is why you told Soundwave to hurt him when you called us about the younglings coming to Kaon. His intellect, as you worried about, would have proved a nuisense when your plan fell through." Shockwave explained. "I took the measure to make that would be the final screw to his undoing. With this false evidence pointing the Praxian to be the one who framed you, The Prime would have his trust so shakened up. Knowing him, he will not have the wretch because of his age, but exile him. As it is, Praxus does not, did not have a good relationship with Vos. They actually loathed each other."

Slowly Megatron nodded as it sunk in. "I see. So you are putting the blame on Praxus." He then frowned darkly and looked at Shockwave. "One problem, Shockwave. I had plans for Vos. You knew I wanted Seekers a part of my future army. But now I cannot have any because they were all destroyed!" He growled.

Shockwave actually looked smug as he lift his arm and pressed a control button. "Were they?" He asked as there came a click and then a rumble.

Everyone looked to see that a door in the room slid open and emitted a sound that perked all of their attention. Megatron's especially. He walked right over to the room with Shockwave behind him and looked in. What he saw made his optics light up before he grinned cruelly.

Sniffling, whirling, sobbing sparklings were all over the room's floor. There were a small handful but they were alive. Many of them were sobbing in fear as they looked up with alarm but some were in deep recharge. But all of them were Seekerlets. There was only one adult large Seeker standing watch over them and that one made Megatron frown.

"Who is he?" The tyrant asked, eyeing the Seeker looking back at him.

"His name is Cyclonus. He is my contact from Vos. I made a deal with him that if he helped me with my plan, he would not be dismantled like the rest has." Shockwave stated, though he looked as if he wanted to blow the Seeker to pieces. "He wants to join the Decepticon cause, my Lord. He has been quite usef. He even took the liberty to ensuring that two of the Seekerlets brought here were Silverbolt's own offspring." He motioned to a rather large blue Seekerlet clutching onto a small light purple one, who was wailing as if he was in great pain. Both looked terrified but miserable nonetheless.

"Two? As I understand it, I recalled there being three of Silverbolt's brats. Where is the third?" Megatron asked frowning.

Shockwave shook his head as he gave Cyclonus a dark look, who grimaced. "He says that he could not find the youngest of the three. During the Iacon Attack Droid raid, Silverbolt's mate rescued it from being taken and then ended up dead. He searched for it but he could not find it." He grunted.

Cyclonus grimaced again. "I would have kept looking if that Iacon wretched scout hadn't showed up. I had but just deal with the other two." He tried to defend himself. "The youngest was so small and weak as it ws so it is more than likely he is dead. He would not have survived the wilderness if he managed to get out of harm's way." He explained.

Megatron growled at the thought but was pleased nonetheless that he had Seekerlets. "Good. You, with Shockwave, will be in charge of them. Begin their re-education in the next few cycles. I want them to be the toughest little glitches of my army." He turned and went over to the computer, pulling out the data chip. "Be prepared in the next few cycles. We will have the final drawback of our plan by then."

Barricade nodded grumpily. "Yeah, we'll be prepared." He paused and frowned. "For what?"

Megatron turned and gave the black and white a sneering smirk. "For the death of the Prime." He told him wickedly.

"What, is The Prime sick?" Cyclonus asked stepping out ofthe room of noise.

"No, idiot. We're going to kill him. And his little brat too." Shockwave told him sharply.

Cyclonus gave a short harsh laugh. "Great idea. Who needs a Prime anyway?" He said quite pleased.

Megatron growled as he turned a glare onto the Seeker. "There will be , idiot." He then gave the Seeker a look to shut up when he started to ask. "I will new the new Prime. If you stick with me, I will ensure that you have your revenge against Praxus for the total destruction of Vos." He told him with dark pride.

Cyclonus paused staring at him before he stood completely straight like a soldier. "All hail Megatron Prime then." He simply said.

Oh, Megatron loved the sound of that and even chuckled as he turned away. "Good. And nefore we kill my dear little brother and take what is rightfully mine, I think I will get rid of the little Praxian pest. If he stays around like my brother insists, he will ruin everything." He stated.

Barricade then chuckled wickedly as he stepped after his lord and master. "I think I might be able to help out with that." He said and earned a curious look from Megatron. "Cause I know that brat is. And I don't think anyone would be too happy about his creator's identity."


	8. Chapter Eight

The next morn came too quickly but nonetheless, Orion was somewhat happy. He still felt bad for what happened the day before. He had put Ariel and Prowl in danger and he wanted to make up for it. He was going to seek out his new friend in the medbay, with a cube of energon and some rust bars.

Entering the medbay, Orion found Ratchet first. He saw the mech working on something at a desk before he noticed the young prince. "Hi, Ratchet!"

"Young master Orion Pax, what a surprise. What can I you?" The lime green medic asked before looking him over with concern. "You are not in need of repairs, are you? Did you scrape your knee joints again?"

Orion laughed sheepishly, remembering that one time. He had been showing off to Ariel and some her femme friends by trying to walk along a very thin pole. He remembered slipping and barely catching onto the pole but had scraped himself up pretty good until Streamline had been passing by. The Captain of the Honor Guard had been frantic to see his young future Prime dangling off the side of a palace wall and had went to rescue him. He had recieved quite a lecture for it by the mech as it was.

Shaking the thoughts out of his processor, Orion held up the energon. "Uh, no. Not this time. I actually came to see Prowl. I brought him something to eat. Can he have visitors?" He asked smiling.

Smiling back, Ratchet nodded as he pointed down a line of private rooms. "He is in the last one, Young Orion Pax." He told him.

"Thanks!" Orion said before hurrying down the hall with his load. He found where Ratchet sad he would be in, sitting on a berth, looking at a data pad with a miserable look on his face plates.

Now that he was here, Orion did feel horrible again he eyed a repair patch on Prowl's head where there had been a large dent from that jerk, Soundwave's assault. He knew that injury was his fault.

Clearing his vocoder, Orion stepped into the room, catching Prowl's room, cringing when the youngling gave him a blank look before looking away again. "Um...hi, Prowl. How are you feeling?" He asked shifting uneasily.

Prowl didn't answer but stared away from him.

Orion sighed softly before stepping closer and setting his load down right next to Prowl. "Um...Prowl, I want to apologize for what happened yesterday. You were right. It was stupid to go to Kaon and it's my fault you were hurt. I am so sorry. I was...I was hoping to make it all right between us. Can...can we be friends now? I brought you rust bars?" He sad trying to sound light sparked.

Prowl still did not say anything but kept his optics focused away from the young Prince. It was obvious he was upset.

Sighing, Orion's shoulders slumped beforenhe turned and started to leave.

"I have never had friends before. Do friends like to share their rust bars?" Prowl suddenly asked.

Blinking in surprise, Orion turned back and perked up to see that the young apprentice had picked up bar and was holding one out to him while already chewing on on. The young prince grinned and walked back to the berth. "Sometimes. Does that mean we can be friends?" He asked hopefully.

Prowl studied him before he offered a light smile for the first time since the two met. "You were really brave yesterday, Orion Pax. I would like us to be friends." He said smiling.

Grinning, Orion pulled himself up on the berth and took the offered rust bar. "You were really brave too! The way you stabbed that jerk's foot! That was cool!" He said grinning.

"Heh, I thought it was cool how you sliced open that Barricade guy's face with the spear." Prowl said lightly.

"We made a pretty good team, huh?" Orion asked giving his new friend a nudge.

Prowl nodded as he consumed his rust bar before his face fell. He lowered his head, turning slightly away. "I...I might have to leave Iacon." He looked back at Orion when he choked in surprise. "Ratchet said I have a glitch now. My information processing unit was damaged. So I won't be able to process anything that doesn't make sense or understand. Alchemist already told me because I have a glitch, I cannot be his apprentice any more." He said glumly.

Orion looked at him with sympathy but then he smiled and shrugged. "That's okay! Alchemist is an inventor anyway! He doesn't know everything. You're still gonna be my advisor!" He told him cheerfully.

Prowl looked at him in surprise. "But I have a glitch. And I should have been responcible by not letting you and Ariel talking me into going to Kaon."

Orion shook his head, still smiling. "I don't care if you have a glitch. You are my friend and I want you to be my future advisor. My father already said it was okay. He said that if I wanted you as my future advisor, then I can. Glitch or no glitch." He told him.

For a long moment, Prowl stared at him but then he let out a resigned sigh and nodded with a smile. "Thank you, my Future Prime." He told him gratefully.

"And none of that, Prowl. You are my friend now. So just call me Orion." The young Prince told him firmly.

Smiling, Prowl nodded again. "All right...Orion." he said to his friend.

Just then someone appeared in the room's door way, making both look up to see a serious looking Streamline. They both cringed, wondering if he was still angry. But then the Honor Guard softened some. "My young master Orion Pax, your father calls for you to be at his side. There is an announcement he wishes to make to all of Iacon. It's about something that happened yesterday." He told them and then shook his head when Orion grimaced. "It is not about what happened with you, Ariel and Prowl. That, my young Prime, will remain only between few."

Orion nodded as he slid off the berth, pausing to glance at Prowl. "Um, can Prowl come too? He is suppose to be my future advisor so shouldn't he be there?" He asked.

Streamline smiled and nodded. "I have already cleared him with Ratchet. He can leave when he feels up to it." He simply told him.

Orion looked at his new friend, who smiled as he was already climbing off the berth. He grinned at him as they followed Streamline out, waving at Ratchet, who smiled and returned the wave.

For a little while, the three walked in silence. Orion couldn't help but glance up at Streamline rather anxious. He wondered if the Honor Guard was still...

"Young Orion Pax," Streamline spoke up, making Orion cringe as if he had been lashed out at. He sighed and smiled down at the young Prince. "I understand that you made a grave mistake dealing with my daughter. But I will forgive you for it and I will allow you to remain her friend. All I ask is you do not endanger her again." He told him.

Orion blinked a few times before smiling and nodding. "I won't. I promise. If anything, I will protect her more than ever." He swore.

Smiling, Streamline patted Orion on the head and then lead straight on.

The calling of all of Iacon was on the large palace balcony, which did have nearly everyone there. Sentinel Prime, his mate and the young prince was at the edge, looking down at all of the city. Streamline stood with Firestar and Ariel to the side. Prowl was standing close to Orion, standing firm and tall. There was a hint of sadness and uncertainty in the air. Orion wasn't sure what it was but he didn't like it. His father was looking gravely serious about whatever he was about to address.

Finally the moment came.

Sentinel gave his mate and son a sad smile before walking closer so all could see him. Everyone below went quiet to respect their Prime. "All of my people of Iacon, I come to you to announce a horrible event that took place yesterday morn." There were a few murmurs in the crowd and Orion shared a glance with Prowl, who looked equally confused. "Yesterday morn, in the eighth orn, I recieved terrible news of the destruction of Vos, the Seeker city. There was a confusion of reports dealing with Vos that led to the attack. A scout was sent to investigate but he found no good news. All of Vos was destroyed. Along with all of its Seeker race."

This time the murmurs broke out louder. Even Orion was horrified to hear of that.

"That includes adults and Sparklings. No Seeker was spared. The anniliation of Vos will not be over looked. Investigations are being taken seriously and..." Sentinel was saying.

"That won't be nessessary any more, dear brother."

Everyone on the balcony turned surprused and the three younglings cringed in horror to see who was with Megatron. None of them had wanted to see that black and white mech again. But there he was, smirking arrogantly directly at Prowl, who cringed back as if he was being threatened.

Sentinel stiffened before he started to growl at the sight of Barricade. His hand immediately strayed to Orion, pushing him behind him for protection. "Megatron, what is he doing here?!" He demanded. He didn't even tell Streamline down for suddenly whirling out his blaster cannon.

Megatron held up his servos and stepped to the side in between Barricade and Streamline. "Hold fire, Streamline. He is here to make a statement about a certain someone." He looked at Sentinel, serious to a fault. "Sentinel, we have a problem. I discovered who framed me. And you're not going to like it." He stated.

Everyone stiffened but Semtinel frowned deeply. "Who was it, Megatron?" He asked very seriously.

Sighimg heavily, Megatron pointed at someone on the balcony. Everyone looked at who it was he was pointing at before stiffening with shock and alarm. No one could believe it at all.

Prowl frowned when he saw the large mech pointing towards him and he turned to see who was nehind him. He only stiffened when no one was there. He turned with a jerk, optics wide and he pointed at himself. "Me?!" He yelped.

Orion felt his breath catch in his vents and he slowly shook his head. He didn't believe it. It couldn't have been his new friend. Prowl was good! He just couldn't be the one responcible. He just didn't believe it!

And neither did Sentinel Prime.

Slowly shaking his head, The Prime narrowed his optics at Megatron. "A youngling? Are you out of your processor, Megatron?! How could a youngling be the one who framed you?! How could he be responcible for the total destruction of Vos?! Is it him?!" He demanded glaring at Barricade, who once again raised his servos in his own defense. "Is he somehow forcing you to blame Prowl?!"

Megatron shook his head, almost sypathetically. He sighed heavily before getting into an inner compartment and pulling out a data chip. "I could not believe it myself, brother. But it is true. The youngling is the perfect spy and sabatage bot. No one would have ever expected him." He told him.

Optics narrowing, Sentinel snatched the data chip and marched over to the nearest computer consol. He was fully aware of everyone following him as he shoved the chip into the I/O port and loading the information.

Orion was at Prowl's side immediately, whose optics were starting to twitch and his helm started smoking. He knew it had to be his glitch that was getting to him. "Don't worry, Prowl! My father will fix this! I know you never do something..." he suddenly cut himself off with a shocked look when a security recording was being played.

It was of Prowl in the Hall of Government Records, a place he had no business in whatsoever. Especially alone.

There were series of gasps from all around the balcony, one being Prowl. His helm was now emitting a lot of smoke before it let off a loud pop and he fell backwards onto his back, completely offline.

"Prowl!" Orion yelped ducking down next to his friend. "Dad! Prowl is hurt! We need Ratchet!"

But Sentinel did not move. He jut stared at the computer screen, staring in surprise. He could not believe his optics. There had to be some mistake. He turned to look at Megatron, who carefully. "I do not understand, Megatron." He said breathlessly.

Megatron and Barricade both shook their heads, looking pitifully at The Prime. "I know. I didn't understand why Prowl would do this either. But then he contacted me early this morn and told me he knew the youngling. The evidence is against him, my brother. I don't want to believe it but it is all true. Barricade can explain." He said glumly.

All eyes turned onto the mech as he stepped forward, leering at the fallen youngling. He seemed amused by the mechhling's new situation. "Prowl is the offspring of Outlaw, a gangster and terrorist in Praxus. I know because that is my cousin. So your little youngling there is the son of a criminal, who is serving time in prison. I didn't recognize the brat until later. I never even met him until yesterday. I know for a fact that it was Vos's doing for Outlaw being in prison in the first place. As it is, Praxians hate Seekers." He explained in his most serious voice. So it is likely they sent him to infiltrate your city and send some report in about anniliating Vos."

"This is absurd!" It was Beta who came to Prowl's defense as she knelt down to help Orion rouse Prowl out of forced recharge. She looked pretty furious about the whole deal. "Prowl is just twelve vorns old! He is still a youngling! Too young to do something like this!"

"Perhaps." Megatron stated firmly. "Or perhaps he is the right age for such a task. No one would suspect him. He is for his age. Too grown up. And he is a criminal's son. You would actually allow such a person be near your son? I certainly would not."

Sentinel had quite the hard look on his face plates. He could this happened right under his optics and he never saw it. He could see Megatron's point of how Prowl was used against Iacon and Vos. He would never had suspected him, a youngling. He couldn't look away from this. Especially with the fact that Prowl was the son of a criminal. Now that he thought about it, he didn't about the youngling. He had never asked. He had only seen from a report that he was highly intelligent, well behaved, and was around his son's age. But he never had looked into his background. That was most disconcerting. He knew he had to take action now that it was out in the open.

Glancing down at Prowl as he had reawakened, The Prime frowned before walking over to tower over him, Orion and Beta, making all of them look up in surprise. "Prowl, be honest. What is your creator's name?" He asked sternly.

Orion blinkednseveral times before his breath caught. "Father..." he was saying.

"Orion Pax, do not interupt." The Prime said sternly to him before looking at Prowl. "What is the designation of your creator?"

Prowl stared up at him before glancing towards a smug looking Barricade. Only then did he sigh and lowered his head. He pulled himself to his feet and tried to look tall. "His name is Outlaw. I suppose Barricade, my cousin did tell you that." He said somewht crestfallen.

There were a few murmurs and worried glances. Orion looked worried from his father to his friend. He knew what this would come to. He could see it in his father's optics. "Dad, no. Please. He...he wouldn't do that. He is good. He's my friend." He said almost pleadingly.

Sentinel heaved a heavy sigh before he turned slightly away, looking at Megatron. He met his brother's serious gaze before shaking his head. "Not any more he is not. By ruling of The Prime, and evidence pointed against the young Praxian, Prowl, hereby give immediate judgement and punishment."

"Dad! No!" Orion pleaded.

"Exile. Prowl, you are banished from Iacon City. You will be returned to Praxus, with request of your own Government that certain punishments are taken place." Sentinel said heavily.

Orion and Prowl both flinched as if they had been struck. They did not like to hear that at all. "But...father, please! Prowl wouldn't...!" He was saying.

Sentinel frowned at Orion but not without a soft look. "I am sorry, Orion. But I have spoken and it shall be done. I cannot allow the son of a criminal be amongst our faculty. The High Council would never allow it." He told him as softly as he could.

"But that isn't fair! I want Prowl as my..." Orion was saying.

"That is too bad, Orion Pax. Now hush. Streamline, I will have you escort Prowl to the substation and see him leave Iacon City. If he ever returns here again, we will see immediate action and possibly put him in a small prison." Sentinel said. "And I hope you can live with youself to know that you are the cause of total destruction of Vos. Because of you, a whole race was destroyed."

Prowl's head snapped up and he looked at the Prime with surprise. "Wh-what?! No, wait! I didn't...!" He started to say but Streamline grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

"Wait!" Orion said stunned. He was torn in between going to Prowl's aid or trying to talk his father into giving his friend a chance. "Dad, please! Don't do this!"

"This discussion is over." Sentinel said firmly before looking at Megatron, optics rather hard. "Brother, this is not over. I do not want him," he looked at Barricade sharply. "In Iacon any longer. Arrange a guard escort for him to leave. Get him out of this city now!"

"Hmph. Some thanks I get." Barricade grumbled but willingly went with guards to leave.

"Dad!" Orion complained as he watched helplessly as Streamline was taking a crestfallen Prowl with him. He shook his head before hurrying over to Sentinel. "Dad, this isn't..."

Sentinel sighed heavily as he looked at Orion. "Life is not always fair, Orion. Your so called friend used us to do something terrible. And I am not going to allow him to stay." He then touched Orion's shoulder when he lowered his head down in pain and sorrow. "I will fix this." He said more quietly before he turned away and started walking out.

Orion stared after him in surprise but there was some hope in his spark.

Megatron frowned as he barely caught what was said. He did not like this. "Brother, where are you going?" He pried.

Sentinel, looking determined, just kept walking, throwing the door open. "I am going to Alpha Trion! He will know what really happened!" He snapped over his shoulder plates.

Megatron held in a hiss. He had forgotten about that meddling old mech. The one mech that could bring everything crashing down on their heads. He shot a glance towards Barricade as he was going down the stairs, having heard that from The Prime. The black and white mech deeply before he nodded.

It would be taken care of.


	9. Chapter Nine

Orion felt even worse than he had that morning. He had lost his new friend. He knew he would never see him again once he left Iacon and that hurt. It was enough to make him feel completely shut down.

Ariel had tried to say something to him earlier but he felt so down that he lost a friend that he barely even heard her. He couldn't believe this had happened. He just didn't understand what happened or how it happened. He didn't believe that Prowl had anything to do with destruction of Vos.

"Orion."

Orion stopped from walking towards his room and turned to see his uncle coming towards him. He tried to smile and wave but it was only half hearted. "Hi, Uncle Megatron." He said not able to hide the misery.

Megatron walked straight up to him and lift him up into his arms. "Hey, don't look so down. Knowing your old mech, he will sort this all out. You will see your friend again." He told him.

Orion sighed as he placed a hand onto his shoulder. "I know. But don't get it. How could Prowl have anything to do with Vos' destruction? It doesn't make sense." He told him.

Megatron shook his head with sympathy. "Life never does make sense, Orion. There is just too many confusing angles to it. The only thing you can do is make the most of it." He then smiled almost fondly at the youngling. "Now, I have a surprise for you. I got your father's permission for it too." He told him already starting to walk.

Like any youngling, Orion perked up at the sound of a surprise. "A surprise? What kind of surprise?" He asked in intterest.

Grinning down at Orion, Megatron shook his head as he carried him out of the palace into a secluded area where an unguarded gate was. "You will just have to wait and see it, my youngling." He told him.

"Will I like this surprise?" Orion asked optics bright with excitement.

Again Megatron grinned as he took Orion right out the gate and into the city. "Orion Pax, my dearest nephew, it is to die for." He told him.

For a short while, Megatron just carried his young nephew through the streets of Iacon not answering any questions that he had. He just told him to wait amd see. But he seemed amused on how excited Orion was.

Finally, the pair came to the substation and Orion looked surprised.

"Uncle Megatron, what are we doing here?" The young prince asked, sounding excited indeed. He had a feeling he knew what his surprise was now. Especially when he saw Prowl and Streamline just down the railway plateform.

Megatron smiled as he set Orion in front of him. "Your creator said it was all right for you to see Prowl off. So that is your surprise." He told him before nodding. "Send Streamline over here once you get over there. I need a word with him."

Orion nodded brightly before turning and hurrying over towards Prowl and Streamline. He never even noticed the wicked smirk on his uncle's face plates as he backed away around the corner.

Prowl was waiting for permission to board the railway cart. He was not happy at all. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He just didn't understand it. How did he get into this position? How could he be blamed for what happened to Vos? It was true that Praxians didn't like Seekers all that much. And there had been empty threats by some about killing the winged race but they were not stupid to anniliate a whole race.

Still, he had had nothing to do with Vos' destruction. So how could he be blamed?

"Hey, Prowl!"

The youngling nearly jumped out of his gaskets when he heard that voice. He even saw Streamline jump and spin around right with him. They turned with a jerk to see Orion waving at them with a big grin.

Gaping, Streamline stepped forward to greet him, though stunned. "Orion Pax, what are you doing here?" He asked with concern. "Did something happen?"

Orion shook his head as he stopped next to him, still smiling. "No. Uncle Megatron brought me. I just wanted to see Prowl off and all. He said he wanted to talk to you too." He said pointing back to where he came from.

Frowning with suspicion, Streamline looked and saw no one. He didn't like this. There was a warning flashing in his processor. "Did he now? Then I better go find out what is going on." He said seriously before walking towards the area Orion had pointed out.

Prowl was still gaping at Orion stunned to see him there. "Orion, you really came to see me off?" He asked in bewilderment.

Orion smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Yeah. You're my friend, Prowl. Of course I did. I didn't even get to say goodbye either. It isn't going to be forever either. My father is going to fix this. He doesn't believe that you had anything to do with Vos. When he finds out did, you'll get to come back." He told him.

Feeling some hint of gratitude, Prowl smiled. "That will be great, Orion. I really did not have anything to do Vos. Yes, it is true my creator is a criminal and Praxians do not like Seekers very much. But I do not have anything against them." He swore.

"I know. I believe you." Orion told him. "And I swear, father does too. Otherwise he wouldn't be trying to fix it..."

"ARGH!"

Both Orion and Prowl jumped when they heard a shout of pain. They turned to look down the plateform, in the direction that Orion had come from and where Streamline had gone. The sound they had heard had rocked their sparks into uneasiness. It had sounded as if he had been hurt.

"What was that?" Orion asked, worry growing in his spark.

Prowl shook his head as he was already walking towards the area, only to stop abruptly when there came another shout of pain, this time it had been Megatron's. Orion's spark nearly stopped when he heard his uncle's pained cry. He couldn't even stop himself as he started hurrying towards the sound. He ignored Prowl's call for him as he ran down the plateform, wanting to see what happened to his uncle.

"Orion, stop!" Prowl called running after him. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it. He felt danger in the air.

Orion, however, just kept going as fast as he could, his spark spiking with worry for his uncle. He had to know what happened.

Turning the corner, however, Orion felt his entire being freeze as horror gripped him when he saw Streamline lying on the ground in a pool of energon, looking very still. Megatron was lying not far away, holding his shoulder where energon was spilling down his side.

Standing around him were three familiar mechs that made the two younglings freeze in terror.

Barricade whirled around when he heard Orion gasp, sneering when he saw him. He was holding a blade with energon dripping down to the hilt. So it was obvious he had used it on Megatron and probably Streamline, who still hadn't moved.

Moments before, Streamline made his way towards Megatron, intending to give the Prime's older brother an audio full. He could not believe that the Lord would go so far to bringing Orion Pax to the substation! He knew fairly well that that the young prince was not suppose to be there. There was no way Sentinel had given Orion permission after what happened the day before.

Oh, ws Megatron going to...

Streamline suddenly slowed down his pace when he heard Megatron's voice. He frowned as he approached the building, wondering who the Lord was speaking to.

"...get there and finish the deed. We have a dead line to meet and too much to do." Megatron was talking. "I want the plan moved forward. it has to be done today. Kill the old mech or you will face my wrath, Sideways!"

Streamline frowned as he stopped at the corner, listening hard. He didn't like this at all. Something wasn't right. Megatron was talking about killing someone. But who?

"I do not care for your pitiful excuses! Kill Alpha Trion before Sentinel Prime gets there! If he beats you there and requires the information on Vos, everything I planned will be ruined!" Megatron growled into his communications line.

Streamline stiffened, alarms flooding into his processor. He couldn't believe it! Megatron was talking of killing the wise mech of Iacon!

"Do it now!" Megatron growled before cutting off his communications. "I swear, Soundwave! I am surrounded by incompetent fools! And I don't mean you! Is your subunits in position?"

"Affirmative." Came the voice of that gladiator from the day before.

"Good. Make sure they understand what they are to do. We have to make it look like an accident, after all. If we just out right kill Orion Pax and the other, Sentinel will be suspicious." Megatron said rather smugly.

Again, Streamline stiffened, horror griping his spark. He couldn't believe those words came right out of Megarton's vocoder. He was plotting to kill Orion Pax?! That was...that was...! He couldn't even find the words.

"Inquery: What of the guard?" Soundwave asked, tearing Streamline's thoughts out in surprise.

"Streamline? Well, it would likely he will get in the way. Kill him." Megatron said with dark glee.

before slowly backing away. He needed to get Orion and Prowl out of there immediately. They were in danger. And it was more than likely that so was his Prime. He needed to get the younglings to safety and then warn Sentinel as soon as...

Just as Streamline was turning to hurry and Prowl, he suddenly stopped as he ran right into someone with a loud clang of their armor. The first thing he noticed was gleaming red optics twinkling in drk amusement.

The scond was the sudden sharp pain streaming through him from his chassis.

Streamline held his vents for a moment before he looked down to see a blade stabbed deep into his chest. He felt the tip inside of his spark chamber as well. It burned like fire as energon began spilling down his chest and dripping onto the steel platform around his feet.

Just then, there was a screech of metal and another stabbing pain came from behind, striking deep and hitting the other side of his spark chamber. The honor Guard could not stop himself from crying out in pain this time before he fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

"Well, that ends that." Barricade sneered as he pulled his blade out from Streamline's chassis. He looked up to see Soundwave doing the same with his own blade and wipingnthe energon from it.

"What was that?" They suddenly heard Orion Pax's distant voice.

Megatron growled, knowing they would need to alter the plan now. He knew that the two younglings would come looking. And it wouldn't take too much time. He looked sharply at Barricade, stepping closer to him. "Stab me." He ordered.

Barricade looked surprised at his words. He could only stare, flabbergasted. "Wh-what?" He stammered.

"Stab me!" Megatron growled. "They will come looking! Once they see us, get them on that fragging railway cart. I will need to get Sentinel out here as soon as I can."

Barricade grimaced but was quick to follow the given order. He jabbed the blade hard into Megatron's shoulder, earning a loud roar of pain from the massive being.

Immediately, they heard the sound of running feet. It was obvious the younglings were coming.

Barricade ripped the blade out, earning a pained growl from Megatron but was not reprimended for it. He just watched as the large Cybertronian stumble backwards and fall back hard on his aft, clutching his new wound.

When he heard the gasps from behind him, only then did the Praxian criminal spin to face the two horrified younglings. He sneered to see the fear in their optics as they took in the scene. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the brats." He remarked.

Orion stared with horror at his fallen uncle, who was bleeding energon badly. He took a quick look and saw that he was in worse shape. His best friend's creator looked dead. "N-no..." he murmured.

"O-Orion!" Megatron yelped in pain, catchingnhis nephew's attention. He put on a good show of fear and anxiety, glancing worriedly at Barricade as the black and white mech now started towards his nephew and his friend. "Ru-run, Orion! They're here to kill you!" He cried painfully.

Shrinking back in fear, Orion did step back but obviously not quick enough formhis uncle.

"Orion! RUN!" Megatron roared again.

Prowl was the first one to react. He quickly grabbed Orion's arm and pulled him into a dead run away from their attackers, who started running after them. He kept a good grip on his friend, running for the substation exit. He knew it was his duty now to protect the prince now that the Captain of the Honor Guard was probably dead. He knew the first thing they needed to do was run back to the palace. It was safer there.

Suddenly, before Prowl and Orion could make it to the exit, their escape was cut off by a familiar one optic mech. The two younglings yelped as they came to a screeching halt.

"Ah, the young future Prime. Forgive me, little mechling but I believe it's time to die." Shockwave said too pleasant and swiped at the two with an energon blade.

Prowl, once again, reacted faster, grabbing Orion and forcing him to duck under the blade. He then yanked his young friend into a bolt back towards the railway cart, pulling his friend behind him. "We're trapped!" He hissed in fear.

Shockwave, Soundwave and Barricade were slowly inching towards them, brandishing blades. The black and white mech was sneering as he flashed his blade in the light, looking completely vile. "No where to run but a railway cart at your backs. This is going to be fun carving my name into your weak little bodies." He leered.

Orion heard a click behind them and he turned to see that the rail cart was starting to move. He knew that was the only way for escape.

Grabbing Prowl, the young prince jumped up onto the cart and slammed the door behind them. He jumped when there came loud bangs as the their attackers tried to break down the door to get them. But it was the cart speeding up that eased his frazzled wires. "I think we're safe." He said hyperventelating.

Just then there was a loud bang and the cart shook. An emergency warning started flashing on the screens as an electronic voice began to bellow: WARNING! WARNING! BRAKE SYSTEM FAILURE! BRAKE SYSTEM FAILURE!

Prowl looked skeptically at Orion, his spark jolting in fear amd panic. "You were saying?!" He yelped.

Orion winced, his own spark jolting from fear. He knew that this was not good at all. "Oops." Was all he could mitter shakily.

Sentinel Prime was almost near the High Archives Library, where he knew he would find Alpha Trion when his communications system began pinging rapidly. He merely frowned before opening up the channel. "This is Prime." He merely said as he continued to walk.

"Sentinel! Thank Primus above! You need to come...erk...!" He heard Megatron exlaimed, sounding as if in pain.

Immediately Sentinel stopped in his tracks, feeling dread in his spark. He couldn't help but feel something was wrong. His brother was in pain. "Megatron? Are you all right?" He asked in concern.

"No! I am not fragging all right! I have been stabbed!" Megatron growled in pain and The Prime's spark jolted in worry and shock. "Forget about me, though! You need to come as fast as you can! I am near the Iacon Subspace station in pursuit of Decepticons! They have killed Streamline and have taken Prowl and Orion Pax! They are going to kill them!"

Sentinel's spark nearly exploded in shock and fear, widening. He immediately spun away from the library and began running as fast as he could. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DECEPTICONS HAVE MY SON?! WHAT WAS HE DOING THERE AT THE SUBSPACE STATION?!" He exclaimed as he ran.

"It's my fault, Sentinel! I am so sorry! He was so sad when he was losing Prowl! I thought you wouldn't mind if I took him to see the Praxian youngling off! But then we were attacked by the Decepticons! There are ten of them! They took us all by surprise! Streamline is dead! And I fear Orion and Prowl soon will be! You must come quick!" Megatron yelled as he was obviously running hard to catch the Decepticons that had Orion amd Prowl.

Growling furiously, Sentinel burst outside of the High Archives building and made a swift transformation into his Cybertronian truck form. His tires squealed loudly as he peeled out on the metal streets. "Megatron,.when this is over, you and I will have a long talk about endangering my son!" He snapped, speeding as fast as he could.

"I know! And I will take any punishment you give me! But hurry fast! I am injured and they are getting away with Orion!" Megatron yelled before cutting the communications.

Sentinel fully intended to hurry. He needed to find his son as fast as he could. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He surely hoped it wasn't going to be his son who it was going to happen to.

"What are we going to do?! Are we going to die?!" Orion yelped in panic.

Prowl was currently ripping the panel off the controls system, looking frantically for the emergency brakes system. He was panicking as well, knowing if they didn't stop the cart, they would stray too far from Iacon and safety or the cart would derail. He recalled there being a bridge on the way to Praxus which was a few orns away. He knew it would be safe there, due to the Praxus Government having a peace act with The Prime. But there was still the bridge to worry about. And it felt like the cart was picking up speed.

Orion watched helplessly as Prowl was yanking out wires from the control panel, frantically searching for the brakes. He couldn't believe this was happening. His best friend's father amd his father's best friend was dead. He had to be. And who knew what happened to his uncle.

Seeing movement from the window, Orion turned to look at what it was and yelped loudly as he ducked down just as something came crashing through the glass. He saw Prowl whirl around to look but paid no attention. He just looked to see a smoke bomb emitting vent choking smoke. It made his optics leak energon as he began coughing violently from the foul smelling smoke.

Scrambling for it first, Prowl grabbed it and threw it right back out of the cart. He looked out and nearly had a spark rupture when he saw a black and white Cybertonian security cruiser racing along the cart. There was a large dark satillite probe flying high above them along with a Cybertronian jet.

"Hey! Miss us?!" Barricade called out in a sneer before he activated a cannon from his side and aimed.

Prowl gulped before looking at Orion quickly. "Orion! Brace yourself!" He yelped already diving for one seats in the cart and holding on.

Orion did not bother to ask as he dove right on with him and held on for dear life. He figured it was best not to ask questions but to listen to the older youngling, knowing it was better not to know. He shuttered his optics closed tightly and waited for the impact once he heard the explosion of cannon fire.

Suddenly there was a loud roar of anger before loud bangs of metal followed after. The cart shook violently but there came no explosions of fire or screeches of metal ripping the cart.

Orion opened his optics and met Prowl's gaze before he and his friend scrambled to their feet and hurried to the window. They looked out and felt hope returning as they watched a very large red Cybertronian truck strike out and slammed viciously into Barricade sending him swerving across the metal terrain. The jet and the probe were already dashing off, not wanting to meet the wrath of the Prime.

"Dad!" Orion cried out in surprise and he saw his creator.

Sentinel whirled his truck form around and began speeding after the racing cart. He saw the two younglings looking at him and felt only a little relief. He was glad they were all right for...

His spark leapt when he looked ahead and saw the Great Iron Bridge coming up and it didn't look like the cart was slowing down. His hidden optics zeroed in on the cart, taking quick status reports and his spark leapt again in fear to see that the brakes system was out. He knew it would not be slowing down for that first sharp curve.

"Orion! Prowl! Hold on tight! I am coming!" The as he sped up as fast as he could. He knew to stop that cart before it went flying off the tracks into the deep crevice. He had only one idea and that was risky. But he had two younglings to save.

Kicking his booster on, Sentinel sped past the racing cart. He moved as fast as he could to gain ground before slamming on his brakes, skidding several yards. He made a swift transformation and was on the tracks as fast as he could, which was coming at him fast.

Gritting his dentals, Sentinel braced himself as hard as he could, stretching out his hands to catch the cart. He knew it was going to hurt bad when it hit him but if it save his son's life and Prowl's, he would do it.

The impact came hard and fast. The cart slammed into Sentinel's hands, throwing him backwards but he was locking all of his brakes and keeping his feet planted ground as it shoved him back, ripping up the tracks as he went.

Inside the cart, Orion and Prowl felt the cart jolt violently and they were thrown into the walls. They yelped in pain and shock as they held onto one another, hoping this ride of terror would end soon.

Sentinel felt his feet burning against the tracks and felt metal slicing open his armor but he did not relent. He just pushed as hard as he could, using all of the strength he had inside of him to stop the cart. He could feel it starting to slow down finally but it was just getting too close to the bridge.

His optics shuttering tightly closed, Sentinel pushed even harder until he felt himself nearly straining and breaking a few joints in his systems. He hissed in pain but still did not relent.

Finally, the cart came to a slow halt, just as Sentinel's feet touched the edge bridge, feeling it groaning under his feet. He was hurting from the strain but at least he had stopped his son's death. He could feel that he was literately on the edge of the deep crevice. If now, he would fall amd probably be severely injured.

Opening his optics, The Prime felt his vents catch when he sudden heard a loud thud behind the cart. He looked up to see Megatron had landed in a mode he had never seen before. He had taken a Cybertronian jet mode, which The Prime had never seen before.

"Brother..." Sentinel said ventlessly as he slouched on top of the cart, holding onto it. He felt some relief to see...

And then Megatron lashed out, grabbing him by the helm and startlong him. He sneered at the look of surprise in Sentinel's optics. "Long live the Prime. Me!" The rusty silver tyrant sneered before roughly shoving Sentinel back and hard.

The only thing Sentinel could do was cry out in alarm as he fell backwards, crashing into the bridge before toppling over it and falling into the deep crevice. He let out a yell of anguish and fear, but not for his falling to his death.

It was knowing at the last megaclick that his brother had betrayed him and his fear was for his son, who was right there in Megatron's sights, ready to be murdered just like he had been.


	10. Chapter Ten

Megatron was merciful. He knew he was. He had been merciful into killing his brother and merciful into his next plan. He had always plotted this day. And it sent wicked pride through him to watch as Sentinel Prime fell down the deep crevice into the rocky bottom where he hit hard, breaking several fuel lines upon impact.

Megatron watched with a wicked grin as he could barely see the dying glow of his idiot younger brother's lit optics grew dim before shutting off completely.

And then Lord Megatron moved back quietly, yet swiftly when he heard the shuffling inside the cart.

Orion had heard the crashes from outside and had heard his creator crying out in anguish and fear. He felt his spark rattle violently inside his spark chamber, knowing something was terribly wrong.

It was the painful jolt in his spark that made him freeze, clutching his chassis that he knew.

"N-no!" The young Prince cried before scuttling as fast as he could for the door. He heard Prowl cry out but he ignored him as he burst outside and looked frantically around. "Dad! Dad!" He called. He looked around for his creator, hoping to see him.

But The Prime was nowhere in sight.

Prowl came out, holding his arm, looking around. He noted that he couldn't see the Prime either and it sent a jolt of fear coursing through him.

Especially when he saw the bridge.

Holding a terrified breath, the young Praxian hurried over to the bridge and looked down. His optics widened when he saw the mass of ravaged metal at the bottom and he knew what it was. It killed his spark to see it.

Slowly, Prowl backed away, slowly shaking his head. He could not believe it. "Or-Orion." He whimpered out, wincing at how pained he sounded.

Orion spun to look at his friend before noticing how he was looking down the crevice. He felt his breath catch and he scampered forward. "Dad!" He cried out.

Prowl whirled around, trying to catch Orion before he could look but a sharp jolt up his arm made him hiss and he couldn't stop his young friend. He could only watch in pain and helplessness as the young prince looked down and froze.

There was not a lot that Orion did not know about. Death was one of them. It had been a subject that his father tried avoiding, stating that he had not been ready to know about such a gruesome thing.

But Orion knew about it because his uncle told him what his father would not.

And seeing his father's broken form at the bottom of the crevice, feeling the pain of a bond broken, Orion Pax knew it had come to this. His worst nightmare had finally come true. He knew the truth of what happened to his father.

Sentinel Prime was dead.

A choking sob escaped from Orion's vocoder before he felt his knees give out from under him. He fell to the ground, a strangled sound breaking the eerie silence. He felt energon spilling from his optics as he began to sob.

Prowl watched helplessly as his friend sobbed at the death of his father. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Orion in any way but he couldn't. He didn't know the feeling that his friend was going through. He had lost his carrier, his mother when he had been sparked. But he didn't remember the pain that Orion was feeling now.

Hearing steady foot steps behind them, Prowl whirled around and felt his spark jolt in surprise. He hadn't been expecting to see the large Cybertronian so soon.

Megatron looked down at Orion's sobbing form with nothing but emotionless. He did not smile wickedly though he was tempted to. He just stared blankly at the small youngling. "Orion Pax, what have you done?"

Orion jumped at the sound of his uncle's voice and whirled around. He looked up at him with wide optics before glancing painfully down at his fallen father. "Un-uncle Megatron! It was...it was an accident! I didn't mean for this to happen!" He cried, energon streaming down his face.

Megatron tsked sorrowfully as he carefully lift Orion into his good arm and held him close. "Of course you didn't Orion. No one ever means for these things to happen. Accidents do happen." He said and paused as he let Orion tremble against him. He waited for the right moment before looking down at his now dead brother, holding back a smirk. "But The Prime is dead. And people will not understand it."

"We...we can explain." Prowl spoke up, his vocoder trembling in sorrow yet fear.

Megatron looked at him with narrowed optics but he shook his head. He knew he could not allow these two to return to Iacon. The pits would break loose if they did. "But no one will understand. They will only see two foolish younglings who were responsible for The Prime's death. They will hate you. Ridicule you. They will despite you for what you have done, accident or not." He saw the pain and fear growing in the younglings's optics again. He wanted so much to smirk at them for it. "As it is, the people of Iacon already despise you, Prowl. No. I cannot allow you both to feel that pain."

Orion and Prowl looked up at him with surprise but fear. They didn't know where he was going with this. And they didn't like it.

"Wh-what can we do?" The young prince asked shakily.

Megatron set Orion back down, keeping a servo on his shoulder. He looked intensely at his nephew, yet firmly. "Leave Iacon. Never return. You are better off forgetting everything, my young beloved nephew. You will forfeit your right to be the next Prime to save yourself of being the most hated Prime in history. I am sorry it must come to this. But I have to exile you to save you. Run, my little youngling. And do not look back. Both of you." He told him firmly.

Orion shrank back but felt truth behind his uncle's words. He knew he could never return to Iacon. He would be hated by everyone. He would be hated by his mother, Ariel for her father's death, everyone.

Stumbling backwards, the young prince slowly shook his head, energon still spilling down his face. He glanced at Prowl, who looked hesitant before he whirled around and began running as fast as he could.

Prowl hesitated, glancing at the firm look on Megatron's face before scampering after Orion. He could not allow the young prince to go alone. It would kill him out there.

Megatron watched the fleeing pair with a serious look before he tilted his head to the side as he heard crunches of footsteps from behind him. He then allowed the evil smirk to curl to life on his face plates finally. "Kill them." He simply ordered.

"Ravage: eject and terminate targets." Soundwave spoke up blankly from behind Megatron.

And the metallic panther raced past the new Prime with a snarl, his optic locked on his soon to be next meals. He bound after the two younglings looking forward to the kill.

Orion and Prowl didn't realize they were being chased until they heard the snarling behind them. They had been running as fast as they could across the terrain, trying to get as far away from the crash site. The young prince had not stopped sobbing, however, feeling the pain of his father's death too hard for him to be able to cope.

This was a nightmare to both of the younglings. They were exiled from their own home and all because of an accident. But neither could bear the idea of being hated by everyone. Orion was almost too afraid to think what his mother would say. Would she hate him too if she knew what had happened?

In truth, Orion knew she would understand. She would not hate him. She would be upset but she would not hate her only youngling.

Others, however, might.

It was then they heard the snarling behind them. Orion and Prowl kept running but had glanced back to see what it was only have their sparks nearly rupture. They saw the very large black sparkpanther coming after hem, snapping its jaws as it was quickly approaching them.

"Run!" Orion yelled the obvious and kicked up his speed.

Prowl bound after him as fast as he could, knowing very well what would happen if they fell behind. He knew that he technically didn't have a job any more but he was making it a goal to protect Orion at whatever cost.

So when Orion mis-stepped into a dent in the ground and went crashing down, Prowl screeched to a halt and spun around. He felt his spark jolt when he saw the sparkpanther charging forward with a wicked grin before lunging towards the young prince, who yelped and covered his helm to protect himself from being ripped to shreds.

Prowl snapped into action and leapt forward to be between them. He didn't know what he was going to do but he couldn't let this thing hurt Orion.

The sparkpanther, Ravage slammed into the other youngling, knocking him to the ground with a metal crushing thud, causing him to cry out in pain as he sank his sharp fangs into the youngling's arm. Hot energon began to spill from the new wound and into the panther's mouth.

Suddenly something slammed into Ravage, throwing him off of Prowl and to the ground. Shaking his head viciously, he climbed back to his feet and turned a gleaming optic onto Orion as he limbed to his own feet, fists clenched.

Orion did not have a clue what he was going to do but after seeing this thing hurt Prowl he felt like he needed to protect him. It was just as urge he felt. He was trembling from so many different emotions that he just couldn't sort them out at the moment.

Ravage growled as he stood up, ready to pounce again. He wouldn't have gotten the chance, however, as them ground began rumbling under their feet. His audios perked up before he was scuttling backwards as if something was spooking him.

Then he turned and ran.

Orion and Prowl blinked in surprise, wondering what had scared the sparkpanther. But then they noticed the ground rumbling under their feet.

"Wh-what is that?" Orion asked uneasily.

Prowl shook his head as he quickly shook his head as he clambered to his feet and held his injured arm. He backed away, looking frantically around. "I don't know. But I don't think we want to be here anymore. Let's go!" He said now hurrying way. Orion nodded and hurried after and not a moment too soon.

Because a megaclick later, the ground exploded and the two spun around to see what it was.

A large metallic scorpion had burst out of the ground, snapping its claws and looking around. It eyed the two younglings before hissing and scuttling towards them.

"Okay! Time to go!" Orion exclaimed as he turned and ran hard with Prowl right behind him.

The scorpion hissed, giving chase. Its claws were snapping at them, trying to get a hold of them. But they were running hard and fast.

Looking frantically around, the two younglings tried to search for anything that could help them. They were in an open savannah, not very many obstacles that would help them escape.

Then Prowl spotted it. He grabbed Orion's arm and booked it for a cluster of metal boulders. They ran hard for them, diving for a small opening. They heard a loud snap of the scorpion's claws before they were in the safety of the boulders, yet trapped.

But nonetheless, the scorpion didn't seem to be able to get at them. It was scuttling around the cluster, looking for a way to get the two but found nothing.

"It can't get in." Orion realized breathlessly.

Prowl sank down against a wall, still clutching his arm. He was hurting but it didn't seem to be bleeding any more. "We're just going to have to wait here until it goes away." He said in pain.

Orion sat next to him, his spark still hurting from the loss of his father. He trembled a little before wrapping his arms around his knees. "I want to go home." He murmured sorrowfully.

Prowl sighed as he leaned back against Orion's side and nodded. "I know. I want to go home too. But you know we cannot." He said miserably. He saw Orion nod sadly. They both knew they had no home any more. Not with peace any way.

The pain had come sharply and Beta knew it deep in her spark. It was so painful that it came as a surprise to everyone around her when she screamed in pain and anguish.

"My lady!" Firestar gasped, though she looked shaken from feeling her own pain from before.

That was what had happened moments before. Firestar had been the one to collapse from pain and anguish and everyone had been around her, trying to figure out what had happened. Ratchet had been called and he rushed to the chamber to see what he could find.

But now seeing Beta the one screaming in pain, he rushed to her.

Energon tears spilling down her face, Beta waved him off. She could not explain it but she searched her bond for her mate and son and suddenly found nothing. She could not find them.

"Someone, go find Sentinel Prime and my son now!" She ordered.

Immediately the guards rushed to so. But it was not long when Megatron returned, with the gravest look on his face plates. He looked as if someone had dropped the entire planet of Cybertron onto his shoulders. Especially when he was carrying the bodies of Sentinel Prime and Streamline.

There were two screams of horror ad pain before Firestar and Beta rushed forward with everyone. Ratchet quickly scanned them and his spark nearly stopped. He looked crestfallen as he dropped his head. "They're dead." He said those dreaded words.

Again, Beta and Firestar screamed in pain as they clutched onto their fallen mates.

It took a moment but Beta finally looked up at Megatron, her optics full of energon tears. "Ho-how?! What...what happened?! And whe-where is my son?! Where is Orion Pax?!" She demanded.

Megatron sighed as he lowered his head, looking sorrowful. "He...he is dead too. He fell into the same crevice as Sentinel had and was buried under rubble. I could not free his body. But I did stay with him until the end." He told her.

There were many cries of anguish this time, though Beta's scream drowned them out. She completely collapsed into a fit that Ratchet, who was also in terrible grievance, had to put her under.

But nonetheless, news traveled quickly through Iacon and the entire city became silent in respect and pain for the loss of their great Prime and future Prime. Even as Megatron was named the new Prime of Cybertron, since there were no other heirs.

However, the news had reached Alpha Trion and all he could do was hang his head in his own pain but also in confusion. He didn't understand it. He just did not see this coming. This hadn't been the future he had seen when he looked into Orion Pax's optics when he had been sparked. He had seen a great and powerful, noble Leader who would lead Cybertron into a great and peaceful future.

But the only thing that Alpha Trion could only think about in his pain was what went wrong and was he so old that he couldn't see the future clearly anymore?

That was why he locked himself deep within Cybertron, believing he was no use to anyone any more.


	11. Chapter Eleven

It was a full cycle before the scorpion gave up from trying to get the younglings and left. Orion and Prowl waited a little longer before finally coming out to see if it was safe or not.

When they didn't see any more danger, the two sank down, trying to think of what to do now. They knew they couldn't go back to Iacon. But they also couldn't stay out it the wilderness. They needed to find a small town or village to seclude their selves in for the rest of their lives.

"What are we going to do?" Orion asked miserably as he sat next to Prowl.

Prowl sighed, running a hand over his helm. He knew he needed to get Orion back into civilization soon. The young prince had never stepped foot out of Iacon before Kaon. He didn't know how to survive like the common Cybertronians did. "We just need to walk on until we find somewhere. We have no energon, nothing. Judging from where I think we are, there should be a small town called Tranquility a few cycles away. We can go there." He told him.

Orion sighed but made to stand. "Then I guess we should get going. We need medical assistance for your arm and we probably won't want to be out here when that scorpion comes back." He said.

Nodding, Prowl climbed to his feet but not without wincing in pain. He knew he would need some medical assistance soon. He could calculate that it would only be cycles from then before the real problems began.

And thus, the two younglings began their trek.

Orion and Prowl walked on for orns before settling near a cluster of boulders. They jumped at the slightest sounds in the wilderness and barely could recharge without worrying that something was going to get them.

The journey went on for a few cycles by the time they were completely exhausted from going on. They were tired, hungry and full of so much despair that they wondered if they were going to die out there. They also had a lot to think about while walking.

Orion wondered how things just fell apart like this. His life in Iacon...it had been perfect. He had parental units that he loved so much. He had friends. He had food and somewhere to recharge. He had had a good life.

And now...it was all gone. Because of his foolishness, right?

Where had it all gone wrong?

Tired of thinking about it, Orion spent time asking questions about Prowl's life. He learned that Prowl had never liked his own criminal father, Outlaw. He had been taken by the Praxian state when his father had been arrested for criminal activities. He had lost his carrier, his mother when he was sparked. He hadn't had the great life that Orion had but he had been quite content in the Praxus Institute of Education, learning how to live and survive and how to make his life right. He had always wanted to be a Security Detail, however, but somehow got stuck being some technical advisor apprentice.

Orion had smiled as he listened to Prowl drone on about what he had wanted out of his life and agreed with him. He could have seen Prowl as a Security Officer of the Law. He was sire brave enough for it. And he did have the smarts for it.

Another dreary cycle past and it was near dusk when something happened that none of the two would ever believe would happen to them.

Their duo number was about to become a trio.

It was the end of the cycle and both were so exhausted and so terribly hungry. Their tanks had been grinding and growling at them that they felt so weak from walking on.

Orion was lying on his back, staring up at the stars when he heard the sounds of whimpers from in the distance. He was sitting up immediately, looking around. He thought for a moment it had been Prowl who was crying. But he spotted his weakening friend sitting up, looking directly at him in the same manner.

"You hear that?" Orion asked.

Prowl nodded as he pushed himself unsteadily to his feet, wobbling weakly. "I hear it. Stay here. I will go see what it is." He said before grimacing as his legs threatened to give out from under him.

Shaking his head, Orion stood up, waving at Prowl to sit back down. "No, you're hurt and weak right now, Prowl. I will go. Just get some rest." He told him.

Prowl wanted to argue but after seeing his warning systems kicking in for the thirtieth time, he nodded. "Be careful. If it is dangerous, do not make any noise and come right back." He told him, almost breathlessly.

Orion nodded and crept out into the darkness towards the noise. He didn't have to go very far from Prowl at all before he found it.

And what he found stunned him.

Beyond clusters of steelweed bushes, there was a very small form curled into a tight ball. It was much smaller than Orion but not by much. It was a small red youngling probably not much younger than Orion.

Orion couldn't help but gaze at the youngling, stunned to even see it. He couldn't help but wonder where it had come from. He glanced around, thinking that he might see lights of a city or town but there was nothing but darkness.

Looking back at the small youngling, the young prince studied it, wondering what it might be, a mech or a femme. It sure had a high pitched vocoder, judging by the noise it was making. So it could have been a femme. But...judging from its frame, it kind of looked like a mech.

And then Orion saw the small stubs on its back. He blinked several times, trying to figure out what they were before it dawned on him.

"Wings? It's a Seeker." Orion murmured, not realizing he said it out loud.

A high pitched shriek emitted from the small Seeker before it scampered across the ground, whirling around to look at Orion with shock and fear. Big bright red optics stared right back out at him. "Wh-who are you?! What d-do you want?!" The smaller youngling demanded in a high pitched squeak.

Orion quickly raised his hands to show the Seeker that he didn't have any form of weapon to hurt him with. "It's okay! I won't hurt you. I heard sounds from over here and found you. What are you doing out here? Who are you?" He asked carefully but calmly.

The small Seeker narrowed frightened optics at him, trembling but it was trying to look brave. "I asked you first!" It squeaked.

Orion shrugged with a friendly smile. "Okay. I'm..." he paused thinking it might not be smart to keep using his name. He was responsible for his father's death after all. So it would be better to come up with something different. "I am Optimus." He finally said, coming up with a name he remembered seeing the name in one of his study pads once.

The Seeker paused before fidgeting nervously. It seemed to be debating on introducing itself. But then it sighed and stepped closer. "I'm Starscream."

'That's a mech name. So he's a mech.' Orion thought before nodding with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Starscream. What are you doing out here by yourself? Where is your parental units?" He asked.

Starscream flinched as if he had been struck then he turned away. "They...um...they left me. I...am lost. I mean...I ran away! And I am not going back!" He said trying to lie.

Orion, or Optimus as he was trying to go by saw through the lie, however. He felt his spark fall, knowing exactly where this youngling came from. "You were from Vos, weren't you?" He asked in a saddened voice.

Again, Starscream flinched but looked away with energon filled optics. "You...you know about Vos?" He asked with a whimper.

Optimus nodded with sad optics. "I think everyone does now. Were you...were you there?" He asked carefully. "When it...when it...?"

Starscream burst into sobs, his small servos covering his face plate and he fell down onto his aft. "Yes! It...it wa-was horrible! My...my creator...Daddy! And mother...!" He sobbed.

Optimus carefully stepped forward before slowly sinking down and putting an arm around the trembling Seeker, who had stiffened at his touch. "I just...I just lost mine too. I know how you feel." He said quietly.

Looking up at him with energon filled optics, Starscream did look surprised. He stared at the older youngling for a moment before he leaned against him, feeling somewhat comforted. "So you're...you're alone too?" He asked between sniffles.

Optimus shook his head, looking back the way he came. "Not quite. I have a friend with me over there. But he is really weak right now. He was hurt by a sparkpanther and we haven't eaten energon for days. We are looking for a new home together because we cannot go back to where we came from." He told him.

Starscream stared at him for a long moment before he looked to where he had been lying down. He seemed to debate with himself before pulling away from Optimus and dragged out a small metal packing box. "I...I think I can help with that." He turned to face Optimus, holding the box close to him. "If...if I let you use my medkit...will...can I come with you?"

Optimus blinked in surprise but then he softened with a smile and nodded. "Even if you didn't let us use it, you could come. It's not good to be alone out here." He said before standing up and offering his hand to Starscream. "Come on."

Starscream faintly smiled and took his hand, standing up with his help. He hugged the box close to him while trailing after Optimus, looking anxious.

Returning to Prowl, Optimus felt the small Seeker press closer to behind him and he smiled slightly. He knew how frightened Starscream was. He had it worse to be honest. He had seen the massacre of Vos, his entire race. It was sad to think that he might have been the last Seeker on Cybertron.

Prowl was looking curiously at his friend as he approached but had not yet noticed the extra pair of feet right behind him. "What was it?" He asked.

Optimus shrugged lightly before stepping to the side, looking at Starscream, who cowered under the new pair of optics. "Well...I found him."

His optics lighting up, Prowl sat up straight, taking in Starscream's frame and he frowned slightly. "A Seeker? But I thought they were all killed." He said in confusion.

Starscream whimpered a little and glared at Prowl. "Not all of them, obviously!" He squeaked angrily. He flinched a little when Optimus placed his hand on his shoulder.

"He is the last, Prowl. He was at Vos when it happened. His name is Starscream."

Prowl drew back in surprise but then relented. He sighed heavily before nodding in understanding. He looked back at Starscream and gave him a small smile. "Hello, Starscream. I am Prowl." He told him before wincing as his injured arm throbbed with pain.

Starscream eyed it for a moment before carefully and slowly walked forward, while opening his box, pulling out a medkit. "Optimus said you were hurt. Here. Before I left home, I found a few things. Daddy always told me it was better to be safe no matter what then sorry." He said.

Prowl frowned for a moment at the name that Starscream before looking at Optimus. He saw his friend shaking his head and then offering a shrug as an explanation. It wasn't exactly needed however. Prowl understood why he had changed his name. It wasn't a bad idea. He just didn't know why he hadn't thought of it.

Using Starscream's medkit, Prowl managed to clean the gashes in his arm and used a patch to cover them. He thanked the little Seeker gratefully.

Starscream only nodded before he surprised the two again by showing them he had rationed energon with him as well. He didn't have much but they were grateful he was even sharing with them in first place.

"So we are headed to Tranquility, hoping they won't mind us staying there." Optimus said as he finished explaining only part of their story. He had left out the part that he was The Prime's son and was nobility. He didn't want anyone but Prowl to know as it was. It was just until he figured things out.

Starscream listened before slowly nodding. "I have heard of Tranquility. My creator mentioned it once." He squeaked, grimacing at the sound of his voice. "It is a junk city. The mechs and femmes there are more mechanics and repair bots there. There are some scrap artists there too. And they don't like strangers. And Seekers either." He sounded worried.

Sighing Optimus shrugged. "It isn't like we have much a choice. It is the only place we can think of right now." He told them.

Prowl nodded as he looked at Starscream. "It will be okay, Starscream. We won't let anyone bother you." He promised.

Starscream made a face but shrugged. "I can take care of myself. But...I do not want to be alone." He told them with a whimper.

Optimus smiled faintly and placed an encouraging hand on the small Seeker. He knew that he was frightened. Pits, they all were. "You won't be alone. Prowl and I will be with you. We can stick together no matter what. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again." He swore.

Starscream looked grateful for that.

They rested for the entire cycle before they were moving on. But this time as three and not two. It was not an easy task on Starscream, however. He didn't have the same endurance as the two older younglings did. So he wore out faster than Optimus and Prowl did. And when that happened, Optimus would offer to carry him on his back, seeing Prowl was still repairing.

For a whole cycle, it seemed too long for the three younglings and they were completely exhausted by the end of it. They tried to conserve Starscream's energon rations s much as they could, not knowing when they would reach Tranquility and even then.

It was another cycle before they realized they were going in long wide circles and it aggravated them. They were lost. They knew that now. And matters sure did improve when the ground started to shake and rumble, making all of them freeze in surprise. And when they heard a familiar hiss, the older two groaned, knowing that they were about to see an old face they thought they had gotten rid of.


	12. Chapter Twelve

It wasn't until the ground exploded as something burst out of it did Optimus and Prowl began running as hard as they could. The younger of the two had scooped up a startled Starscream before running.

Right behind them, the scorpion from cycles ago began its chase, hissing and snapping its claws.

Starscream took one look at the scorpion and gave a high pitched shriek of terror, making Optimus flinch and nearly stumble from the noise. The shriek echoed out into the wilderness, even making Prowl and the scorpion cringe at the sound.

"Starscream! Please! Don't scream...!" Optimus yelled over the unpleasant noise the younger was doing before he miss-stepped and went crashing down. He managed to turn his frame so he took the blunt of the fall and not crush Starscream.

Prowl skidded to a halt, turning with wide optics. He held his air when he saw the scorpion scuttling ever closer before snapping its tail to strike the two younglings. "Optimus! No!" He yelped before flinching and waiting to hear that fatal sound.

Optimus barely had time to glance up when he saw the scorpion striking out and cringe with a whimper of fear. He turned his frame to cover Starscream and protect him from the most likely fatal attack coming at them. He knew this was it. He was going to die. He was going to be struck by that tail and he was going to die. He could only close his optic shutters, waiting for the sharp pain to take him.

And then suddenly, there came a thunderous boom that practically rattled all three younglings as a blinding flash of light sped past them and slammed into the scorpion's tail.

The scorpion shrieked in pain and alarm as it was sent scuttling back from the impact. It looked around frantically for what had hit it before there was a flash of silver and engines rumbling loudly as something came at it.

Optimus, Prowl and Starscream looked up with wide optics as a sleek, silver Cybertronian car sped past them before it kicked off the ground and made a swift transformation. It was a rather short but much larger mech and he landed hard on top of the startled scorpion's back.

Feeling something on its back, the scorpion began to buck and thrash to get the mech off.

With a big grin, the mech held on tight and raised one hand into the air. "Yee-haaaaa! Ride 'em cowmech!" He bellowed cheerfully.

Optimus, Prowl and Starscream could only stare with wide optics, stunned of what they were seeing. They honestly couldn't believe this crazy mech. He was actually riding the scorpion.

Just then, there came a loud rev of a powerful engine and the three jumped when something big and black came speeding past them. "Move! Get off that thing, you idiot! " A powerful, deep voice roared before the huge black Cybertronian truck slammed into the scorpion's side.

Bit not before, the silver mech kicked off the animalistic mech's back, flipping and twisting in the air and landing hard on the ground.

There was a loud crack as metal slammed into metal and the scorpion went flying through the air and crashing down onto the ground. It shrieked and hissed before turning and diving into the ground, fleeing for its miserable life.

The large truck let out a bark of laughter before it began twisting and shifting into a big, brawny mech. He turned to look at his companion, who was grinning and offering a fist to him. The large mech complied with slamming his fist against the silver one's. "That'll teach him before he decides to come back again!" He boomed.

The silver one cackled before he turned and looked at the three gaping younglings with a blue glowing visor. "Huh?" He muttered before he reached up and lift his visor to get a better look. "Well, what do we have here?" He asked as his blue optics took in the three.

The large black mech turned and stared in surprise. "Younglings? Out in the middle of the Badlands?" He asked surprised.

Optimus and Starscream scampered to their feet and stood with Prowl, who was cringing back right with them. They didn't know who these mechs were or if they were friendly. The silver one seemed to be but they weren't so sure about the big black one. He actually was quite intimidating.

The silver mech stepped closer but stopped when all three younglings cringed back. He began to realize all he was doing was scaring them. He raised his hands, smiling faintly. "Easy, kids. I ain't gonna hurt ya." He said gently.

"Who're you? What are you doing out here?" The big black one gruffed.

Neither three spoke but glanced at each other before looking back uneasily. Optimus gulped before stepping forward a little, even with Prowl scrambling to catch his arm. "We...we are lost. That thing attacked us while we were trying to find our way." He explained nervously.

The silver mech tsked before shaking his head. "That's too bad. You're lucky that old Scorponok hates me an' Ol Hide. We had our run ins with him too. But he's scared of him so we don't have too many problems with him What's your names, kids? Where were you headed?" He asked, looking them over.

"Why should we tell you? You could be bandits." Prowl sad fiercely, ending up getting elbowed by Optimus.

Both mechs chuckled as they glanced at each other then back. The silver mech folded his arms across his chassis. "If we were bandits, don'cha think we wouldn't be asking you what your names are but kicking your aftpipes for trespassing on our turf? The name's Jazz, by the way. This is Ironhide." He said giving the big black mech a light hit in the chest.

Sheepishly, Optimus rubbed the back of his neck joints and figured why not. "I am Optimus. This is Prowl and this is Starscream. We...we were trying to find Tranquility." He said unsure if telling them was wise.

Nonetheless, Jazz and Ironhide gaped at the three younglings.

"Dude, trust me on this. You three don't want to be going to Tranquility at a time like this. Unless ya got family units there." Jazz said, his optics wide.

All three glanced at each other but shook their heads. Optimus hung his head a little. "No. Not really. We...all three of us were hoping to find a home there. We don't have anywhere else to go. So...why shouldn't we go to Tranquility?"

Staring for a long moment, Jazz turned to Ironhide, shaking his head. "Hide, we're keeping them. We ain't sending them off to Tranquility to be butchered by those fragging Cons!" He piped up.

"What?!" Yelped the big black mech and three alarmed younglings.

"Jazz, are you kidding me?!"

"What do you mean you're keeping us?!" Prowl demanded as he grabbed Optimus and Starscream, pulling them back as if he was about to start running with them for safety. "Are you trying to kidnap us?!"

Jazz raised his hands in his own defense. "Hey, hey. Let me say something, peeps." He pointed at Ironhide. "You, don't talk. We are keeping them and that's final. You," he pointed at the three younglings. "You need a place to stay, right? Well, you do not want to stay in Tranquility. There is this new group called the Decepticons there and they are a mean lot. From what we have been seeing, they are using the people there as slaves. They are forcing the good mechs and femmes there to work for them. You go there, you might as well be signing up your freedom. Cause you will be beaten ad forced to work. Stay with us and then you have that. You'll have non c'e' problema."

"Ah. Geen zorgan." Ironhide rumbled as if pleased to hear those very strange words.

Optimus, Prowl and Starscream stared with wide optics, completely confused. It did not help when the oldest of the three younglings began to twitch before there was a loud pop and he fell to the ground, off lined.

"Prowl!" Optimus yelped and dove down for his friend.

"Whoa. What's wrong with him?" Jazz asked staring in surprise and confusion, along with Ironhide.

Optimus shook his head as he was carefully trying to rouse his friend. "He has a glitch in his information processing unit. He can't process anything strange. Every time he does, he off lines." He then frowned up at Jazz. "What does those words mean?" He asked.

Jazz grinned again. "Ah, non c'e' problema." He stated again.

"Geen zorgan." Ironhide said the words again. He shared a grin with his companion.

"Zadne starosti." Jazz added right with him grinning.

"Nao se preocupe." Ironhide chuckled.

"And our personal favorite," Jazz said with a laugh.

"Hakuna matata." Both mechs said at the same time before breaking into booming laughter.

Optimus and Starscream stared at them with alarm, not understanding at all. Even as Prowl groaned as he came back on line. "What?" The youngest squeaked. "What does those words mean?"

"They mean no worries." Jazz said grinning.

Ironhide nodded with his own grin. "It's just a saying me and Jazz live by. Hakuna matata is definitely our favorite definition for it. Jazz even made up some catchy song we like to bellow out once in a while. He always does that. But anywho, it's our motto around here." He told them.

Prowl's helm stated smoking again. "Wh-what's a motto?" He asked quickly before he could off line again.

"Nothing's a motto with us! What's a motto with you?" Jazz asked before he burst into laughter with Ironhide.

It couldn't be helped as Optimus and Starscream joined in while Prowl just twitched, threatening to off line again. They figured out it was a joke. "So...no worries? Then...how do you live by? What do you do for living?" Optimus asked.

Jazz shook his head, grinning down at him. "We don't do anything. We just live, survive, harvest energon for ourselves in some energon pool near our spot. We don't have to work too hard and we don't get bothered by anyone. No one knows who we are, where we are, and they don't coming looking for us. No worries, no responsibilities, peace and quiet, no fights. Nothing bad ever happens. Sure, me and Hide gets into arguments once in awhile. But nothing too major. We get left alone in peace and that's how we like it. But you lot are welcome to stay with us. As long as you don't bring problems to us." He told them.

The three looked at one another before smiling and nodding.

"It sounds just right for us. We could use no problems. We already had enough of that." Optimus said.

Jazz then grinned as he clicked his fingers and nodded for them to come with him and Ironhide, who shifted into his truck form. "Then you are welcome to stay with us as long as you want. Come on. You, kids, looked exhausted and starved. We can wrestle up some energon for you." He told them.

Optimus nodded as he glanced at Prowl and Starscream. They started to walk but then Jazz plucked the smallest of the three up and set him down in Ironhide's bed. The small Seeker squeaked in surprise but all it did was make Jazz chuckle while the other two looked at him warily.

"Like I said, you look exhausted. And judging by Prowlie's hurt arm, you guys probably shouldn't walk back to the sanctuary." The silver mech said, eyeing the said's injured arm. "I can take care of that when we get back. I ain't no medic but I know enough to clean an injury better than you did."

"Thanks, Jazz." Optimus said gratefully as he was lifted up and set into Ironhide's bed.

Prowl huffed in indignification at Jazz, however. "It's Prowl. Not Prowlie." He said with irritation.

Jazz just grinned as he carefully put the youngling in Ironhide's bed next to the other two. "Whatev'a you say, Prowlers." He teased, earning an irritated glare. He barked out a laugh and nudged a chuckling black truck. "Oh-hoo. This one is going to be fun to pick on, Hide."

Prowl folded his arms and looked as if he was pouting. Optimus laughed and Starscream giggled as they watched him. Ironhide just chuckled, causing his entire frame to shake a little.

"So...this whole no worries thing works, right?" Optimus asked as Jazz transformed and was driving along with Ironhide.

"Yuppers! It has been working for Hide and me for the past couple of vorns. Take Ironhide for example. Before I met him, he used to be a comedian by the name Armorhide. Problem was," Jazz paused.

"I couldn't tell a funny joke to save my life." Ironhide gruffed with irritation.

"That was how I met him. He was at a show in Polyhex, trying to make them laugh and all, but he was sorely failing. They all started laughing all right. But they were making fun of him and all. One mech even called him Uglyhide, cause let's face it. He ain't the prettiest mech in the world. And then he gets slagged off and starts shooting the place up and beating the scrap out of who called him ugly. Would'a gone to Darkhelm prison if I didn't step in and save his aftpipe. I was a Security Officer back then." He stated.

Optimus saw Prowl perk right up, his helm jerking to look right at Jazz. He had to smile, remembering that was what his friend really wanted to be when he grew up into his full form. He wondered if there was any way that Jazz could give Prowl some tips about being a Security Officer.

Ironhide would have nodded if he could. "I will admit it. I ain't the prettiest mech in Cybertron." He said.

"Dude, mech. I already said that! Don't repeat my words, Hide. It gets irritating." Jazz huffed from beside him.

Ironhide ignored him and went on. "Not the most prettiest, being bad tempered, and the worst comedian ever, I changed my name to Ironhide and all. Sure made it hard to find some femme to inter..." he was saying.

"Ironhide!" Jazz yelped, slamming on his brakes and squealing his tires. "Not in front of the kids!"

"Oops. Sorry."

Optimus, Prowl and Starscream raised their optic ridges, wondering what Ironhide had been about to say but they decided they didn't want to know.

"Anyway, no worries has been heaven to us. We got tired of the hustle and bustle of city life, got tired of castes systems, got sick of having responsibilities being forced on us, so Hide and me wandered off into the Badlands and...well..." Jazz paused as they finally came what looked like walls of cliffs. He transformed and helped the younglings out before leading them though a nice sized crack in the wall. "We found this little oasis."

Beyond the cliff walls they came to a completely beautiful sight. It was some kind of forest with a lovely pool of energon spilling out from the pool like a geyser. Strange steel pillars stood everywhere with unusually green scales on them. There were soft spikes sticking out of the ground as well as colorful looking artistic objects.

"Whoa!" Optimus and Starscream vented while Prowl just looked astonished. "What is all of this?" The latter asked.

Jazz shrugged as he smiled fondly all around them. "Don't rightly know. But all of it are some kind of organic matters. The big long ones with the green scales I figured out are called trees. The small green spikes is grass. The colorful things I guess are called flowers. Somehow, I think it was the energon here that brought this stuff to life. It's purified energon swishing out from deep within Cybertron. Something is keeping this stuff alive. But it's nice. We don't got no sun here on Cybertron but...I think it might actually be the moon that what they need to survive. There's something about its light that makes these things grow. The moon's rays or something of the sort." He told them.

Slowly, the younglings nodded as they looked everything over. They had to admit it but it was beautiful here. These organics, the whole place, the pool of energon. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Optimus smiled faintly, feeling peace and security falling over him. He felt as if he could live here. With Prowl and Starscream. With Jazz and Ironhide. This was a place that he could forget everything that happened. He found himself not thinking too much about what had happened to his father. Ad what he had done.

"This place is perfect." The young prince...no, young mech said. He would forget that he was a prince. He was no longer that. He was someone completely different. He would no longer be royalty or nobility. He just didn't deserve it. He would just be Optimus.

Orion Pax, The Prime's son was gone. And he was never coming back.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Life was completely different with Jazz and Ironhide for the three younglings. They learned that there was not much to do with responsibilities and such, which was okay with them.

They also learned that Jazz and Ironhide were pretty laid back when it did come with chores and such. They only thing did do in work wise was building shelter in their perfect little haven. They had shown the three young ones where they were recharging and at the most part, it was unusual to be using the organic plant life as shelter but it didn't seem all that bad.

Jazz and Ironhide had mostly just taken the very large tree tops and carefully bent them over, tying several together. The several trees they used made a large dome like shelter above them and for someone like Ironhide, he did have duck down a little. But otherwise, there seemed to be plenty of room for all of them.

For recharge berths, the two large mechs had didn't have much but large metal boulders carved and shaped into berths, which they let the younglings use for a little while. The two adults recharged in their vehicle forms, which wasn't too bad. They had softened the hard surfaces by gathering quite a lot of the soft scales, which Jazz explained was called leaves. It was actually quite comfortable for the younglings when they recharged on them.

It wasn't very chilly when it came to the end of the cycle. The high rocky cliffs were shelter enough for the whole valley of organics and shielded them from solar storms that would pick up now and then. The most they ever got was strong winds blowing in but nothing too devastating.

Jazz and Ironhide did ask a few questions about their three new young friends but wouldn't pry when Optimus went silent when they asked where he was from and were his parental units were. They sure got the idea when they saw Prowl looking sympathetically at his friend, who would look away with a faraway look.

They stopped asking about Optimus' past life after seeing that look.

Starscream, however, did talk about his past life and the two mechs learned about Vos, which had them looking pretty serious about finding out that a whole city of a race had been destroyed. Jazz and Ironhide didn't take that lightly at all.

They also learned that he had been noble like Orion Pax had been, the son of the late Silverbolt, the Leader of the Seekers. But Jazz made it clear to him that they wouldn't treat him as such. Ironhide had no patience for serving a brat, which was how Starscream acted the first cycle and he ended up thumping the little Seeker of the helm when he made demands. He didn't do it hard but it was enough to stun him while Jazz reprimanded his friend for lightly hitting the kid.

Even Optimus encouraged Starscream not to act like it was all about him. The Seeker figured it out quickly and didn't make demands again. He actually started asking nicely about how to do things and Jazz gladly taught him and the other two.

In fact, they began teaching them how to shift and transform. They were about the age now to be able to do so. So Jazz showed the three younglings data pads of several alt modes and they tried it.

Optimus took the mode of a small truck, seeing he was actually starting to developed a little bigger than Prowl. He wasn't as big as Ironhide yet but he was getting there.

Prowl took a similar form as to Jazz, who teased him relentlessly about his name by calling him Prowlie or Prowler. He was irritated but he soon got over the fact that Jazz was not going to stop.

As for Starscream, he took the form of a small jet but still had a hard time learning how to fly.

The next few megacycles, Jazz was trying to figure out how he was going to help the Seeker learn. None of the others were fliers so they didn't know how to help him. They tried everything however. From just trying to get him to lift off the air to Ironhide having him jump off a tree into the pool of energon, they just couldn't teach him how to fly. It was extremely frustrating for the Seeker. He even began picking up Ironhide's grumpy mood. He was extremely temperamental, though no one blamed him.

It was due to the fact that Starscream had a hard time recharging. They discovered that by him waking out of recharge now and then, sobbing and screaming. He was suffering from nightmares.

The only person who could comfort him was Optimus, however. He would sometimes curl up at night with the small Seeker and let him rest beside him.

Then Jazz disappeared for two cycles without a trace, though Ironhide didn't seem worried. He told the three younglings that Jazz tended to do that now and then. He explained that when they were running out of supplies such as medkits and tools were broken, the silver mech would go to Tranquility and 'borrow' stuff from the Decepticons.

And borrow he did.

Whenever they were done with the things, Jazz would return them. It didn't matter if they were used up or broken.

When Jazz returned, he had data pads for Starscream about flying, which made him very happy. He immediately began studying the aerodynamics and flight patterns.

Eventually, Starscream tried some of them out and he was flying in no time. He was clumsy at first but after practices, he became very graceful and he was fast, which proved useful when Jazz or Ironhide took a trip to the city to borrow stuff.

Three vorns finally passed and the younglings were finally no longer too small. They were finally botlings. And that was when things got very interesting.

After a quick raid on Tranquility for more supplies, it had been Optimus and Jazz who had gone out this time. They had 'borrowed' some good repairing tools from a Decepticon called Hook, who seemed to be more sadistic than they had ever seen. They were on their way back to their sanctuary when they came across a very interesting pair of younglings not much younger than Starscream.

Twins from what Jazz gathered.

The twins were camped out in the middle of the Badlands, not too far from where Jazz and Ironhide had found their three younglings. They were trapped inside a cluster of energon crystals because of that blasted Scorponok.

Therefore, Jazz and Optimus worked together to beating that pesky scorpion back into the ground and rescued the twins.

Their names were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Hakuna what?" The red mechling asked looking at his yellow twin brother, who looked equally confused.

Optimus and Jazz both smiled at one another in their sly way before looking back at the twins. "Hakuna matata, geen zorgan, non c'e' problema, no problemo, nao se preocupe. It means no worries for the rest of your days." The older told them.

"It's our problem free philosophy." Optimus said in his friendly manner.

The twins looked at one another before grinning and nodding.

Therefore, the twins joined the little rag tag group in their little sanctuary of freedom.

Of course, Ironhide and Starscream both learned how to hate them very quickly. It was discovered that both were quite the little pranksters and they loved pulling jokes on the two most grumpiest mechs of the group. Jazz absolutely loved them and would sometimes joining them. Prow loathed them for being such troublemakers and breakers of the rules. He was constantly getting on their case for some of their pranks.

The thing that the twins loved to do the most, however, was when Starscream went out for flying, they would tackle him out of the air when they were excited to see him or just to be annoying. Many times, Optimus or Prowl had to go rescue him or save them from a good beating by the enraged small jet.

They also learned over the next vorn that Sunstreaker was quite the artist. He was always gathering some of the organics and the energon and making paint. He had somehow figured out how to do it.

Thus, everyone received a new paint job, which had everyone loving him for once. Jazz remained a sleek silver, however, as did Ironhide with his black.

Sideswipe decided to follow Jazz's example and changed his color to sleek silver, and he honestly enjoyed it too much.

Starscream, after a lot of convincing from Sunstreaker, had changed his coloring to sandy golden beige, which did look pretty good on him with splashes of silver and black. Je blended in with the color of Cybertron's terrain pretty well, which came as a surprise.

Prowl had been forced to endure a new paint job, however but by the end of it, he ended up being black, white and dark purple. He looked pretty good in the colors, though when everyone teased him and cat called at him, he overheated with embarrassment.

As for Optimus, he stuck with red and blue. But Sunstreaker did an interesting of red with blue flames across his entire frame. He also overheated when the twins, Jazz and even Starscream whistled and cat called him.

During the next few vorns, however, Optimus was sure getting big. He was now the biggest of the lot. Even bigger than Ironhide. But like the others, he was also getting quite the handsome mech. Everyone had voted him the best looking of their group, which had him overheating again.

They voted Starscream the prettiest due to his small frame. He was nearly as big as Optimus now but he was quite slender in frame, which was perfect for high speed flying. They figured out that he was the fastest of the entire group. He wasn't happy being teased by the they called him a femme instead of a mech.

The twins voted Ironhide the ugliest, which had him chasing them right out the entrance of the sanctuary and out into the Badlands.

Of course, when they came back, they had quite the surprise for all of their friends.

They brought back a sparkling.

"We found him out in the middle of the desert. He was with a body, which I guess was his carrier at the time. It looks like Scorponok got her. She must have stuck him in a bunch of boulders to protect him." Sideswipe said gravely as he carefully set the hysterical sparkling in Ironhide's arms.

Sunstreaker nodded just as grave. But no one noticed how Starscream cringed before looking away sadly. His own memory of a similar situation was eating at him.

The sparkling was quite a tiny little mechling with a pale yellow and black coloring to him. He had what looked like antenna on his helm and the brightest blue optics that were flooded with energon at the moment. He had what looked like tiny wings and for a moment everyone thought he was a Seeker too. But Starscream studied him and denied it. He was a small grounder.

Then Ironhide was the name to name him, practically becoming his adopted creator. He named him perfectly too and everyone agreed with the name.

His name would be Bumblebee.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

For nearly twenty vorns, he had ruled the once glorious city of Iacon.

And for nearly twenty vorns, there was always someone who had to complain about something. He was forced to listen to his so called subjects complain about how things were going. And Megatron was growing tired of it.

First it had been Alpha Trion after Sentinel's death. He had gone to Megatron, demanding to know what really happened to The True Prime, Sentinel Prime and the future Prime.

Megatron hadn't liked that one bit for numerous reasons. He had expected the old mech to be dead but instead found out that Sideways had not only failed to kill him, he ended up dead, himself.

The new Prime had almost forgotten what Alpha Trion could do when he was cornered. He was a Prime of Old, after all. So he could fight well.

Megatron saw to it that Alpha Trion was demoted and chased out of Iacon, stating he was too old and senile to continue to be respected. A lot of the Iaconians believed him. Though few became suspicious when Alpha Trion had been banished from Iacon and placed in a Glitch ward in the Darkhelm prison.

Though he had only been there for a vorn before Beta somehow set him free and saw to it that he was well kept out of Megatron's filthy reach. No one knew where he was and Beta took the secret of his whereabouts back to the Well of All Sparks when she mysteriously died. Everyone believed the Lady Prime had died of spark break from the loss of her most beloved.

But no one truly knew that it had been Dark Energon poisoning caused by Megatron.

The second thing that caused a problem for Megatron's rule was the High Council. They didn't agree that he would be a suitable Prime.

Megatron had them shut up pretty fast with black mail and threats. He even had some of them killed mysteriously or some had gone missing. No one knew the truth of what happened to them and no one dared to know.

Because the third complaint made was about the so called fraction, The Decepticons.

Megatron made a huge show out of hunting down the leader of the fraction and stated he had captured him. He put the blame on a criminal, as well. Someone no one would miss at all. It had been Outlaw, the father of Prowl. He even had a public execution for the criminal. The criminal had been ruthlessly executed by Megatron's new Security Advisor, Barricade and his High Communications Officer, Soundwave. They had torn him a part.

As an extra show, Megatron demanded the loyalty of the Decepticons and they gave in right to it. When in truth, he had always been the true Leader.

And some knew that the moment the Decepticons became Megatron's most trusted soldiers and law officers. They made sure throughout the city that that all mechs and femmes respected their leader or die.

Iacon City had become a very dark, terrifying place, indeed. It was full of darkness and unhappiness. But no one dared to defy Lord Megatron Prime. Because if they did, the Decepticons would kill them. There had been a few protests against Megatron's rule and many ended up dead, enslaved or in the Darkhelm prison which was now being run by Cyclonus, the Seeker.

That had been another thing of interest and anger. Megatron had waited for many solar cycles before revealing that there had been survivors from Vos. He had claimed to be their savior and now, he had many Seekers in his command.

By that time, the Seekers had had been taught by Cyclonus and Shockwave and most of them were quite bad tempered and dangerous. The leader of all of the Seekers, however, didn't particular like being so violent like the others were. He actually hated it. But after being taught that it was The High Council and a Praxian said to be dead now that destroyed almost all of his kind, Thundercracker did have quite the temper on him. He happened to be Megatron's least favorite, however, even though he was made Air Commander of the Seeker Force.

As of now, Megatron was sitting in the throne room, listening to a certain medical officer rant about how he needed more supplies of special made energon.

"I need specific energon for transfusions! It does not help that your Decepticons keeps stealing from my emergency energon cabinet!" Ratchet complained grumpily.

Huffing in irritation, Megatron tapped his servos against his chair's arm. "Ratchet, I told you before, it is not me you need to request energon from. I left Shockwave in charge of the energon levels to be handed out. And it is the femmes who gather the energon for him to split up among the faculty uses." He told the medic in a bored tone.

Ratchet huffed in irritation and folded his arms. "My Lord Prime, your scientist gladiator, Shockwave refused to give me energon. He told me that he needed most of the gathered for his insane experiments. Now, I need to have emergency energon backed up because there has been too many butchery that YOUR Decepticons does. I have too many patients that need that energon or they will die without it." He continued to hound the so called Prime.

"Let them die, Ratchet! That is an order! I do not have the patience to deal with this right now! The less tanks to fill, the better!" Megatron growled viciously.

Gaping at Megatron in shock, Ratchet could not believe he said that. "My Lo-Lord! Some of my patients are sparklings and younglings! Ones that were beaten for even supposedly annoying your Decepticons!" He sputtered in shock.

Rolling his optics, Megatron shook his head as he glanced past Ratchet and saw Soundwave and Barricade enter, the latter looking quite put out. "I do not rightly care. I don't care about weak aft sparklings or younglings who annoy my mechs and cannot survive like they should. Now if you are finished complaining, get back to work." He growled.

Glaring up at Megatron, Ratchet shook his head before turning towards the door, starting to leave. "Would have never had this problem if Sentinel were still alive." He muttered as quietly as he could.

It was when there came a roar of rage from behind the medic did he regret saying that out loud.

Because a megaclick later, Ratchet found himself slammed against the wall with a crushing grip on his vocoder. He choked and sputtered as he looked fearfully at Megatron, who glared dangerously at him.

"I told you and everyone to NEVER mention that name again in my presence!" Megatron snarled as he shoved Ratchet higher up the wall, who gasped and sputtered.

"I...gasp...I am so-sorry...My Lo-Lord! I wo-won't do it...urk...! I wo-won't do it ag-again!" Ratchet gasped from the crushing grip.

Megatron growled threatening before he threw the medic across the floor, scraping and crashing violently against the metal. "You're right about that, you old fool!" He shot Barricade a sharp look. "I grow tired of his constant complaining, Barricade! Arrest him and then when you are done with me, take him out to the Badlands and shoot him!" He snapped.

Ratchet, still gasping and choking, looked up with fear in his optics. He felt dread wash through him, not believing what he just heard. "N-no! You cannot possibly...!" He was cut off when Barricade roughly grabbed him, yanking him to his feet. "Get your servos off of me! I am a medic, Megatron! And one of the best in this city! You cannot possibly mean to...!"

"Oh, shut up, old mech! He don't need you!" Barricade snapped roughly putting stasis locks on the medic's wrists, locking them behind his back. "There is plenty of medics in the city that can take over your duties!"

Ratchet shot him a dark look before turning that look onto Megatron. "Yes, but not of my proficiency! You cannot do this!" He said loudly.

Megatron snorted darkly as he went back to his throne. "Well, I just did. Get him out now!" He snapped.

Barricade nodded and dragged Ratchet towards the doors where Decepticon guards were waiting to drag him out. "Take him out to the Badlands and shoot him. Bring back his head to prove you did your jobs right." He ordered them.

The guards nodded as they roughly grabbed the hysterical medic and started dragging him out.

"Megatron! You can go to the Pits! You are the worse Prime we ever had! Long live Sentinel Prime!" Ratchet bellowed out from the hall.

"Make sure you make it long and suffering before you kill him!" Barricade called out before turning to see the dark glower on Megatron's face. He knew that his Leader had not liked that last bit at all from Ratchet. "Don't listen to that old senile mech, Lord Megatron. He don't know a true Prime when he sees him." He tried to cheer him up.

Megatron growled but looked away. "You are right, Barricade. But answer me this. Why is it that I feel he is right? Why is it whenever I go out, I feel doubt in every gaze that I meet? Why do these ridiculous fools believe that I am the worse Prime? I have heard the mutters and whispers. I feel as if every one of these pathetic subjects hates me. I feel as if a terrible hunger is nagging at me. Baring at my very core. Something is missing in my rule!" He shot a look towards Soundwave. "Soundwave, what is that my pathetic brother had that I do not?!"

Soundwave straightened, standing at attention. "Suggestion: Lady Prime." He said blankly.

Narrowing his optics, Megatron rubbing the bottom of his face plates, looking interested. That was a thought. He had everything he ever wanted but a mate. Without a mate, he didn't have sparklings, things to carry on his great legacy for when he finally returned to the Well of All Sparks.

Barricade snorted as he folded his arms. "Thinking about mating then, My Lord?" He asked with amusement.

Megatron smirked at the thought. "Actually, I think it is high time I did take a mate. I do need an heir to take over for when I do deactivate. With a sparkling or several, I will practically have immortality." He then looked at Soundwave again. "List all capable sparkling bearing femmes we have at the moment. Who is the best femme among them all?" He demanded.

"Megatron!"

Optics belonging to all in the room turned sharply to see who stomped into the room, looking furious. And Megatron smirked as he held up a servo to Soundwave. "Scratch that order, Soundwave. I know who will be perfect." He simply stated as he eyed the femme hungrily.

The femme was a young femme of 27 vorns old. She was tall, slender, graceful and quite beautiful with gentle coral pink and silver coloring. Her optics were a blazing blue moon color, though full of anger and irritation.

"Ah, Elita One. What can I do for you?" Megatron asked in a sly tone as he eyed her frame up and down. He was definitely admiring the view.

Elita One just stormed right up to Megatron's throne, her head held up high and optics full of determination and fury. "I have seen Makeshift, Rollerforce and Blackout dragging the medical officer out of the palace! He was completely hysterical, shouting that it was not right to kill a defenseless mech! What did he mean by that?!" She demanded.

Megatron huffed in dark amusement. "The old fool has insulted me for the last time. I clearly grow tired of all of his bantering and complaints. So I am having my mechs get rid of him." He explained casually.

Elita One shook her head, looking furious. "Ratchet is the best medic we have, Megatron! You cannot kill him! We still need him! And he is a good mech! He does not deserve this!" She growled.

Shaking his head, Megatron didn't bother with all of the details. But he did have a idea. He smirked as he stood up and made his way closer to Elita One, who tensed up. "If that mech means so much to you, I can give him another chance." He told her softly.

"Thank you then." Elita One said before turning away.

"If," Megatron added slyly, causing the beautiful femme to tense up and give him a curious but suspicious look. "If you agree to be my mate and bear me sparklings."

Elita One's optics flashed with surprise before they began to burn with rage. She spun to face him, backing away, even with him stalking towards her. "No." She spoke coldly. "If you think you can black mail me into it, think again, Megatron!"

Megatron's optics flashed with annoyance before he lashed out and caught her wrist before she could get too far away from him. He ignored her cry of surprise and anger as he yanked her close to him. "Then I shall take what I want. Just as I always do." He sneered.

Elita One snarled in fury as she thrashed to get away from him. "Get your filthy servos off of me! I refuse! I will not bear any sparklings of yours!" She snapped.

"Oh, but you will, my dear little Ariel. You belong to me. Just as does all of the femmes." Megatron sneered at her as he pulled her closer.

Snarling in rage and growing fear, Elita One tried to yank herself free, finding it hard to do. Her strength was no match for Megatron's, she knew. But she absolutely refused! "Unhand me, monster!" She snarled but was ignored as Megatron started pushing her back against the wall.

So without a choice, the angry but frightened femme brought her hand up and slapped Megatron hard across the face plates, all the while raking her sharp tips down the metal.

Megatron let out a startled but angry cry as he immediately let her go and stepped back. He reached up and touched where she slapped him, feeling small trickles of energon starting to stream down his face. He looked up sharply when she dashed away only to have her path cut off by Barricade, who growled viciously at her for her attack on his Leader.

Elita One remedied that quickly by lashing out a foot and kicking him hard between the legs.

Barricade let out a horrible screech as he went down with a loud crash all the while holding his codpiece. A string of strangled swear words were emitting from his oddly high pitched vocoder but he was ignored by all.

Megatron, however, snickered as if finding it entertaining. "So feisty, Elita One. But like it or not, you will be mine. You cannot always watch your back. And when you are not expecting it, I will have you submitting to me." He chuckled darkly.

Elita One paused at the door long enough to send a snarl at him and a glare. "Never, Megatron! I will never submit to the likes of you!" She snapped before whirling around and rushing out, even as she felt an angry, humiliating but terrified sob snap out of her.

Megatron glanced at Barricade, who was still swearing threats then to Soundwave, who remained positively still. The silent mech was watching cautiously but there was a hint of disapproval surrounding him. "Soundwave, make sure she is well kept an optic on. As well warn others that if they try to pursue her, they will find their selves at the end of my fusion cannon. Elita One is mine." He warned.

Soundwave merely nodded. "Affirmative." He said in his deep monotonous voice. He pressed his servos against his chest and a compartment opened, spitting out one of his subunits; one called Frenzy. "Frenzy mission assignment: survelliance on Elita One. Report all activities and whereabouts."

Frenzy gave a jittery confirmation and dashed off through the door way to find his target.

The door slammed open and Elita One shoved herself into her quarters, where she thought she would be alone. But in her moment of panic and anxiety, she had forgotten that her roommate would be there, hiding from her own stalker.

So when her best friend came in, looking like she was about to collapse from shock, Chromia was up on her feet immediately and rushing over.

"Elita One! Are you all right?!" The powder blue femme asked in grave concern.

Elita One jumped at the sound of her friend's voice but quickly shook her head, wiping energon tears from her optics. "No-nothing. I am fine." She told her, grimacing when her vocoder crackled.

Chromia knew it was a lie. She knew something had happened. She knew her best friend too well. She had grown up with her as it was. She also knew that only one could calm her down when she was upset like this and that was her mother.

So, the powder blue femme made a silent call to Firestar while taking Elita One by the shoulder plates and leading her to the berth room.

"Tell me what happened, Elita."

Trembling, Elita One shook her head before bursting into tears again and curling up until her on helm was in her lap. She couldn't tell Chromia what happened. Knowing her, she would probably charge down to the throne room and attempt to beat the living slag out of Megatron. She knew that if her friend did that, it would be forfeiting her life.

Still...she couldn't control herself or her emotions. She couldn't help but cry.

The door to the chambers opened and Firestar came rushing in, but not alone. She had the rest of the femmes with her. Moonstar, Flare-Up, Arcee and a supposedly Decepticon Seeker femme named Slipstream.

Of course when the femmes had met Slipstream when she first arrived with the other Seekers, none of them had trusted her. They believed she would try and spy on them for Megatron. They didn't trust her not to report their every cycle lives.

They were right in the beginning.

Slipstream had been assigned to stick close to the femmes, to spy on them and gain their trust. But then she had messed that job up by befriending Elita One when she first changed her name from Ariel to Elita One after her full development cycle. She had gotten to know the femmes and learning about them. She learned about their fears, their wishes, and their nightmares. She also learned that out of all of the femmes, Elita One had suffered the greatest but she remained as strong as she could. She learned that her new friend had not only lost her father but her best friend. A youngling she had had a crush on too.

It was then Slipstream came clean. She told her friends of why she had tried pretending her friend and why she tried getting close to them. They had been angry at first but it was Elita One who forgave her first and became her true friend.

"Elita, what happened?!" Firestar yelped as she hurried to her daughter's side.

Elita One shook her head as she kept her optics adverted. She didn't want them to know. She knew how angry they all would be. "I...I am fine, mother." She tried to lie casually. "It's...it is just stress."

Firestar gave her a firm look, shaking her head. "Do not lie to me, Ariel. What happened?" She asked sternly.

For a long moment, Elita One remained stubbornly quiet. But then drawing out a shaky vent, she shook her head. "Megatron...he is starting to figure out that he needs a mate to bear heirs for him. He wants me..."

The other femmes gasped in horror and shock. Firestar looked quite shaken by the news. "Did he...!" She was asking but couldn't find it in herself to ask.

Elita One shook her head quickly. "I refused. He tried to force himself upon me but I fought him off. He seemed more amused than angry that I clawed his face. But he threatened me that when I was not looking, he would come for me." She said shakily.

"That son of a glitch! I will kill him!" Chromia snarled, whirling her cannon blaster to life.

But Elita One grabbed her other arm to hold her back. "Chromia, no! You will only anger him into hurting you! Please do not go after him!" She begged.

Chromia huffed but she nodded. She had only wanted a reason to pick a fight. That was one thing about her. She was the feistiest one in the group and was looking forward to a fight. She loved weapons too and was constantly building and creating her own.

Firestar sank down beside her daughter, looking just as distraught. She knew once Megatron set his sights on something he wanted, he never gave up. "Oh, what are we going to do?" She asked helplessly.

Elita One sighed as she stood up and went to her balcony, pushing the door open. She looked around the entire city, looking at what the once glorious city had become now.

It was so dark unlike how it once had been. It was not the city full of light and happiness that she had once loved. Energon facilities were dried up and no longer mining energon. People were constantly full of fear and despair. They were forced to work and serve the Decepticons, who ran amuck as they liked. They beat the good people down into the roads and even invaded their homes, taking what they pleased.

Iacon City, one of the most glorious cities in Cybertron had become nothing but a Shadow land.

Her optics darkening, Elita One knew it had to stop. Things were not how they were supposed to be. They were not supposed to be like this. The terror, the poverty, and the practical enslavement that Megatron and his Decepticons forced upon them. She could even see the three Decepticons still dragging Ratchet through the city.

She had enough. She knew what she had to do. She knew that she had to go.

Her face plates set in determination, Elita One turned to face her mother and her femmes. "I am leaving Iacon." She said firmly.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The femmes all gaped at Elita One as if she was crazy. They couldn't believe she had said that. They couldn't believe she was willing to leave her home because of what was happening. Though, they didn't think they could blame her.

"You are going to run away?" Moonracer asked finally after the initial shock wore off.

Elita One shook her head, still quite serious. "I am not running away. I will be back. But I think it's time that all of this," she motioned to outside her balcony door. "It is time for it to stop. Megatron, the Decepticons, all of the hate and fear needs to stop. I am going for help. We need to find mechs and femmes who will help us fight back." She said with determination.

The femmes listened to her and slowly began to nod. They saw her point. They had to agree with her. It was time to fight back. For the freedom of Iacon and for the freedom of Cybertron. They knew that Megatron wouldn't be just satisfied with Iacon. He would want more.

Chromia, her face plates set like iron, stood up. "I am going with you." She said firmly.

Elita One and everyone looked surprised but then the rest stood up firmly, nodding in agreement. "No." The pink and silver femme said, shaking her head. "It is too dangerous."

"And it isn't here?" Arcee asked skeptically as she folded her arms. "Think about it, Elita. If you leave and Megatron cannot find you, what makes you think he won't come after us next? He wants heirs. We are perfectly capable of bearing sparklings too. He will attack us next."

Slowly, the femmes nodded in agreement. They knew they couldn't stay either. It was just too dangerous for them inside the city than outside.

Elita One studied all of her femmes, including Slipstream before she sighed and smiled faintly. She had no choice but to relent. "Very well. We will all go." She said before she frowned firmly and glanced out the window. "But first, we need to do something before we leave."

Stumbling and staggering, the medical officer growled at the three Decepticons who were shoving him, dragging him to his death. He wasn't afraid like he had been before. But he sure didn't want to die either.

Ratchet knew very well that he was about to die. He just didn't want to go down without a fight.

The problem was, he had stasis cuffs on and it deactivated his weapons systems, as well as his transformation unit. He was nothing more than a helpless mech about to be killed soon.

It was depressing to say the least. He had worked so hard in his life and he did regret a few things. The biggest regret was not exposing the truth to anyone when he had examined, against Megatron's orders, Lady Beta's dead frame. He had always known it had been foul play when he found traces of Dark Energon in her systems. He knew she had been murdered.

Problem was, he just hadn't said anything yet. And now he wouldn't ever.

"Right here looks good. Let's do it here. It's away from prying optics and I don't wanna go too far from the city." The Decepticon, Rollerforce said.

Makeshift nodded before he roughly shoved Ratchet, making him stumble and trip over his own feet. The medic fell hard onto his front, unable to catch himself in time. He groaned before pushing himself up to his knees. He was going to take his execution with pride and a brace face. He would not cower in fear, even if there was a spike of it deep within.

"All right. Let's get this over with and go get High Grade." Blackout said as he transformed his arm into a cannon. He raised it and aimed right at Ratchet's head.

Ratchet vented heavily, knowing this was it. He was going to die. He had only two regrets in his life that he wished he could rectify. But he would never get the chance. "I pray to Primus that every one of you get what you deserve. One day, someone will make you pay for every wrong you have done." He said firmly before he closed his optics and waited.

"Blah, blah, blah. Who fragging cares? Just shoot him, Blackout." Rollerforce said stepping back.

Blackout nodded as he charged his cannon and started to fire.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of cannon fire and a blast or two slammed into the Decepticon flier, sending him flying away from the medic, all the while startling his companions. The medic himself flashed on his optics again when he heard them cry out and he turned just in time to see Rollerforce and Makeshift get shot just like Blackout had. He looked past them to see several femmes charging forward, still shooting at the three Decepticons, though it was mostly the powder blue femme who was doing all of the shooting. She didn't stop until the three Cons were completely off line.

Looking up at Elita One as she approached him, Ratchet heaved a relieved sigh. He watched her as she bent over him with the sunset pink femme, Moonracer as she examined the stasis cuffs. "I greatly thank you, Elita One. But you know killing the three Decepticons will only anger the rest. Megatron will not take this very lightly." He told her.

Elita One shook her head as Moonracer unlocked the stasis lock, freeing the medical officer. "By the Megatron finds out what we have done, we will be long gone from Iacon." She stated to him.

Ratchet frowned slightly as he stood up with her help. "You are leaving?" He asked of her.

Nodding, Elita One stepped back with her femmes. "We are going to look for help. To find someone or many Cybertronians that can help us fight Megatron and his Decepticons. He must be stopped. The day he had become The Prime was when everything went wrong for us. So we are going to find someone who will remove him from the seat of power. He has ruled Iacon long enough." She said firmly.

Ratchet only listened for a moment, taking everything to thought before he nodded. He agreed with her. "Well, in that case, I cannot possibly allow a handful of femmes to wander off by their selves. May I join you? If I try to return to Iacon, I may be captured and executed without several femmes to rescue an old mech like myself." He said.

Elita One frowned for a moment but then she smiled and nodded in agreement. "Very well. We could use a mech in our group. We never know that whoever we come across will not even try to listen to us. After all, we are femmes and because of the treatment of our genders due to Megatron, they may only listen to you."

Ratchet just nodded with a faint smile. "Then I will be glad to help you, my lady." He told her fondly.

Elita One smiled back before looking over her femmes, pausing on Slipstream. "Slip, will you keep a high optic in the sky? Just to make sure we do not run into trouble?" She asked her.

Slipstream smirked before transforming into a sleek, small jet and taking off into the sky.

"Everyone, I do not need to tell you but this journey may be dangerous and who knows what we will find. But remember, Primus is with us at all costs." Elita One stated. "If you wish to go back, do so now and I will not take ill thoughts of you."

None of the femmes spoke. They just remained standing tall and firm with determination. Even Ratchet remained silent as he stood tall and proud to follow their appointed Leader.

Smiling, Elita One turned with her own determination set. She knew it was time to take action. It was time to fight back.

Thus, they began their long, tiring journey into the vast Badlands, with hope in their sparks. They could only hope that someone, or many would answer their pleas to freeing Iacon and all of Cybertron from Megatron's cruel servos.

Hidden high in the sky, like a aerial predator ready to swoop down on small prey, Laserbeak sent a message to his creator. ((Targets are on the move. Shall I attack and stall them until enforcers arrive for capture?))

There was a moment's pause before Soundwave transmitted his reply. /Soundwave acknowledges. Acquisition denied. Let them leave, Laserbeak. We will tell Lord Megatron the femmes somehow escaped our optic./

Laserbeak nearly stalled, quite surprised. He had been ready to swoop down on top of the femmes. ((Are you sure, Master? Will Lord Megatron not be furious?))

/Yes, he will be. But in my opinion, I think the femmes deserve a chance. If Elita One should be forced to be returned, she will gravely punished and forced to bear sparklings when she does not want to./ Soundwave answered normally and curtly. The disapproval was quite clear in his tone.

Nodding in understanding, Laserbeak was already swinging back towards Iacon. ((Ah, yes. You have never been fond of harming and forcing interface on femmes like most of the other pitiless Decepticons. You know, Lord Megatron sees pity and mercy as a weakness.)) He stated back to his master.

/That is my business, my pet sparkvulture. And Megatron will never know that I do have a weakness for femmes. He does not need to know. Now return to Iacon. When the time comes, I will accept Megatron's fury. But I will not seek enforced ruling on Elita One or her femmes. They deserve to leave and seek redemption./

((Very well, my precious creator. Laserbeak acknowledges and obeys.)) And the aerial Cybertronian began his flight back.

The raid was going magnificently well as always. No one suspected them as they crept shadow to shadow, gathering what they needed from their list.

"Energon ammo ejection canisters for grumpy afthead." One asked.

"Check." The second said.

"New battle mask for Oppy?" The first asked again as he went over the list.

"Scientific data pads for Screamer?"

"Check." Piped up the youngest.

"You know, I don't see why we agreed to pick anything up for him anyway. My aft still hurts from when he dive bombed us." The second retorted grumpily while rubbing the said part.

The third rolled his blue optics as he shook his head. He couldn't believe that his friend and older adopted brother was still complaining about getting his aft handed to him by their older brother. It wasn't like it was the first time.

"You two deserved it. You shouldn't have jumped on him while he was practicing his flight patterns." The youngest rebuked them.

"Hey! Who's side are you on, Bee?!" Sideswipe pouted giving the black and yellow botling a look.

Sunstreaker nodded as he shared his twin's look, not amused that Bumblebee was defending someone like Starscream. "Yeah! He is the only Seeker within miles! So how are we suppose to practice our Jet Judo?"

Bumblebee huffed, looking away with a frown. "I am just saying maybe you shouldn't pick on him so much. He already is temperamental. And you know Prowl will defend him because of how close he, Optimus and Starscream are. They are best friends. And from what Star told us, he has been through the whole massacre of his entire race. He is practically the last Seeker in existence." He said in his adopted older brother's defense.

"Exactly! Which is why we need to practice on him with Jet Judo!" Sideswipe piped up.

"Oh, why do I bother?" Bumblebee huffed again in irritation.

The argument died when the three continued along the way, 'borrowing' supplies they needed. They nearly had all they needed before they started to return to their little sanctuary.

Of course, some raids just didn't always go the way they wanted.

As Bumblebee, the youngest of the entire group, age 17 vorns old had been creeping along the shadows of the allies when a heavenly scent reached his sensors. He immediately stopped and peered around to find the source and his optics fell on a rust bar stand, where freshly welded rust bars were cooling from the boiling out oven vents to be sold or stolen by Decepticons.

Feeling excitement perking up inside of him, Bumblebee figured why not take a platter. It had been a long time since any of them had any rust bars. And Optimus had been looking down that early morn. He and a few of the others had noticed the way his optics had seemed dimmed, as if something was wrong.

It had not escaped Bumblebee's or anyone else's attention of how sometimes their largest friend would get. They knew something was wrong. Jazz had tried to pry a few times, to find out what was wrong with him. But Optimus didn't like sharing his past.

Everyone knew Prowl knew what was eating Optimus but even he kept quiet. He refused to share, stating that if Optimus wanted them to know what had happened to his friend in his past, he would be the one to tell them.

So no one really pried until they knew Optimus would be ready.

Bumblebee smiled faintly to himself, figuring he would perk up Optimus a little. He really looked up to his adopted brother. He was everything that the young bot wanted to be. Proud, brave, noble. He always went out of his way to protect everyone in their strange mixed family. He was...well, honestly, a picked out Leader by everyone. Even Jazz and Ironhide looked up to him, though he was much younger than them.

'Yeah. I think I will get him some rust bars.' Bumblebee thought to himself and slowly made his way over to the stand. He kept an optic out for anyone but saw no one in the vicinity.

Shrugging, the young bot went up to the rust bar and began plucking up the energon sweets, quickly shoving them into his inner compartments. He knew he needed to hurry. He didn't want to get caught stealing the sweets and he was suppose to meet up with the twins outside the city.

Spinning around as soon as he had enough, Bumblebee began making his way back when he ran smack dab into someone.

Startled, his innocent blue gaze snapped up to the larger mech and his spark nearly ruptured as they met sinister, sly red optics. He cringed back to see the Decepticon leering down on him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little thief, I say." The huge Con sneered.

Bumblebee gulped before whirling around to make a break for it only to crash into another Decepticon's arms. He whirled in surprise and tried to back away as quickly as he could but found himself trapped. "Let go! I am sorry! I will put them back!" He cried helplessly.

"Oh, we don't care that you stole rust bars, little botling. We do it all the time. But you sure are a sturdy looking thing. And quite cute too. I am thinking the slave traders will pay a good amount for this one, don'cha think, Strikedown?" Said the Decepticon in front of Bumblebee.

"Yeah. He is a brightly colored one. Really flashy. And young, so he will make a great slave. I hear the richie rich Decepticons pay big loads of energon for pretty little slaves like this one. Let's bag him!"

"N-no! Please! Let me go!" Bumblebee began now thrashing to get loose.

"Hey! Let 'em go!" Snapped a gruff, familiar voice.

Bumblebee felt relief flush through his systems as he turned with the two Decepticons to see a big glaring black Cybertronian standing there with a very tall, serious looking red and blue one. Both had battle masks down, and cannons ready to use.

Nonetheless, with the two glaring back at the two Cons, they did look pretty dangerous.

"Hey, this slave belong to you?" The Decepticon called Strikedown asked, motioning to Bumblebee. "We'll pay good energon for him."

Ironhide glared harder, his cannon whirling in a threating manner. "He ain't a slave and he ain't for sell. Now let my kid go, or you'll find yourself without a head!" He growled.

The Decepticons glared harder at him before roughly shoving Bumblebee to the ground and whirling their weapons out. "Every little bot is for sell. But if you don't want to sell him, then we will just take him." The second Decepticon growled.

There were twin clicks of metal sliding against metal from behind the Cons and they turned to see the silver and yellow twins smirking devilishly at them. Right beside them, deadly red slits threatened them like hot fiery coals. To see a Seeker, stunned the two Cons.

"Uh-hem."

The two Cons turned back to see a not so amused sleek silver Cybertronian standing beside the big black Cybertronian, along with a black, white and purple one; all glaring at the two.

"Might I suggest you back off from our youngest botling? I am afraid his adopted creator here," Jazz stated giving Ironhide's wide chassis a light slap before using his other hand to motion to all of the mechs standing around them. "And all of his brothers are rather protective of him. They will not hesitate to off lining you two if you threaten him again."

And to add for a show, the tall red and blue Optimus closed his fist, allowing a fiery hot energon blade slip right out of his arm, ready to use. His burning blue gaze narrowed in warning. "I suggest you listen to Jazz." He spoke with a deep rumbling voice.

The Cons accessed their situation before putting their weapons away and backing off. "You better watch the little one very closely then. Cause the next time we see him, alone and unguarded, he is ours." Strikedown growled before whirling around and dragging his companion with him. "C'mon, Autoclave."

And the two left.

Sighing in relief, Bumblebee stood up and smiled around at everyone gratefully, before he cringed again at all of the serious looks he was getting. He was in trouble.

And so were the twins, they realized it when Ironhide glared at them. They both cringed. "Oh, scrap." The two both murmured.

"Let's go home. We can finish this when there are no Decepticons around to listen." Optimus suggested and everyone nodded.

"Double scrap." Sideswipe murmured miserably as he and Sunstreaker slouched, knowing they were going to get it bad when they got back to the sanctuary.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"We told you to watch him when we are in Tranquility! You were in charge of him! And what do you do?! You ignored what you were suppose to do and he was nearly botnapped!" Ironhide roared angrily.

The twins cringed but shook their heads. "It wasn't our fault! We only looked away for one megaclick and then he was gone! That's why we called you when we couldn't find him!" Sideswipe protested.

Bumblebee swallowed hard before shuffling his feet. "He is telling the truth, Ironhide. I wandered off. I was just trying to look for rust bars. They're for Optimus!" He said quickly when Ironhide whirled around him to glare at him next. "He was looking down so I thought rust bars could cheer him up!"

There was a pause before everyone sighed and even Optimus smiled faintly. He felt grateful to Bumblebee's concern for him. He had been down lately because it coming to the day when his father had died and he lost everything. "Thank you, Bee. You still shouldn't have endangered yourself like that though. It scared all of us when we saw..." his optics flashed and he looked away almost faraway.

It didn't go un-noticed.

Everyone glanced at one another, curious of his reaction before it was Jazz stepped forward. "Optimus, why exactly have you been so depressing lately?" He asked carefully.

"Actually around this time every vorn. You are always so quiet." Sunstreaker said frowning.

Optimus kept his optics adverted from everyone before finally glancing at the serious look on Prowl's face, who met his gaze. They stared at one another before looking back at the others. They weren't sure what to say about it.  
"It's...it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Optimus finally said after a moment.

That wasn't the answer that the others wanted to hear and their frowns showed it.

"Come on, Optimus! Tell us! We all told you our stories, but now that I think about it, we don't know anything about you. You have never told us anything." Sideswipe said pushing for the answer.

Optimus sighed as he turned away. He needed to find something else to talk about. He did not want anyone to know what he had done. But...now that he thought about it, he had been secrets from his 'family' and they had shared their stories with him.

So taking a deep vent, he looked up at the stars. He had an idea of how to start. "Someone once told me something I thought wise. Look at the stars." He said quietly.

"Okay, now you're just changing the subject." Gruffed Ironhide irritably.

"No, I am not. Now look." Optimus said huffing back at him. And when they all did, he nodded. "Someone once told me that each star was once a great leader or the Primes of Old, watching over us in our daily lives. Protecting us without us knowing that they were. That someone died because of a choice I made." He stated and everyone tensed, surprised by what he said.

Everyone gaped at him.

"You saying the stars are some dead mechs that watching us? Mech, that sounds kind of dumb...Ow!" Sideswipe had been saying only to yelp when Prowl reached and slapped his head. "Prowl!"

"Show some respect for the Primes of Old, Sideswipe. Because one of those stars is most likely Starscream's father too." Prowl said dryly. "Just like Optimus' father is."

Again everyone gaped at him in surprise before looking at Optimus, who was walking away with a faraway look on his face.

"That someone that told him that and died was his father, wasn't it?" Jazz asked solemnly.

Prowl sighed but nodded. "Yes." He simply said.

"Oops. I didn't...mean anything by..." Sideswipe was saying.

Prowl nodded as he looked over at him, though pausing to note that Starscream had vanished too. He had a distinctive feeling he knew where he was going. "I know you didn't mean it like that, Sides. But you have to be careful of what you say. Optimus does not like to talk about it. But in a way, his father died because of him. He died trying to protect both of us. That is why we are even out here, living with you. He is trying to forget it even happened." He told the silver twin.

Everyone sighed, looking away. Ironhide shook his head as he glanced after Optimus. "Should I go talk to him?" He asked.

"No, he probably just wants to be alone for a bit. Give him some space to think. When he wants to talk about it, he will." Jazz said as he stretched. "Well it has been a long day, so let's power down soon."

Everyone nodded and followed his example.

All the while, Optimus had stepped outside the sanctuary to look around. It was one thing that they did on an occasion, just to make sure no one was coming to disrupt his family's peaceful home.

But as he looked around, he looked up at the stars and sighed. "Father, if you're up there, I am sorry this happened. I did not mean it to happen." He said quietly. He then sank down and sat against the sanctuary's protective wall. "Because of me, you are dead. Everything was my fault."

There was only silence through the endless night. Even though, as Optimus spoke, he did not realize one star was twinkling brightly. Or nor did he realize that a pair of red optics were watching him.

Blue optics flashed open as soon as the feeling hit him. He had no idea where it came from, nor what it was. All he knew was he had been meditating, trying to figure things out and what he could do about the problems that Cybertron was facing.

And then an overwhelming of peace and reassurance hit him.

Alpha Trion had no idea what it was but he felt as if something was happening now or was going to happen. He had not felt this for a long time. Not since...since Sentinel Prime had been crowned Leader of the Autobot forces and all of Iacon.

But...what was it? Where did this feeling come from? He didn't know. But he did need to find out.

Looking around his pitiful hole he was forced to call home, the old Prime eyed a dusty object he had not looked at for many vorns.

Slowly, Alpha Trion went over, rubbing vorns of dust from the old very big data pad with golden and silver plating. Ancient Cybertronian markings were carved in the edges, something that not many would see very often.

Taking a deep breath, the old Cybertronian flipped on the data pad and a holographic netting of ancient Cybertronian began crisscrossing all around the room and Alpha Trion. He looked around at all of the passages before plucking a holographic orb to activate it.

When it opened up, revealing images and Cybertronian symbols, his optics flashed brightly.

In the images, it showed a misty scene of the roads of Iacon, dark and gloomy. But through the mist, a light began to shine, growing brighter and brighter that it even made Alpha Trion's ancient optics squint. As the light grew nearly blinding, a shadow formed through the brilliant mist. It was a tall and powerful looking being. A fiery energon blade in hand.

The shaded Cybertronian charged through the mist towards snarling Decepticons in the images with many growing shadows behind him. It was an army full of mechs and femmes.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings!" A powerful deep voice rumbled from the tall Cybertronian as he charged directly at Megatron within the holographic images. And as he approached, he brought up his mighty energon blade to clash with Megatron's dark serrated blade.

As soon as the blades clashed like an explosion of cannon fire, a blinding light did explode and blinded Alpha Trion again. He had to raise his arm to protect his optics.

When he lowered it again and looked at the last of the vision he was seeing, Alpha Trion's vents caught with surprise.

There was an object glowing brightly before him and above the large Cybertronian. It was like a reversed pyramid with sharp pointed ends. The metal frame twisted majestically around a brilliant blue orb like a cage. It was something that only few knew. Something sacred to all of Cybertron. And it was lowering itself into the red and blue mech's mighty hands.

Then with another flash of light, the holographic images shut down automatically and left Alpha Trion in his darkened home again.

But this time, the old mech was grinning as he felt hope and happiness flood through his systems. He knew what the vision meant. He knew what was given to him. He knew it was almost time for what he had always known about to begin. He also knew that a certain mech in the vision would need some guidance. He had felt the push.

"It is time!" Alpha Trion said happily before he snatched up the sacred data pad and shoved it into his inner compartments. He was leaving. It was time to begin his search for the new Prime to end all of the tyranny that Megatron had brought to Cybertron.

He knew that the future Prime had seen nearly 29 vorns ago was alive and nearly ready to take up his destined path of becoming the most powerful and great Prime in history. The one that even he thought had perished so long ago.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Booming music was what jolted Optimus out of recharge, making him jump on his wheels. He felt as if he was going have a spark rupture from being woken up like that.

"Will you turn that racket off?!" Came Ironhide's booming voice from outside their large shelter. "It's too early for it to start!"

"Come on, Hide! We just wanna listen while we're watching you work!" Sideswipe yelled back over the loud music.

Optimus heard Ironhide growling threats before the twins yelped. It was obvious the large grumpy black mech was storming at them.

Chuckling, Optimus decided it was time to get up and see what everyone was up to. It sounded like they were doing some form of work. He could hear the torch blowers going and some pounding of metal. So they were doing something.

Going outside, Optimus looked around and found his strange family doing all sorts odd things. Jazz, Prowl and Starscream were standing over a long but wide sheet of metal wielding on it. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were attempting to climb a tree to get away from Ironhide, who was still growling threats at them. Bumblebee was at the energon pool, filling up a large bowl full of the rich liquid, and humming Jazz's favorite song he had written.

Everyone looked busy with what they were doing that they didn't even notice Optimus was up. Until it was Bumblebee who turned and saw him.

Whirling in surprise, the little black and yellow botling jumped and dropped his next bucketful of energon, spilling it on the ground. Everyone else jumped and looked at Optimus sheepishly.

"Awwwwww! There goes the surprise." Sunstreaker pouted before he yelped as he slipped from the tree and fell into the pool.

Optimus laughed right along with the others as Sunny cclimbed out, moaning and groaning about his paint. But then the tall Cybertronian looked around. "What are you all doing?" He asked as he made his way over to Jazz, Prowl and Starscream.

Jazz grimaced as he attempted to cover up what they had been wielding on the sheet of metal but then shrugged. "Did you honestly forget your own sparkday, Optimus? You have one every vorn." He told him in amusement.

Optimus blinked several times before it hit him. It was his sparkday! He was now twenty-nine vorns old. "Oh." Was all he could think of saying before shaking his head. "I think I might be getting a little too old for surprise sparkday parties, don't you think?" He asked with amusement.

"No!" The twins yelped and even Bumblebee was shaking his head quickly.

Jazz laughed and shook his own head. "Definitely not, Optimus! You're never too old for parties! Our whole lives are about the parties! What else are we gonna do? This just gives us a real reason to celebrate!" He told him cheerfully.

Optimus merely shrugged before offering his hand. "All right. All right. We will throw the party. But allow me to help." He told them.

"No way! It's your sparkday! You ain't helping! We are doing all the work! You go do something else. Go wash up or something." Jazz protested immediately, dancing backwards away from Opimus with the blow torch.

Optimus sighed but chuckled. He knew hemwould never win with Jazz. So with a shrug, he headed to the wash area of the pool. He, however, paused amd looked back at the twins. "Hey, Sides, Sunny, how some music to keep us upbeat?" He asked.

Both twins perked right up with big grins and began booming their music again. It was loud and energetic, but it created the right mood for everyone. Even Ironhide shrugged before going back to working on something in the corner of their area.

There was ome final blast of her cannon before it sent that thing scuttling away from them, diving deep into the ground to retreat.

"That'll teach that little slagger to come crawling back to attacking us!" Chromia growled as she watched the sharp tail being dragged after he rest of the scorpion.

Elita One shook her head as she slid her energon blade back into her arm before looking around at the rest. She noted how all of her femmes and Ratchet looked exhausted and starving from their long journey through the Badlands.

They had had so many problems as it was. The first few cycles they had figured out they had been going around in circles. That had been aggravating. It would have been so much better if there was a load full of magnetic rock through the lands, messing up their navigational systems. Even Ratchet's scanner had had problems. But as they went on, it began to clear up. They had tried to think of where to go to look for help. There were a lot of cities to choose from but...they were just so far away and there were a lot that were Decepticon infested.

So they decided to try the closest city on their mapping guides and that was a place called Tranquility. Problem was, they were sure having a hard time finding it.

"What was that scorp's problem anyway? Why did he attack us? He was acting as if he was guarding something." Slipstream asked as she folded her wings behind her back.

"We do not have time to think about it right now. We need to find a city or town soon. Arcee, how long do we have before we run out of rationed energon?" Elita One asked looking at the pink bike former.

Arcee looked into their packing box and shook her head. "We do not have a lot, Elita. That last fight with that big bug roughed some of them up and some are broken. We have enough for only one last refill and then we are out." She reported.

Elita One sighed before looking around at the femmes and one mech. "Who needs refill?" She asked looking around.

No one answered but glanced around at each other. But the stern loom Elita One began giving them made everyone cringe and slowly, all raised their hands.

Sighing, Elita One nodded and looked at Arcee. "Split two energon cubes among everyone, Arcee. We need to conserve as much..." her optics narrowed and she bgan looking around. "As much...as we can...does anyone hear music?" She suddenly asked.

Ratchet and the femmes blinked before looking around. Now that no one was talking, they did hear something. It sounded far off but it couldn't have been too far if they could hear it.

"It sounds as if it is coming from that direction, Elita." Ratchet said pointing to what looked like a huge wall of rock and metal in the far off distance.

Elita One nodded as she transformed into her pink and silver car from. "Then let's transform and check it out. If there is music playing, it means someone is out here in the middle of the Badlands. Slipstream, fly ahead and see what you can spot."

"Right on it, Elita!" The Seeker said before kicking up high into the air and flying towards the sound.

"Yee-haa!" Sideswipe cheered before he let go of the tree and jumped into the pool, sending a large wave rolling everywhere.

Everyone either laughed or rolled their optics as they watched Sunstreaker dive in and attempt to drown his twin brother. Optimus was sitting with Prowl and Jazz, watching. Starscream was staying as far away from the twins as he can, knowing they would attempt to pull him in. Ironhide was off to the side cleaning his cannons, keeping them, making sure they stayed up to date.

And Bumblebee was playing with a sparkball that tje twins had snatched from Tranquility. He was sure enjoying it.

After a little bit, Jazz looked up at Optimus, smiling. "Y'know, Optimus. After all these vorns, I realized something." He said to him.

Optimus smiled back as he leaned back against his palms. "What's that?"

There was a pause as Jazz considered his words very carefully. He knew he would have to be careful with what he was about to say. "Your sparkday...is on the same day as the Old Prime's sparkling had been." He said rather quietly.

Both Optimus and Prowl stiffened but kept their optics adverted away from their older friend.

But that was enough.

Jazz slowly nodded before he lightly nudged Optimus to make him look at him. "Don't worry. The others haven't figured it out. Well...I think Star has but I don't think he rightly cares. You are the one who found him and rescued him from dying alone out there. So he won't say anything. But I gotta know, why did you run away from home? Shouldn't you be back home, being, y'know? Leaderish and all?" He asked.

Optimus shook his head as he looked away from Jazz. "I...I do not deserve it, Jazz. I did something terrible and I will never forgive myself for it." He said quietly.

"Bullscrap, Optimus. If anyone deserves it more, it is you. You are already the leader type." Jazz said, raising one optic ridge at him. "You are brave, noble, peaceful when we get ourselves in a bind. You are extremely protective over Bumblebee. You follow your spark and always come out on top. You might be younger than me and Hide but we already see you as a leader of our rag tag group. So why not be...?"

"There is a lot you do not know, Jazz about what I have done. My father..." optimus was saying.

"Would have been proud of what you are becoming, Optimus." Jazz cut in with a point. "If he wouldn't be, then he would'a been crazy. You are a good mech, Optimus. I just wish you could see it in yourself." He then shrugged and looked away watching as the twins snuck up on Starscream and dragged him into the pool, ignoring his screams and swearing at them.

Optimus just looked away, noting that Bumblebee had kicked his ball too hard and sent it sailing through the trees. He smiled and shook his head before looking over when Sunstreaker started screaming at the Seeker for shoving his head under energon. He could only laugh.

Bumblebee chased his ball right out of the crack of the sanctuary, laughing as he went. He slipped through to the outside and continued to kick at his ball. He knew he shouldn't be outside but he was enjoying himself too much.

Kicking the ball a little ways, the little botling chased after it. He figured he better go back in before...

Before he could reach the ball and start heading back inside, Bumblebee came to an immediate halt when a big foot landed hard on top of the ball, stopping it from rolling any more.

Bumblebee stiffened before slowly looking up. feel his spark spiking as his optics traveled upward, moving along the large frame that was now standing over him. He nearly stalled in fright to see gleaming red optics baring down on him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our little slave. And so alone and unguarded, just like how we warned your big ugly guardian of what would happen." The Decepticon, Strikeout sneered.

Bumblebee gaped at the Decepticon before whirling around to run as fast as he could back to the sanctuary. He needed to get back as fast as he could.

But then he slammed into another Decepticon, who grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the ground, knocking the air from his vents. He couldn't even fight back Decepticons yanked his arms behindnhis back and began cuffing him with stasis cuffs. "Opt...Opti-imus...!" He choked and sputtered.

"Let's get him back to town." Strikeout said as he yanked the now strugglin botling to his feet.

"N-no! Let m-me go! Optimus! Ironhide! Help!" Bumblebee choked as he continued to thrash and break loose. He had energon tears now spilling down his face as he was being dragged across the terrain.

The Decepticons ignored him as they started to drag him after them. They were just happy they finally caught this little...

Turnimg around to leave with their catch, the Decepticons, Strikedown and Autoclave came to a sudden halt when they found several pairs of burning blue glares on them. And one pair of red optics.

"Let him go." The pink and silver femme growled as her battle mask slid into place and an energon blade slid out.

"Primus! How many guardians does this little brat need?" Autoclave groaned before roughly shoving Bumblebee to the ground and pulling out his blaster ray. He immediately fired at the many femmes and one mech.

The femmes and mech dove to the side to avoid getting shot before they were whirling out their blast cannons and returning fire.

"Arcee, Moonracer! Get to the botling and protect him! Ratchet! Find out if he is hurt! Chromia, Slipstream and I will take care of these clowns!" Elita One gave the orders before they were diving in to fight.

The femmes clashed hard with the two Decepticons, firing their cannons and hitting at them hard. They had to move quick to avoid getting chopped in half by the Decepticon, Autoclave's large battle axe. They practically danced around, striking, dodging, striking again and dodging.

Arcee, Moonracer and Ratchet were immediately at the yellow and black botling's side, who flinched heavily and whimpered in fear.

"Easy, little one. We are friends. We won't harm you. Now sit still. I am going to scan you for injuries." Ratchet said gently as he began his scans. "What is your name, little one?"

Bumblebee cringed from the scanner but didn't try to fight it. "Bum-Bumblebee. I want my dad! Where is my dad?! Where is Ironhide?!" He cried, looking frantically around.

"We will help you find him in just a megatick. Let me check you over first." Ratchet said soothingly.

Elita One ducked under the battle axe flying at her head and slashed through Autoclave's midsection, earning a pained roar as he went down. She spun on her heel, ducking low as Strikedown tried to shove his ray into her face ad fired.

Slipstream took to the air immediately, barely escaping the hit before she was slammed into right out of the air by something, sending her flying into the ground with a screech of rage and pain.

It was Chromia who finished off Strikedown by shoving her blaster gun into his helm and firing. Parts went flying everywhere along with energon. But hearing loud foot steps behind her, she whirled around to do the same to who snuck up on her only to have her wrist wrenched upward. She looked up into the bright blue optics of a big black giant.

Optics wide with surprise, the powder blue femme suddenly grinned when she saw what the mech was pointing at her. "Well, hello, big boy! That is one big gun you have there! Can I touch it?!" She asked excitedly.

"Better. Why don't you get a close up look? But don't move or it might go off into your head." Chuckled the big black mech as he stuck his large cannons right into her face.

But instead cringing back, Chromia squealed in delight as she looked into the barrel. "Wow! Me'sa like! It is so big! And you definitely use energon oil for this thing, don't you? For the ammo to slid out easier and faster for more damage! Nice!" She said excitedly, even though all it did was make the mech stare at her in surprise at her lack of fear.

"Get away from our botling!" Snapped a black and white and purple mech, forcing the medic and two femmes to whirl around only to scatter when a flash of silver and yellow came at them.

Bumblebee looked up with relief as the twins stood over him, growling protectively as they glared at the femmes. He was never more happy to see his family than now. Though, he did feel somewhat uneasy seeing all of them looking rather fierce and ready to attack the ones who had just rescued him. "Wa-wait, Prowl! It's...it's all right!" He tried to say.

Elita One felt someone grab her shoulder and she reacted as if it was an enemy. She grabbed the offender's hand and yanked him over her back, throwing him hard in the air. He didn't go very far because of his size. She ended up having to jump over a large foot coming at her legs to trip her.

Twisting and flipping across the ground, the femme turned sharply to face her newest opponent and nearly froze when she got a good look at him.

The mech was pretty tall and powerfull built in frame but handsome nonetheless. He was a brilliant red with blue flames designed across his chassis and arms. He had a battle mask over the lower part of his face but even then, he was good looking with it on.

"Who are you?! Why did you attack Bumblebee?!" The handsome mech demanded as he climbed to his feet.

Elita One would have snapped back but a screech reached her audios and she turned to see Slipstream pinned down by...another Seeker?! She gasped at the sight before she growled and started forward.

But a heavy hand landed on her shoulder, stopping her from going.

Growling at the appendage, Elita One grabbed it tightly, spun under the arm and yanked it behind the big mech's back. She kicked out hard at his legs, hitting the back of his knees to force him down onto his front. She didn't stop there as she sat on his back, pointing her cannon right at his head.

Everything seemed to stop there. Even he did. He actually froze, as if he recognized that move.

"Optimus!" Nearly all of the mechs yelled when they saw their large friend's situation. The black, white and purple mech even started forward.

"No! Don't move, Prowl!" Optimus yelled when he saw his best friend starting to move. He felt the femme on top of his back stiffen. So he turned his head to look up at her stunned look. She was staring at Prowl with shock. "Ariel?" He asked with uncertainty.

And she snapped her attention back at him with shock.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The moment those words came out, Elita One was off the mech, moving back as she stared at him, stunned. She watched as he pushed himself up, staring back at her in shock.

Nonetheless, everyone had stopped moving and was watching in surprise and unease. Though, even Prowl looked shocked at what Optimus had called the femme.

Slowly, Optimus pushed himself to his feet, facing the femme. "Ariel, is that...is that you?" He asked still stunned.

Elita One narrowed her optics at the mech, frowning. She didn't know him, though there was something familiar about him. His optics. She knew those optics but from where? "Who are you? How do you know my youngling name?" She demanded.

Optimus' vents caught and he looked directly at Prowl, who stood stunned still. He could not believe it. It was her! It was Ariel!

"Optimus, who is this? Do you know her?" Jazz asked as he stood over Bumblebee.

Optimus glanced over at him before looking back at the femme. He let out a long heavy sigh, shaking his head. "From a long time ago." He simply said.

Again, Elita One narrowed her optics, frowning. Then she looked at Prowl, still stunned. "Pr-Prowl? Is...is that you?" She asked surprised.

Prowl stepped back still in unease before he looked back at Optimus, trying to figure out what to say. But then his helm started smoking before there was pop and he went down.

"Yep. I'd say that's him. There is only one mech I know that does that, due to his earlier injuries to his helm." Ratchet huffed, before slowly moving over. He stopped when the twins growled threats and raised his hands. "It is all right. I am a medic. In fact, I was once his medic."

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked, stunned again.

Ratchet looked right at him, optics narrowed but then they lit up. He looked stunned but a wide smile spread out on his face. "Well, I'll be a fool. I knew that aftpipe was lying! I just knew it! I knew that you had to be alive somewhere! I could feel it in my tanks!" He said happily. "You look so much like your father, Orion Pax."

There was a series of gasps as the news hit the femmes. Elita One actually stared at the large mech, who looked back at her with a wince. "Or-Orion?" She asked weakly.

Optimus dipped his down a little before his battle mask slid to the side and he smiled faintly. "Hi, Ariel. Yeah, it's me." He said just as weakly. He looked rather embarrassed with himself after all of this. He knew what this had to have been doing to his once best friend after all of these vorns.

There was a stunned pause before Elita One's face lit up and she lunged forward, throwing her arms around the mech. "Orion! Oh, my Primus! It is you!" She cried happily.

Many jaws fell in shock as everyone watched the two once friends fell to the ground embracing each other. Jazz, however, was grinning as he slid his cannons away. "Well, this is interesting."

"Hey, Optimus, if you're going to interface, do it more privately." Ironhide chuckled.

Immediately the two downed Cybertronians scampered to their feet, burning with embarrassment.

"Nice, Ironhide. Really tactful." Jazz reprimanded his friend, who shrugged innocently.

"Okay, now I am confused. What is going on here?! Who are these femmes and the old mech?" Sideswipe asked.

"And who is Orion Pax?" Sunstreaker asked just as confused.

There was an awkward pause before there came a loud bang and Starscream screeched. He had been so surprised by everything that the femme he had pinned down took advantage of it and kicked him off.

"Get on me again, and I will rip something off!" Slipstream snapped as she stood up. She was glaring daggers at him, which she turned on to the twins when they started giggling.

"Eep!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker yelped as they ducked behind Ironhide, who had finally put away his cannon, much to the pouting of the powder blue femme's disappointment. It didn't help when Starscream turned a very deadly glare onto them, making them cringe lower. They knew that look all too well.

"What the frag is going on here?! Who is this, Elita? And why is there a Seeker here?! Who is he?!" Slipstream demanded motioning to Starscream.

"That is what I should be asking, wench! I was aware that I was the last surviving Seeker! So how are you even here?!" Starscream demanded as he stood up.

Optimus sighed as he shook his head and looked at his aerial friend. "Starscream, calm down. I am sure we can figure things out..."

Slipstream jumped, her red optics widening as she looked at Starscream. "Starscream!? As in Silverbolt's youngest son?!" She yelped.

Starscream looked grumpily at her, folding his arms. "Yeah, so what?" He asked moodily.

"But we...we thought you were dead. Your...your brothers thinks you are dead!" Slipstream yelped with wide optics.

Starscream and everyone stared at her surprised. "Thundercracker and Skywarp?! They're alive?!" He finally asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, and the biggest aftpipes ever! Well, not so much on Thundercracker's part. But Skywarp? Can anyone say pervert?! He wouldn't leave me and Slipstream alone! Stupid afthead interfacing crazy stalker!" Chromia growled, her arms folded across her chassis.

"Okay. You know what? It looks like we have a lot to talk about. So why don't we all take this inside?" Jazz suggested as he motioned towards the sanctuary.

Everyone agreed and began making their way towards the large cliffs that protected the mechs' home. They figured that they needed to get out of view any way.

Once inside, the femmes and Ratchet were amazed by the beauty that was hidden from the outside world. They had never seen anything like this before. The medic even began making scans at everything he saw and was amazed at what he was seeing in his reports. He was excited by how much energon was spilling out of the pool. Jazz even urged the femmes to go ahead and drink some, seeing that they did look quite starved. Ratchet too, actually.

Finally everyone sat down and awaited the explanations.

"So...why are you calling Optimus Orion Pax? Who is that?" Sideswipe began first.

Optimus sighed as he looked away. It was time to let his family know his past. "I am...I was Orion Pax, Sides. It was my youngling name. The name I was sparked with. I was from Iacon." He said quietly.

Elita One smiled as she looked at him, but then frowned. "Orion, why did Megatron say you were dead? What happened that day? What happened to your father, Sentinel Prime?" She asked with a frown.

There was a pause and several optics widened, other than the femmes', Ratchet's, Prowl's and Jazz's. The others looked stunned.

"Whoa! Back up! Sentinel Prime?! Your father was The Prime of Iacon?! So that means you're...!" Ironhide was asking with shock.

"That's right, hot stuff. Orion Pax, your Optimus is the rightful heir of Iacon. He is the rightful Prime of Cybertron." Chromia said grinning at the big black mech.

"Hot...stuff?" Ironhide asked in surprise.

"The Prime? You are the Prime, Optimus?" Starscream asked stunned.

Optimus immediately shook his head with a disgruntled look. "No. Of course not, Starscream." He said stiffly.

Elita One, her femmes and Ratchet frowned at him. "Orion." The pink and silver femme said in a reprimending way.

Optimus shook his head again. "I was going to be The Prime. But now I am not. Megatron is now The Prime, not me." He said pointedly.

"Yeah, and he has done a real bang up job." Arcee said sarcastically. She shook her head as everyone looked at her. "Do you even know what he has done to Iacon since he became Prime, Orion Pax? He has destroyed everything your father and all of the good Primes ever worked for in the past."

Optimus frowned at the news but he shook his head. "The point is, I cannot be The Prime. No one would trust me." He told them.

"Bullslag. You were Sentinel's son. They knew you, Orion. So why wouldn't they trust you?" Ratchet asked frowning.

"Because...I..." Optimus cut himself off.

Everyone was frowning as they tried to piece together what he was trying to say. Prowl had looked away with a sigh, knowing exactly why.

Jazz, however, slowly shook his head. "Optimus, this isn't about your father, is it? About why he is dead, is it?" He asked carefully.

Optimus just looked away, a faraway look on his face.

Elita One shook her head as she stood to face her once best friend. "Tell us, Orion. Why cannot you be The Prime? It is your right. It is in your energon. You are suppose to be The Prime. So..." she was saying.

So Optimus put the hammer down, keeping his optics adverted away from everyone, even as he stood up turning away. "Because I killed my father. That's why." He said before walking away into the trees.

There was a stunned silence as everyone stared after him. No one could find anything to say. They just could not believe that. To think that Optimus had killed someone, nonetheless, his own father, it was unbelievable.

Elita One frowned, still stunned before she was hurrying after Optimus.

Chromia, Arcee and Moonracer stood up quickly and made to follow but Ratchet and Ironhide both stepped in their way to stop them.

"Let them go. They need to be alone to talk." The big black mech stated.

"But...what about the dangers...?" Moonracer was asking.

"Trust us. This place is probably the safest place on Cybertron." Jazz said with a faint smile. "No one but us knows about this place. It is well hidden and no is dumb enough to come close to it. All thanks to our guard metal bug outside."

"What, that scorpion?" Arcee asked, looking over at him.

"Ah, you met our pet scorpion, did'ja? Yeah, Scorponok hates us but he serves his own purpose around here. Which is why we haven't killed him, yet." Jazz said with a grin.

Slipstream frowned before looking at Starscream, who was looking pretty faraway, himself. She reached over and nudged his side, forcing him to look at her. "Can I speak to you alone?" She asked him quietly.

Starscream frowned but nodded. He had his own questions to ask her. So with a quick glance at everyone else, he and Slipstream slipped away before they even noticed that they even went missing.

"Orion, wait!" Elita One called after her old friend, pushing past the trees to catch up.

Optimus kept walking until she grabbed his arm and tugged him to a stop. He turned to her with a defeated sigh. "It is now just Optimus, Ariel. I am not the Orion Pax you once knew." He said quietly.

Elita One shook her head with a frown but shrugged anyway. "Optimus, then. And it's Elita One now. What did you mean back there? What did you mean you killed your father? I don't understand." She asked him.

"And you wouldn't, Elita One." Optimus said as he lightly pulled away but continued to face her.

"Make me understand, Optimus. Please. We were best friends and we never could keep secrets from each other. So just tell me." Elita One said almost pleadingly.

Optimus looked away but then sighed in defeat. "It was an accident. I didn't mean...I didn't mean for it to happen. It was those gladiators, Barricade, Soundwave, and Shockwave. They attacked us...they ki..." he stopped himself not wanting Elita One to know just yet of what happened to her father. "They were trying to kill Prowl and me. Megatron tried to save us but he was hurt. And then my father came to save us. He...fell from the cliff after stopping the cart...and he..." he cut himself off with a sigh.

Elita One was frowning deeply at the information. There was something that he wasn't saying she wanted to know what. She even opened her mouth to ask but she was cut off.

Optimus didn't want to explain any more. He just wanted to forget. He noted the question in her optics and knew what she was about to ask so he quickly changed the subject. "You look good, Elita One." He then vented in embarrassment, cursing himself. "I mean...you...uh...you look different." He said stumbling over his words frantically.

Gaping at him for a moment in surprise, Elita One knew why he was changing the subject. And in a way, it made her smile faintly. "You don't look so bad yourself, Optimus. You have really grown up quite handsomely." She said feeling herself heating up a little.

Smiling back at her, Optimus couldn't help but shake his head. He then jerked his head for her to follow him, leading her back to the pool of energon, away from the shelter. "You...you look quite..." he then coughed nervously, even as she smirked slyly at him. "You look...well..."

"I look what?" Elita One asked slyly.

Wincing, Optimus looked away, feeling completely stupid. He knew he was being foolish. He couldn't even find the words.

Instead, the tall mech spotted a large pinkish white flower and smiled. He reached down and carefully plucked it before holding it out to Elita One, who was surprised for a moment. But then she smiled back and too it, feeling her spark fluttering at the gesture. She inhaled the beautiful scent emitting from the organic plant, enjoying it before she stood up on her tippy toes and tapped Optimus' cheek with a quick kiss.

For a moment Optimus was surprised before his optics softened. He then offered his hand to her, though somewhat nervously.

But nonetheless, Elita One smiled gently at him and took his offered hand. She nearly pressed her side against his as they began to walk around the sanctuary, enjoying the quite romantic night with each other.

"So...can I see your cannons again, hot stuff?" Chromia asked once all of the questions had finally been answered.

Prowl had started to explain what Optimus hadn't and it stunned everyone. Ratchet was asking a bunch of questions and was answered very carefully.

Eventually, Chromia got bored and moved over to the secluded area where the big black mech was sitting, enjoying his cup of energon. He only looked up in surprise when Chromia, once again, called him hot stuff.

"Now, I know you ain't talk about me." Ironhide said, optic ridge raised at her.

Chromia frowned, her own raised before she folded her arms. She shifted her weight, looking quite confused. "Well, of course I am! Who else would I be talking about?" She asked skeptically.

Ironhide stared at her as if she was crazy. "Uh...the twins, maybe. Or Jazz or Prowl or even Bumblebee. But surely not me. Unless your optics are blurred, you cannot surely be calling me that." He said skeptically.

"Okay. Let me get something straight with you, big guy. The twins, yeah. They are hot. So is Jazz and Prowl. But good looks are so over rated. I don't go for the good looking ones. The kid, Bumblebee is way too young for me and I don't do the whole sparkcougar thing." Chromia said sourly before smirking. "Besides, you are quite the looker. And your cannons are big! I am so attracted to mechs with big guns! And anyone who says otherwise can talk to my fist!" She added with punching a fist into her other hand.

Ironhide gave a light chuckle, even though he was heating up. "Uh...thanks. Never been told that before. But you do realize I am a good deal older than you by ten vorns, right?" He asked, still raising his optic ridge at her.

Chromia grinned at him, in a rather seductive way. She reached over and lightly ran a finger along his brawny arm. "Well...I also happen to like older mechs. So, who cares?" She asked before she moved closer and planted herself right into Ironhide's lap, making him stiffen in surprise. She just grinned wider as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, Ironhide, do you think I am pretty?"

Ironhide chuckled nervously as he slowly put a hand on her lower back to steady her. "You are going to be a feisty one, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yup!" Was Chromia's enthusiastic answer.

"So...Arcee and Moonracer, wasn't it?" Sideswipe asked as he slid closer to the light pink one, grinning at them. Even as his twin scooted towards them from the other side.

Arcee and Moonracer both frowned at them, quite annoyed. They picked up on the twins' motives right away. And they were not impressed. "Yes and no. We're totally not interested." Arcee growled before shoving herself up and making her way to sitting next to a chuckling Jazz instead.

The twins pouted before looking hopefully at Moonracer, who glared at them. "Moonracer, right?" Sunstreaker asked hopefully.

Moonracer shook her head before shoving herself out of the sandwich that the twins were making with her. She walked straight up to Ratchet, who blinked in surprise before smiling as he glanced over at the twins. "They bugging you?" He asked.

Moonracer nodded. "Yes." She vented wearily. Then she gave him a rather pointed look before reaching over and placing a hand onto the medic's arm. "Ratchet, I am getting tired of hiding it now. The femmes already know that we are together. They are not stupid, you know. We have to stop hiding it. You are my mate and it's time to stop hiding our feelings for one another. It's like you're embarrassed by our feelings for each other. Can we please stop hiding the fact that we are together now?" She told him, frowning.

Ratchet sighed glancing around at everyone else, noting that no one seemed to even notice their conversation. "I still do not understand why you chose me, Moonracer. I am just too old." He told her.

Smiling faintly, Moonracer reached up and gently touched his face. "I chose you because you are the most caring mech I have ever met, Ratch. You are so gentle with everyone. You can be so stern when you need to be. But your spark is so full of light. I love you for it. I don't care how old you are. It doesn't matter as it is. We can live for a long time anyway. Age for our kind doesn't matter. Our kind can live for thousands of vorns. What does matter is how we feel about each other. How our sparks match each vibration. When I first met you, sweetspark, I knew you were my sparkmate. I felt it in my spark." She then frowned, looking worried. "Did you not feel the same?"

"No, I did." Ratchet said smiling gently at her before he reached up and cupped her face. "I knew and felt the same for you, Moon. I love you too."

Moonracer smiled as she leaned into his touch before she stood up on her tippy toes and pressed her forehead against his. She was only too delighted when he did not pull away but returned the affection. Even as they had an audience.

"Mech! This sucks! We are the best looking mechs and none of the femmes likes us!" Sideswipe groaned as he looked around with a pout. He squealed in horror when he saw Chromia sitting on Ironhide's lap, looking quite comfortable. "Slaggit! Even Ironhide is getting action over there! This is so depressing!"

Snorting, Arcee, having heard his complaints, looked over at him. "You do know that we have more femmes at home, right? I think you might like Flare-Up. She isn't here because she is back in Iacon, protecting Elita One's mother. Plus there is Vibes. I think she might be your type, Sideswipe. You might like her. She loves to sing and dance, but she has a mean kick to her, literately. And there is Override. She loves to race. She is actually the fastest femme we have besides Slipstream. Though, she is a Decepticon but she is a really good femme. There are plenty of single femmes in Iacon." She explained.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker listened before grinning at each other. They were liking the sound of these femmes she was even listing. They honestly couldn't wait to even meet them.

"Bring on the femmes!" Both cheered at the same time. And many rolled their optics at their antics.

"And that is what happened. We were taken to Megatron. He told us that it was The Prime and the High Cybertronian Council that was responsible." Slipstream explained everything to Starscream.

Taking in everything, the beige Seeker was frowning rather darkly as he listened. He couldn't help but feel a rage burning inside of him for everything. He wasn't too sure who it was aimed at, however.

This Megatron or at Optimus' father and the High Council of Iacon.

"You know, T.C spoke very highly of you." Slipstream added, tearing the other Seeker out of his thoughts. She smiled faintly at him when he looked puzzled. "He and Skywarp. They...I spent a lot of time with them when we were being taught by Cyclonus and Shockwave. They talked about you a lot, actually."

"What...what are they like now?" Starscream asked somewhat nervously.

Slipstream smiled faintly but shrugged. "They come off as complete aftpipes when Megatron or his goons are around. But in truth, they are really sweet. Skywarp is known to getting into trouble for pranks. He kind of...well, those twins of yours remind me of him a little. He had an accident a few vorns ago, which left him a little unstable in the processor but he is a sweet mech. He is totally into femmes. He flirts with me a lot but I don't like him like that. I think of him as a brother, in all honesty."

Starscream smirked shaking his head. "Sky's always been a little nuts. So I highly doubt it was an accident that made him unstable. What about Thundercracker?" He asked tilting his head.

"Thundercracker...well, not a lot of Decepticons like him because he is actually really peaceful. He can be an aftpipe but I think it's all a show for Megatron." Slipstream told him. "All of the Seekers look up to him. He is very protective of all of us. But...he really has missed you. I see it all of the time. He...he didn't take your so called death well at all. Neither did Skywarp. They get down sometimes and it is really hard to talk to them when they are depressed. But...I know if they knew you were alive, they would be so happy." She explained.

Looking away thoughtfully, Starscream narrowed his optics. He definitely had a lot of things to think about. He had thought all of these vorns, his entire family had been dead. But his brothers weren't. They were alive. Just as he was alive and they thought he was dead.

"You know, I always wanted to meet you, after Thundercracker told me about you." Slipstream told him suddenly.

Starscream blinked in surprise and looked right back at her. He didn't really know what to say about that. "Huh? You wanted to meet me? Why?" He asked narrowing one optic at her.

Slipstream shrugged as she folded her servos behind her wings and shuffled one foot. "I don't know. Thundercracker and Skywarp used to talk about you all of the time until some of the other Decepticons told them to get over the idea that you were dead. They didn't like that very much. But they did stop talking about you when even Megatron growled at them to knock it off and stop thinking about some dead mech." She looked away sourly. "He was always a jerk to Thundercracker, even if he made him his Air Commander. He hates T.C but no one will listen to Cyclonus or anyone else. Thundercracker is more of a pacifist than anything else. But he does what he can to protect all of the Seekers under his command. But..." She smiled faintly looking back at Starscream, who was listening quite curiously. "I used to bug him about you. He's told me all about you. And the more that I heard about you the more that I wanted to meet you. But...I just didn't think I would ever get the chance. But now that I finally got to meet you, I have to say. Thundercracker was right."

"About what?" Starscream asked somewhat suspiciously, yet there was a hint of smugness to his tone.

Smiling at him, with another shrug, Slipstream looked him over before meeting his optics again. "You are rather interesting. He said that you looked the most like your father. I've seen Silverbolt in holo images. He was quite a handsome mech. And I do gotta say, you're no slouch yourself." She told him, rather slyly.

Starscream smirked at her before shaking his head. He gave her a look over and shrugged. He didn't see anything wrong with her either. She was quite the looker for a Seeker, herself. In fact, she did seem to have the same grace he remembered of his mother. She was a dark coloring, unlike his mother had been. But it suited her just fine. He had to admit it, but she was quite lovely. And her wings, they were a dark silver color. Not too bad at all.

Then he frowned. He didn't have time to think about the lovely femme at the moment. He would have to save the end of this conversation for some other time. When he dealt with the other problem that was on his mind. "Slipstream, who do you think ordered the destruction of Vos?" He suddenly asked.

Slipstream blinked in surprise at him but slowly got the idea. "Starscream, whatever is in your processor, put it out. Because I do know who did give that order but..." she was saying.

"Who did it?" The Seeker heir asked looking right at her, frowning.

There was a long pause between them. Both pairs of burning red optics looking deep into the others. Slipstream finally sighed and looked away. "We always thought it was the Praxian called Prowl who put the orders in for Praxus. We were told that it was him." She told him.

Starscream stiffened, looking stunned. He didn't believe it. He couldn't. "Prowl? No. It couldn't have..." he was saying.

Slipstream shook her head, looking at him seriously. "It wasn't, Starscream. I know who did it. It was Shockwave, Megatron's Chief Scientist. Megatron knew about it too. He covered it up and put the blame on Prowl and The Prime. But it was all them." She then grimaced, moving closer. "Starscream, I only know that because I went snooping through things I shouldn't have. Our people, your friend's father, The Prime, they were killed because of Megatron and his ridiculous goal of wanting to control everything. I know for a fact, from Megatron's own data life recording that he plotted too many things before he became The Prime. He did it all, Starscream." She said seriously.

Starscream's only reply to that was growl as he looked away. "Then I guess I better get to work to putting things right." He growled.

Slipstream only blinked in confusion.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Staring up at the stars, feeling quite content for the first time in ages, Optimus let out a happy sigh before looking down at Elita One as she was curled up against his side, one arm wrapped over him.

Both of them were lying down in an open clearing, looking up at the stars and the high moon. They knew that it had come down to it. They felt it deep inside of their sparks.

They were in love.

Optimus never would have guessed that this would have happened. Especially with his long time best friend, Ariel, now called Elita One. He should have seen it coming but he hadn't.

It didn't matter anymore, however. They were together again. Now they could be together in this sanctuary, with his family and best friends. Ad who knew? Maybe they could start a good life here.

Elita One sighed with the same content vent as she lightly ran a finger across Optimus' chassis, against his windshield and felt him shiver but chuckle. She smiled to herself before she continued doing it. "Optimus, when should we start preparing the others and for how long?" She asked him.

Optimus smiled with only a little uncertainty at her. "Hmm? What do you mean? About us?" He asked with amusement.

"No. About going back to Iacon and facing Megatron. And freeing it from him and the Decepticons." Elita One answered.

Optimus now frowned, quite uneasy. He wasn't expecting that one at all. He slowly sat up, looking away. "Elita, I am not going back." He told her.

Immediately, Elita One sat up, frowning at him in surprise. She couldn't believe he was saying that. "Optimus, but it is your home. It is our home. You are The rightful Prime. It is your duty..." she was saying.

Optimus huffed before pushing himself to his feet and shaking his head. "I am not The Prime, Elita One. Megatron is. As it is, this is my home now. I am not leaving it and my brothers here. And I a certainly not taking up a duty that I didn't even deserve." He told her.

"Optimus, you cannot be doing this! Iacon is suffering badly! Good people are dying because of Megatron! He is destroying everything that your father created there!" Elita One told him.

Optimus shook his head again. "That cannot be true, Elita. My uncle loved my fath..." he was saying.

"No, he didn't, Orion. Megatron hated him." Elita One interrupted, before standing up. "He loathed your father. He killed mechs and femmes for even speaking Sentinel's name. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually killed your father."

"No, he wouldn't do that." Optimus said sternly.

"But he did! He did, Orion! I watched him do it! I actually was forced to stand by and watch him murder innocent bots." Elita One said just as sternly, her optics narrowed at him. "And before Ratchet, my femmes and I left, he tried to force me to bond with him! He wanted me as a mate so I would bear him sparklings! He is a monster!"

Slowly, Optimus shook his head, quite stiff with the news. He didn't want to believe it. He wouldn't. Not with his uncle. "If that is true, then do not go back. Stay here with me." He told her.

"Orion." Elita One said wearily, shaking her head.

"Non c'e' problema." Optimus immediately stated turning to face her, earning a bewildered look.

"What?" Elita One asked in confusion.

"Hakuna matata. Non c'e' problema. Nao se p..."

Elita One shook her head, looking more confused. "What are you even saying?" She interrupted him.

Optimus smiled faintly with a sigh. "They mean no worries. I have no idea where Jazz and Ironhide even found those words. But that is what you will have here with me and the guys. Your femmes too. You will be safe here. You won't have ay responsibilities. You will be free. You won't have to worry about anything happening. I will protect..."

"Orion! You really think those words will make everything bad go away?" Elita One scolded him, shaking her head. "They won't! They are just words! It takes action not words to make problems go away! You cannot just sit around, thinking everything will be fine! Sooner or later, Megatron will find your home here! And he will destroy it! You have got to stop hiding! Face him!" She urged.

Looking away, Optimus shook his head, his optics hard. "I can't, Elita! I don't want to be The Prime any more. Megatron can have..." he was saying again.

Elita One shook her head, standing up straight and giving him a fierce look. "Orion! You can! You have to! My femmes and Ratchet and I left Iacon, looking for help! And we found you! You, who are the rightful Prime! People are dying out there while you are so engulfed in your haven of peace and no worries! It won't last! Stand up for what is right! Your father would...!"

Optimus spun and glared at her. "My father is dead because of me, Ariel! It is my fault...!" He was arguing.

"It was an accident, Orion! You didn't kill him! He died trying to save you! That was what mattered the most to him! He went down, trying to protect you and Prowl! And now you have to take up what he believed in! You have to stop your uncle!" Elita One nearly shouted at him.

"Why me?! Why should I be the one to...!?" Optimus was saying.

"Because you are The Prime's son! You are The rightful Prime!" Elita One said loudly.

Optimus scoffed sarcastically before turning away from her again. "Oh, that is some excuse! I am The rightful Prime! Well, so was Nemesis Prime and look what he did! He killed a lot of people too! I am not going to go back and face my uncle for something I do not want any more! I don't want everyone to hate me for what happened! Like it or not, my father's death was my fault! And I am not going back! And you cannot make me!"

Elita One glared at him, slowly shaking her head. "You are a coward, Orion Pax. You are running away from a problem that I believe only you can solve." She said, coolly.

"Yeah, well I do not care anymore." Optimus said bitterly. "And I am not Orion Pax anymore. I am Optimus! Just Optimus!"

"No, you are right. You are not Orion Pax anymore. MY Orion Pax would have done what was right and not cowering in the bushes like some retrorat!" Elita One snapped before she turned and started storming away. "In the next cycle, my femmes and I are leaving to find someone who will help us! Since you are too cowardly to help us!"

"Fine! You do that!" Optimus snapped after her.

"Fine! I will!" Elita One snapped back before stomping away through the trees.

"Fine." Optimus said again, only more miserably. He then turned and stormed the opposite direction. He could not believe this was happening. He had found his oldest friend, fell in love with her and now they had a huge fight that probably cost their friendship.

All for what? Because he wanted peace and quiet? Because he wanted to be left alone?

"How dare she?" Optimus growled out as he stormed into a deep secluded area near the cliffs. He began pacing away his anger. "Coming here and demanding me to go back to face Megatron?! Calling me a coward when she just doesn't understand! I am not a coward! I just don't want to fight! She just doesn't get it! I cannot do that! I just...!"

"Just what? You just want to sit around doing nothing for the rest of your life?"

Optimus stiffened when he heard that voice. It had come out of nowhere. He hadn't been expecting anyone to answer, nonetheless, even over hearing him.

Spinning around, Optimus looked to where the voice had come from and spied an old mech sitting cross legged on one of the cliffs, looking as if he had been there the whole time. His optics were shuttered closed as if he was asleep but the young mech knew better.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Optimus immediately demanded, his energon blade slipping out with a loud shnk!

The old mech smiled, keeping his optics closed just sat there. He didn't reply for a long moment before he finally opened them, revealing golden colored optics. "The question is, young mech, is who are you and what are YOU doing here?" He answered with his own question.

Optimus frowned up at him before he looked away. "I know who I am. But..." he paused.

"But what? Do you not know who you are? I would think it odd if you didn't know your own name or who you are." The old mech of golden and silver coloring said.

Again, Optimus frowned in confusion. He couldn't help but feel as if this old mech was making fun of him. He knew who he was. Didn't he?

"I know my own name, old mech. It is Optimus." He said dryly.

The old mech snorted before he leaned forward and down, looking directly into the younger mech's optics. "Ah. But do you know WHO you are? Not what you say who you are?" He asked.

"Okay. Quit talking in circles! It is annoying! I told you who I was! So who are you?! What are doing here?" Optimus asked irritably.

The mech just grinned before he shifted to unfold his legs from underneath him. "Does it matter who I am? But does it matter who you...?" He was asking again with the circles.

"Okay! Enough! I know who I am! But who...bah!" Optimus huffed before turning sharply around and starting to leave. "You don't know me! You don't know who I am! So forget it!"

"Just like you have forgotten who you are," the old mech paused with a sly smile. "Son of Sentinel Prime?"

Optimus froze, his optics wide. He felt as if someone hit him over the head and hard. He whirled back around to look at the old mech before freezing when he didn't see him. He began looking frantically around for the vanished mech.

Then someone cleared their vocoder from behind Optimus, making him whirl around again. The old mech was there, smirking slyly. "Who...!? How did you...!?" The young mech was asking flabbergasted.

The old mech's grin grew wider before he shifted his frame. "You really want to know who I am or who you are, come with me. There is only one who can answer that." And with that said, he dashed away.

Immediately, Optimus gave chase.

The chase lead Optimus right out of the sanctuary, which he hesitated to following. But the urging feeling he had within his spark was what pulled him into following. He transformed and chased after the surprisingly fast mech out into the Badlands. He could barely keep up with the old timer as he raced across the desert terrain.

The old mech had even transformed in mid run into an interesting hovering craft and was racing across the desert. He would do some interesting maneuvers to make sure that Optimus was still chasing him before he suddenly dipped downward and vanished.

Optimus slammed on his brakes, quite surprised that he had vanished so suddenly like that. There was really nowhere to go...

Slowly approaching where the mech had vanished, Optimus was surprised to find a large crack on the ground, leading into Cybertron. He frowned as he transformed and looked down into the crack. He didn't like the looks of this at all.

Just then, from within the crack, the mech appeared again, smirking as he looked up at Optimus. "Well, are you coming to meet him or not?" He asked slyly before he vanished again.

Frowning deeply, Optimus glanced around the entire area to see if anyone was watching. He knew this had to be a joke of some sort. But he didn't see anyone. It was just him.

Heaving his vents, Optimus finally crawled down into the crack, dropping into quite the open space. It was some kind of underground cavern or tunnel, big enough for him to walk through. It was quite dark, however. So he activated his headlights upon his chassis. It didn't help a whole lot. But at least he could see the metal tunnels.

"Old Mech! Where are you? How did you know my father? Who are you?!" Optimus called.

"You can call me Alpha."

Optimus yelped as he nearly jumped out of his gaskets, banging his head against the low roof of the tunnel. He cursed softly before turning to find the old mech was right behind him, looking amused. "Do you seriously have to sneak up on me like that?" He asked irritably.

The old mech, Alpha, as he had called himself chuckled before he walked right past Optimus. "I am trying to prove a point to you, young Prime." He stated.

Frowning at him, Optimus shook his head as he dropped his hand. "I am not a Prime, Alpha, was it? And what point are you trying to prove." He asked seriously. He then looked around. "And where are we going? Where are we?"

Alpha chuckled as he kept walking, forcing Optimus to have to follow him. "My point is that you must not underestimate being a Prime. Because once you are a Prime, always a Prime." He told him.

"What would you know...?" Optimus was asking but then froze at the pointed look that Alpha was giving him. His optics went wide as it him. "Yo-you were a Prime?" He nearly stopped walking immediately. "Alpha Prime?! You are Alpha Prime! I remember reading about you! You were one of the greatest Primes we had! Right after Magnus Prime! The third Prime! Bu-but...! What are you doing...?!" He was asking.

"I was Alpha Prime, Optimus. But now, I am known as Alpha Trion." Alpha said with amusement as he took the young mech's arm and pulled him along.

Optimus froze as he remembered that day. "My father...he was going to speak to you! That last day! But...did he...? How...?"

Alpha Trion shook his head as he looked sadly at him but kept a smile. "No, he did not get the chance to speak to me that last day. But I knew it had to be important. Just like now is important that you come with me. We do not have very much time. Now come, Young Prime." He told him dragging him through the dark halls.

"But I am not..."

"As I said, once a Prime, always a Prime." Alpha stated as he cut Optimus off.

For a long time, they walked until they came to a well lit chamber deep within the cavern. There was a blue glow within the chamber, coming from a blue glowing pond of energon. Except there was something different about it. An almost sacred feeling coming from it.

Optimus felt it in the air. He felt peace trailing all around him as he looked at the pool of glowing blue energon. This place...he did not feel worthy stepping on its sacred ground. "What is this place?" He asked with a ventless air.

Alpha Trion only smiled faintly before lightly touching the young mech's back, urging him forward to energon. "Take a closer look. There is something you should see." He told him pointing at it.

Optimus frowned slightly before moving slightly closer, his optics searching the glowing energy. He didn't see anything. He didn't know what he was...

There was a vibration noise in the chamber. The very air around Optimus suddenly felt as if there was thunder all around him. Even as the glow grew brighter. His optics widened as he saw something within the energon pool. He saw a form...no, a reflection. He felt his vents catch when he saw the form of...

"Father?" He suddenly spoke not believing it. He jerked his head up in opposite of him and his vents caught again.

There stood Sentinel Prime, with a blue glow all around him and through him. He was glowing like blue flames. Or more like sparks. But he stood tall and proud, looking back at Optimus with his brilliant blue gaze bearing into his son's very being. "Orion..." his rumbling voice seemed to whisper.

Feeling overwhelmed, Optimus staggered back, his entire frame felt as if he couldn't help but tremble. "Father, you are...are you alive? How is...how is this possible? I saw you...I saw your..." he spike weakly.

Sentinel Prime slowly shook his head, looking deep into his son's optics. "I am only alive within you, my son. But deep within you where you have forgotten me." He spoke deeply.

"No!" Optimus said quickly shaking his head. "I have not forgotten you! I could never forget you!"

Sentinel shook his head again, the blue glowing brightly around him. "You have forgotten who you are, Orion. So therefore you have forgotten me. I am only here to remind you of who you truly are." He held up his head higher. "You are my son, the one true Prime. You are suppose to become greater than I. But instead you have run away from the path you were bound to follow. Because of the treachery that runs within our family." He told him.

Optimus frowned. "Treachery? What treachery do you speak of, Father?" He asked in confusion.

The former Prime let out a vent of graveness before he shuttered his optics closed and the pool of energon glowed brighter below them.

An image formed and Optimus felt dread catch inside his spark as he saw that last day. He saw his father clinging onto the cart that he had Prowl had been on, standing on the very edge of that deep crevice. He felt his spark nearly stop when he saw Megatron drop down and roughly grab his father's helm.

"Long live the Prime. Me!" The rusty silver tyrant's voice vibrated throughout the chamber and deep into Optimus' spark.

And then Megatron threw Sentinel Prime off the cliff, smirking evilly.

The image suddenly vanished and Optimus felt his legs give out from underneath him. He fell heavily to his knees, trembling from that horrible vision.

"Now you know the truth, my son. You must return and face your uncle. Take your rightful place as Prime. You must right was wrong and soar through the heavens as what you are. Do not take it as revenge, my son. But as the right thing to do. You must save your people. Too many lives have paid the price." Sentinel spoke deeply before he seemed to begin vanishing, breaking up into balls of light. "Return and remember your true name."

Optimus jerked his head up and he held his hand towards his father. "I cannot do this alone! I need you, father! Please do not leave!" He begged.

Sentinel faintly smiled as he slowly dissipated. "Remember, my son. I am always watching and guiding you. You are never alone." He told him before he vanished.

Then it was just silent with Optimus standing there, staring at where his father had been standing. He could not believe this. He learned the truth of his father's death. All this time, he thought he had been responsible for his death. But the truth hit harder.

Megatron had killed his father, his own brother.

To even know that had the young mech growl as his optics narrowed. He wanted to make his uncle pay for this. To pay for what he had done. But...the sudden memory of his father's last words cleared his angry processor immediately.

'Do not take it as revenge, my son. But as the right thing to do. You must save your people.'

Venting heavily, Optimus nodded as if he had heard his father say that again. He would acknowledge those words. "I will, father." He murmured softly.

"So, you made your decision?"

Optimus started for a megaclick, turning to face Alpha Trion. He had forgotten that he was there. He must have seen and heard everything, not that it mattered. "Yes. I have, Great Prime of the Past. I have." He said firmly.

Alpha Trion smiled faintly as he looked innocently back at the young mech. "And? What are you going to do?" He asked as if he didn't know.

Looking rather serious, Optimus merely nodded as if he was ordering himself of what he was going to do. "We are going back and freeing Iacon."


	20. Chapter Twenty

It was early morn when everyone started to come out of recharge. The first thing that they noticed, the mechs and femmes was Elita One speaking quietly to Slipstream, who looked rather frantic about something.

And the second thing they noticed was two mechs were nowhere to be seen. That was rather disconcerting.

Ironhide detangled himself from recharging next to Chromia, helping her to her feet, which earned him a coy smile. "Hey, what's going on?" He grunted in between a stretch and a yawn.

Elita One turned from Slipstream, frowning seriously. "We have a problem. Where is Optimus? Has anyone seen Optimus?" She asked worriedly.

The mechs stiffened before looking around. They didn't see their tallest friend and adopted brother. That was definitely worrying. He had never been one to be missing when they woke.

Jazz looked worried as he glanced around at the young mechs, motioning to around the area. "Guys, look around the Sanctuary. Find out where Optimus is hiding." He told Prowl, the twins and Bumblebee. He then frowned at Elita One. "I thought he was with you. Why wasn't he? Didn't you find him and talk to him yesterday?"

Elita One sighed, looking away as if ashamed. "We got into a fight. I said...I might have said some things a little too harsh to him." She said regrettably.

"What did you say to him?" Ironhide gruffed, not looking happy at all. In fact, he looked rather protective and angry.

Chromia frowned at him before slapping his chassis lightly. "Hey, do not talk to my friend..." she was saying.

"No." Prowl interrupted seriously. He was looking deeply at Elita One, not looking any happier than the big black mech did. "What did you say to him, Elita One? Whatever you said must have upset him enough. So what...?"

"She told me the truth."

Everyone started at the sound of Optimus' voice from behind them. They spun around to look at him, freezing when they saw that he was not alone. Elita One, Ratchet and the femmes gaped in surprise when they saw the old mech with Optimus. They knew who he was when the others did.

"Alpha Trion!" Elita One said ventlessly before she, the femmes and Ratchet swept down to one knee in a respectful bow.

"Who the frag is that?! How did you find our home?!" Ironhide demanded.

"Hey! Show some respect, hot stuff! He was a Prime!" Chromia told him, though she was smirking. Everyone else just gaped in surprise at that news.

Alpha Trion merely smiled before shaking his head. " I am merely a scholar now. Nothing more. So please stand up, my young friends. We do not have time for such respect." He explained.

Elita One stood up gracefully, glancing at Optimus, who met her gaze. "Master Alpha Trion, what are you doing here? I thought you were in hiding from the Decepticons." She stated.

The old mech merely shrugged. "I was. But I had heard of Young Orion Pax's survival and knew I needed to talk some sense into him. Therefore, here I am." He told her.

Everyone looked at Optimus, questionably, who nodded with a serious look on his face. He looked directly at Elita One, stepping closer to her. "Elita, you were right. I was being a coward and running from my past. But not anymore. I am going to do what is in my energon." He said before looking around at his estrange family. "I am going back to Iacon to face Megatron. I will not ask you to joining me. It would be too dangerous. Risking your lives because of my uncle, I cannot ask you to do that. But I must go back and make things right." He told them.

Jazz and Ironhide glanced at each other, frowning. Then the silver mech stepped forward. "So, what? You are saying goodbye or something? That's it?" He then shook his head when Optimus started to nod. "Nuh-uh, mech. Not gonna happen. We been together for nearly twenty vorns, Optimus. I am going with you. I ain't letting you fighting alone." He said firmly.

"Jazz, it isn't your fight..." Optimus was saying.

Ironhide huffed loudly before folding his arms across his chassis. "We are making it our fight, Optimus. We are family, kid. We found ya when you needed someone there to take care of ya, so we gonna take care of ya. Besides, sounds like a fight's coming if you're facing Decepticreeps. And you know I like a good fight. So I'm going too." He said firmly.

Bumblebee nodded as he stood up, holding his head up high. "I want to help too. All my life you have protected me, Optimus. Now it is my turn." He said as bravely as he could.

Prowl nodded as he stood just as tall. "You have been my best friend for a long time. I will fight alongside you, brother." He told his much taller friend.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glanced at one another before shrugging and looked at Optimus. "Well, you lot aren't leaving is behind. So we are with you until the end." The sunny colored twin said.

Optimus felt his spark go out to them. He could never be more proud to have friends like this. He would never forget this. "Thank you. This means a lot to me." He then looked around for the last of his brothers and then frowned. "Where's Starscream?"

Slipstream and Elita One stiffened, all pride washing out of them.

"Oh! Well that was the problem we were trying to find you for! Starscream is gone! He left!" The Seeker femme said now frantic.

Everyone stiffened, looking worried now. Optimus stared intensely at Slipstream, his spark feeling as if it was about to rupture. "Where did he go?" He asked anxiously.

Slipstream grimaced weakly as she looked directly at him. She knew this was going to be a very tense subject for them when they found out. "He...he has gone to Iacon. To kill Megatron for what he has done to you. He is going to get himself killed if he faces that monster alone." She said weakly.

Again, the Sanctuary mechs tensed up, this time in horror. "What?!" They exclaimed.

Swooping through the air, Starscream could see his destination right up ahead. It had taken all cycle of flight to getting there, but he finally found it.

His red optics hidden behind his cockpit narrowed as he took in the dark structure before him. It was a dark place, darker than Tranquility had been. He could see how much this place had suffered by how dark it was. He had heard how bright and live Iacon had been but he just wasn't seeing it. This once glorious city, the brightest and most alive city of all of Cybertron was a wasteland now.

The streets were barely empty and full of scrap metal from Cybertronians torn apart by the Decepticons. There were hardly any one out. There was even a hint of fear and hatred in the air, so thick that it made the Seeker's spark vibrate nervously.

Starscream didn't like this. But he had a goal he was seeking. He had to make things all right again. He owed it to Optimus, Prowl and all of his strange brothers.

Suddenly, there came the screaming of jet engines, tearing Starscream's processor out of his deep thoughts. He jerked in the air as warning shot was fired at him, causing him to spin in the sky to avoid another shot. He barely had time to set himself straight when there came a loud crack and something landed hard on his wings.  
A yelp was all he could muster before he was sent crashing to the ground with something heavy pinning him down. He couldn't even transform as he was shoved mirthlessly into the broken streets of Iacon.

Before Starscream could even think of trying to fight off whoever was pinning him down, there came a series of heavy thuds, forcing him to look. And his spark nearly stopped functioning to see many Seeker mechs standing around him, cannons pointed at him.

"Do not move, pitspawn!" A large tri-colored Seeker snarled.

There came another heavy thud right before Starscream, forcing him to look forward only to see a large dark blue Seeker standing over him, glaring at him with burning violently red optics. Black and yellow markings of lightning were painted across his chassis, giving him a very intimidating look. But nonetheless, there was a familiar ping about him. Starscream could feel his spark stretching out to this mech. Almost as if wanting to bond with him in some way. He knew it wasn't intimacy it was looking for, but something else. It was like...it was like his spark had found a piece of itself in this mech.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The large Seeker chuckled as he looked down at Starscream. "A rogue Seeker. You have some nerve to trespassing on our land, little one."

Starscream didn't like that at all. He felt a growl erupt from him and he started to struggle to get up but the mech sitting on his wings jabbed him sharply with a cannon.

"Don't move, little pitspawn!" A semi high but deep voice warned him.

At those words, Starscream's spark felt as if it was stretching in two different directions. It was reaching out to the mech in front of him and now to the mech sitting on top of him. He could only barely turn his head to see that this Seeker was a violent purple and black. His burning red optics were narrowed dangerously.

Frowning at the mech, Starscream growled as he struggled again. "Get off my wings, brat! That hurts!" He snarled.

The purple Seeker sneered and jabbed him harder. "In a megaclick, it won't so much if you keep moving! Stay still or I will blow your processor out of your helm!" He snarled right back.

Starscream huffed but ceased his movements. He knew he wasn't in a position to make demands. 'Calm yourself, Star. It is just like that time when you first met Ironhide. It is not about you all of the time.' He thought to himself.

The dark blue Seeker frowned down at the one that his brother had pinned down. There was something about this Seeker. He could feel his spark reaching out to him. As if trying to create a bond with him. But he roughly shoved back his spark's stretch. "Who are you, rogue?! Why are you trespassing in Iacon's air space?! Speak!" He ordered.

Starscream gave that Seeker a dark look but then relented. He needed to be careful. There were many of them and one of him. It was like Ironhide used to say. Be careful when you are outnumbered. Play your game right and you can out fool Decepticreeps.

So taking a deep vent, Starscream looked up at what clearly was the Leader. "I have come to join the ranks of the Decepticons. I wish to speak to the Mighty Prime of Iacon, to arrange my recruitment. I can be a great asset to his Seeker force." He said as boldly as he could.

A few of the other Seekers snickered in disbelief. They surely did not believe that this small Seeker was serious. He was much smaller than most of them.

"Puh-lease! A Seeker your size would never stand a chance against enemies." One of the cone head shaped Seekers sneered.

"As if Lord Megatron would ever allow a weakling like you in our forces!" Another sneered.

"Just kill him, TC! He is a weakling! He couldn't even dodge Skywarp's teleportation! So he isn't worth it!" Another conehead Seeker called.

Starscream froze, his optics widening. He felt as if his spark had stopped functioning. He jerked his head around to look at who spoke and then followed that one's optics back to the large dark blue Seeker, who was frowning deeply at him. It was like he was trying to figure something out.

"Th-Thundercracker?" Starscream asked ventlessly.

The large Seeker stiffened at the sound of his name and narrowed his optics down at the small Seeker. "What?" He growled.

Starscream stiffened in realization. He couldn't believe this! It was...it was..."TC, it...is that you?" He asked weakly.

Thundercracker gave the Seeker a dark look before shifting his feet and looking impatient down at him. "Yes, it is me! But everyone knows Lord Megatron's Air Commander! Now what do you want? State your designation of I will have Skywarp blow your circuits out!" He snapped.

"And I will do it too! I haven't got to kill someone in a while now!" Giggled the Seeker on his wings, rather darkly.

Again, Starscream stiffened and looked wide optic up at the Seeker on his back. "Wa-Warp?! You...you are alive too?!"

All Seekers were frowning now. They were starting to get the inkling that there was something familiar about this Seeker.

"I am not going to tell you again, Seeker! Who are you?! Do not answer again, and you die!" Thundercracker snapped.

Starscream looked up at his long lost triplet brother, optics soft. He knew that this was going to come as a shock but it was already shocking his spark to the core. "TC, it's me. Do you not recognize me?" He asked weakly.

All Seekers stiffened, quite taken aback. But the Air Commander was frowning. He narrowed his optics down at the smaller Seeker before sweeping down to one knee to get a closer look at him. He even roughly grabbed Starscream's face plates and looked him over. He twisted his head this way ad that.

And then stiffened, his optics widening. He did recognize this Seeker.

Slowly, Thundercracker stood up and stepped back, horror and shock revealing itself to all. "No...no. I cannot be...you...you're dead! You are suppose to be...!" His head jerked up and he looked at the Seeker sitting on top of their captured. "Skywarp! Get off of him! Let him up!" He ordered.

Immediately, the Seeker obeyed, frowning deeply as he joined his older brother's side. "What is it, TC? Who is this?" He asked uncertainly.

Thundercracker ignored him as he reached down, grabbed the smaller Seeker to pull to his feet before he pulled him into loud clanging, metal groaning embrace, startling all. All froze in shock to actually see the emotion on their leader's face. He was actually trembling as he hugged this smaller mech. All Seekers could only gape in surprise and confusion.

"You're alive! You are actually alive!" Thundercracker said weakly and full of emotion. He then pulled away, looking at him in confusion. "But how?! We couldn't feel you! Skywarp was wailing that day! I was...so how?!"

"Thundercracker, what's going on?" The purple asked confused.

Thundercracker pulled away from Starscream to look at the middle brother with a grin. "Skywarp! It's him! It's our younger brother! Starscream!" He said proudly.

Series of optics widened at the revelation. Skywarp had stiffened, looking at the smaller Seeker with shock, studying him for a long moment before his optics brightened.

"St-Starscream?!"

Starscream smiled and nodded as he reached out for his slightly older brother. "It is me, Sky. I am alive and I have come home." He said fondly.

Grinning big, Skywarp leapt forward and dragged both brothers into a metal groaning embrace. All three laughed weakly as they just held on to each other. The Seekers all around them smiled, touched by the brothers' reunion. To have a brother Seeker return to them, it was the greatest thing that could happen.

"What are doing here? How did you escape from Vos' destruction?" Thundercracker asked, pulling away.

For a moment, Starscream's optics darkened and he looked serious. He had almost been too caught up in the moment that he forgot his goal. But then placing a cool smirk on his face, he dipped his head down. "I came to join the Decepticons. I would like to meet Megatron." He told them.

Frowning, his older brothers looked at one another before shrugging. They figured why not. They would love to have their brother in their trine. Of course, they would love to have proved the Prime wrong about their brother too.

"All right. We will take you to Lord Megatron Prime. Come." Thundercracker told him before looking around at all of the Seekers. "Seekers, form an escort barrage! We will take our brother, Lord Starscream, to our great leader!"

The Seekers, every one, clapped fists against their chests and spread their wings high. "Hail Lord Starscream! Prince of Vos! Hail Lord Skywarp, Prince of Vos! And hail Lord Thundercracker, Patriarch of Vos and Air Commander of all Seekers!" They all bellowed before they transformed and took to the air.

Of course, Starscream couldn't help but smirk for a few reasons. One, he did like the sound of being called a lord. Two, he had his brothers back. And last, he was so looking forward to looking Megatron in the optic before he did exactly what he had come to do.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Speeding across the Badlands as fast as he could, Optimus couldn't believe this was happening. He knew the danger his friend was in, and wasn't he a fool for it! To actually think that Starscream was actually going to face his uncle alone!

'Starscream! Do not do anything stupid! Please!' The young mech begged as he kicked up his speed, along with everyone right behind him.

"Iacon is just up ahead, Optimus! We should reach it in about 2 breems!" Elita One yelled from her silver and pink form.

Optimus would have nodded if he could. But he just sped up, running his engine hard. He just hoped by then, nothing would happen to Starscream.

The Seekers all swooped into the massive throne chamber, gaining much attention from the Cybertronians inside. All optics turned upward to watch as they landed gracefully and bowed to one knee before their Leader.

Megatron was not in the best of moods, however. He had just learned not two cycles ago that his positional mate had gone missing, along with many of her femmes. He was not happy that Soundwave's subunits had failed to keep an optic on her. He had already dealt with them, much to their creator's disapproval and dissatisfaction. But he hadn't been foolish enough to word his bitter thoughts to The Prime.

As it was, everyone had been watching the interrogation of the only one who could have known of Elita One's whereabouts.

So when Starscream landed with his brothers, he had to pause to gape at the femme lying on the ground, spilling energon everywhere from her beatings. He couldn't believe his optics. These monsters had beaten a femme nearly into deactivation. The sight of her broken form made him shudder. He wondered what she had done to deserve such a beating.

But then he looked right at the mech sitting on the throne and had to hide a cringe. He had not expected Megatron to be so big and dangerous looking.

"Thundercracker, who is that? What business does he have here?" The powerful voice spoke from the massive bot.

Thundercracker stood up and smiled fondly at his youngest brother. "My Lord, allow me to introduce you to Starscream, my long lost brother." He said in a proud voice.

Megatron's optics lit up in surprise as he looked right the Seeker before him. He had not been expecting this at all. "Starscream, the lost son of Silverbolt?" He asked in wonder.

Starscream swept into a graceful bow. "Yes, Lord Prime. I am he. I suppose you are probably wondering where I have been all these vorns, Great Master." He said as humbly as he could.

"The thought did cross my processor, Starscream. I am definitely looking forward to hearing the tale of your survival. But for now, I am wondering what you are doing here. Why be lost for so long and then suddenly turn up?" Megatron asked pausing to glance over at Soundwave, who did understand that look.

Starscream dared to look into those burning optics, holding back his grimace. "I have heard of your greatness, My Lord and Master. And I have come to join your ranks of the Decepticons." He stated proudly.

Megatron smirked before standing up and making his way forward until he towered over the Seeker. "Did you now?" He glanced at Soundwave, who was staring deeply at Starscream.

When the treacherous Prime looked over at him, he met the tyrant's gaze and shook his head.

Optics narrowing, Megatron looked back at the Seeker, smirking. He reached out and placed his servo onto Starscream's wing, who had tensed up only but a little. "Welcome then, Starscream. I see no reason why the lost Prince of Vos cannot join us. Unless, you are lying." He said his voice darkening.

Starscream stiffened, looking up at him with widening optics but he shook his head. "No, My Lord. I do not lie to you. I mean as I say." He stated, trying not to flinch away.

Megatron smirked before turning and urging Starscream to walk with him closer to Soundwave. He shot a warning look at Thundercracker and Skywarp when they tensed up, looking worried. "Let me you introduce you to your new comrade then, my young mech." He motioned to Barricade, who was standing over the femme, who was very much online. She was trembling and looking up at Starscream in pain. "This is my Security Chief, Barricade. He is charge of upholding my laws and making sure there is no trouble. He also interrogates prisoners in a most painful way. Barricade, say hello to our newest Decepticon."

Barricade sneered but nodded sharply. "Welcome, brat." He said, smugly.

Starscream had to grit his denta to keep himself from snapping at the black and white. He instead looked at the femme. "Did he do that to her? What did she do?" He asked, trying to sound as if he didn't care.

"Ah, her name is Flareup. She is withholding information of my future mate's whereabouts." Megatron said before he lashed out a foot and kicked the femme, earning a painful screech.

Starscream flinched at the sound but quickly covered it up with a smirk. "Well, I do hope you get what you are looking for out of her then." He stated.

Megatron chuckled darkly before turning both of them towards Shockwave, who had a datapad in his servos. "This is my Chief Scientist and Medical Officer. He is in charge of keeping prisoners alive during interrogation. His methods are not always humane, however. Some would say he is rather sadistic. His name is Shockwave." He did not miss the way Starscream narrowed his optics at the one optic mech. He definitely saw hatred within those burning red optics. "Say hello to Starscream, Shockwave."

"Greetings, Seeker Starscream. I am glad to see another Seeker is still active. You will be most interesting to have around." Shockwave said, rather coolly.

"Then I will make sure not to disappoint you." Starscream couldn't hide the coolness of his tone. "I happen to be quite the scientist myself. Maybe we can have a test of theories later."

Shockwave tilted his head but shrugged. "We shall see." He said before returning to his datapad.

Then Megatron walked Starscream towards Soundwave, who remained tall and dangerously still. His burning visor was still on the Seeker and there was a dangerous hint of feeling coming from him. Starscream had a distinctive feeling that this mech seemed to be trying to figure him out. He could only hope that he wouldn't.

"And this is the Master of all Spies and Intelligence Gathering. The High Communications Officer, Soundwave. He is one of my favorite soldiers." Megatron said smirking dangerously. "Do you know why I favor him?"

Starscream merely raised an optic ridge but nodded. "Because he is intimidating looking? He doesn't look like he speaks much. But I do look forward to getting to know him." He said.

Megatron chuckled. "Oh, he looks forward to getting to know you as well, my dear Seeker. In fact, he is getting to know you right now." He grinned wickedly when Starscream looked at him in confusion. "You see, Starscream. Soundwave is my most useful soldier. He not only is my Second In Command but he is quite useful prying into processors, digging out information with his telepathy."

Starscream stiffened immediately as he looked wide optic at Soundwave then to Megatron. "Tel-telepathy? As in...?" He was asking.

"Exactly. Soundwave, give our new comrade a demonstration." Megatron said before roughly shoving the Seeker forward.

Starscream yelped as he stumbled forward before yelling out in pain as Soundwave lashed out and grabbed him by the head, digging his servos into his helm. "Wh-what are...!?" He was demanding.

"Starscream! My Lord, please do not...!" Thundercracker was begging.

Megatron whirled around with a snarl and jabbed a sharp claw towards him and Skywarp, as well as the tense Seekers. "Interfere, Thundercracker, and I will remind you of what happens when you test me!" He snapped.

"Suggestion:..." Soundwave spoke in a monotone way to Starscream. "Do not fight it. It will be painful if you do." And then his red visor flickered.

Starscream felt as if someone was reaching into his processor, digging into it. He felt as if claws were scratching at his processor and it hurt. He hissed in pain, trying to pull away but found that he couldn't. He tried throwing up firewalls, trying to keep the mech out but they were ripped down immediately.

It felt as if someone was reaping through his processor and it burned like hot energon.

It could not be helped that Starscream whimpered in pain, his optics shuttering closed. He felt some kind of force ripping through his memory banks, his processing unit and even through his entire being.

Something was digging into his processor and it was not a pleasant feeling.

And as soon as it started, it stopped.

Starscream's legs shuddered from underneath him and he fell to them. His energy had somehow been drained. He felt weakened. "Wh-what was th-that?!" He stammered, still drained.

"That was Soundwave digging into your processor, looking for what you really want here." Megatron sneered.

Starscream looked up at him in horror before looking up at Soundwave. "N-no..."

Megatron sneered before looking at Soundwave. "Soundwave, is our dear Starscream telling the truth? Is he here to join our cause?" He asked.

There was a silence as Soundwave peered down at Starscream, who was horrified by what he had just gone through. He then vented lowly before he shook his head. "Negative. Designation Starscream's true goal: Destroy Lord Megatron and Shockwave."

"No!" Thundercracker and Skywarp gasped stepping forward.

But suddenly Barricade was there, pointing his cannons at them, keeping them from moving.

Starscream felt his entire frame freeze up. He felt as if someone purged his entire system. He looked shakily up at Megatron, who was sneering at him. "N-no! It isn't true!" He said trying to push himself to his feet. He knew he was in danger now.

Megatron sneered before lashing out and grabbing the Seeker roughly by the throat, raising him. He ignored the yelp of pain that escaped his new toy as he squeezed his vocoder. "You think we are fools, little Seeker. I do not know why you want to destroy me but if you lie to me, you are punished. Here. I will address the punishment, myself." And he started to crush Starscream's vocoder.

The Seeker shrieked in pain, his optics shuttering closed as energon tears welled up in his optics.

"GET YOUR SERVOS OFF OF HIM,MEGATRON!" Came a very angry shout from behind them.

Stiffening, Megatron dropped Starscream to the ground and whirled around to see who had the nerve to shout at him like that. He was snarling in rage until his optics landed on a very tall and powerfully built Cybertronian standing in the door way with many mechs and femmes right behind him.

But in truth, Megatron felt terror rush through his system as he saw his supposedly dead brother, having coming back to haunt him.

"N-no! Sentinel?!" The tyrant yelped, scampering backwards in fear.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Rushing forward to Starscream's side, the supposedly Sentinel Prime quickly bent down, gathering up the Seeker. He carefully touched the young Seeker's abused vocoder, wincing when he whimpered in pain.

"Starscream, I am here."

Starscream looked up, whimpering and hissing at the pain in his vocoder before his features softened. "Wh-why did you come back? You knew...you knew what he did." He whimpered.

The mech nodded, his optics soft. "You really think I would let you face him alone? It isn't just your life he fragged up, my brother." He said softly.

"I...I...know...I wa-was just trying to make things...rig-right..." Starscream said weakly. "For you...for your father...and mine...Orion."

Optimus smiled faintly as he gently rubbed his friend's helm. "Thank you, Starscream." He said softly.

"Orion?"

Optimus' optics hardened at the sound of his uncle's voice and he looked up, glaring at him. He felt rage burning within him for everything that Megatron had done. And for what he had seen him doing to Starscream. He did not move from Starscream's side until Slipstream and Ratchet were beside him, checking the Seeker's damaged vocoder.

Only then did Optimus slowly stand up and start walked towards Megatron, who was gaping at him in surprise. "Megatron." He growled angrily.

"Orion Pax?" Megatron asked again before his optics lit up and he put on a fake smile of happiness. "Orion, my youngling! You're alive! I cannot believe it!" He said, though he shot Soundwave a look as he forced those last words out. He moved closer to Optimus, looking as if to greet him warmly.

But Optimus raised his arm and twisted it into a cannon, pointing it right into his uncle's face. "Give me a reason why I should not blow your processor out of your helm, Uncle Megs." He growled.

Everyone was on alert. The Decepticons started growling at the threat to their leader but what stopped them was several whirls of cannons being pulled out. They all looked around at the sudden appearance of femmes and mechs, pointing at them.

"Feeling lucky, Decepticreeps?" Ironhide half growled, half chuckled as he pointed his huge cannons at the Cons.

Chromia smirked from beside him, nudging his side. "I sure am. How about you and I go for a drive, hot stuff?" She teased.

Ironhide snorted as he kept his optics on the Decepticons. "Later, babe. After we are done here, I'll let you play with my cannons." he said teasingly right back and earned an excited squeak from the femme.

"Ewww! Ironhide, can you not tell interface jokes in front of us?" Sideswipe whined while Sunstreaker grimaced in disgust. They were ignored, however.

Megatron stared at Optimus for a moment, almost amused. "Orion, it is me, your uncle. Your father's..." he was saying.

"My father's murderer!" Snapped Optimus, making everyone go quiet, looking surprised.

There was a silence for a long moment before Megatron stared blankly at Optimus. "I do not understand, Orion. What do you mean your father's murderer? I would have..."

"Do not lie to me, Megatron." Optimus said sternly, his optics narrowed in warning. He was fed up with this. "All my life you have lied to me, my father, to everyone. I know what you did to my father, Megatron. You threw him off the Great Iron Bridge after he saved myself and Prowl. You covered up the destruction of Vos, blaming it on Prowl. You had Barricade murder Ariel's father."

There was a pause as Optimus realized what he said and je did regret it. He hadn't wanted to tell Elita One that.

"What?"

Optimus tensed when he heard Elita One from behind him. He vented softly and looked over at her. "I know I should have told you. I am sorry." He said, seeing the horrified look on her face. But nonetheless, he also saw the horrified looks on the Seekers' faces.

Megatron, however chuckled. "Oh, Orion. You fail to mention that who was it that sent your dear friend's father to his death. Who told him that I wanted to speak to him?" He asked before lashing out and grabbing Optimus' cannon, sending him nearly spinning off his feet.

"Optimus!" Several cried out in surprise but the mechs stopped when Megatron shoved the cannon right under their friend's own helm.

"Tell her who did it." Megatron sneered.

Optimus struggled for only a moment but then vented as he found that Megatron was definitely a little stronger than him. He couldn't even break free. He instead looked at the horrified look on Elita One's face, rather gloomily. "I am sorry, Elita. But it was me." He told her sadly.

Slowly Elita One shook her head, looking as if she couldn't believe it. "No. It cannot be...it cannot be true. Why didn't you tell me?." She asked painfully.

"I...I didn't mean to hide it from you. I was going to tell you but I just..." Optimus was saying.

Megatron suddenly boomed a laugh as he shook his head. "Oh, Orion. You are such a little whelp. You honestly thought you could hide it from your beloved Ariel?" He asked.

Growling, Optimus struggled to break free only to groan when his uncle shoved his cannon harder against his helm. "It wasn't my fault! It was you, Uncle Megatron! You told me to send Streamline to you! If anything, you are responsible for his death!" He snapped. "You will pay for what you have done! I will make sure of it!"

Chuckling darkly, Megatron shoved Optimus' cannon harder against its owner's chin, causing him to hiss in pain. "You really think you are can be a Prime, Orion? You, who ran away from danger? You, who had been gone missing for twenty vorns? You really think anyone would trust a weakling like you?" He sneered.

Optimus flinched at his uncle's words, feeling doubt in himself. He had been questioning him on that for some time as it was. He wasn't sure if anyone would...

"I would."

Optics lit up in surprise from Optimus and Megatron before turning onto Elita One as she glared at the tyrant. She had her cannon out and ready to use at any given megaclick.

Her femmes nodded as they stood taller, glaring at Megatron and his Decepticons. "As would we." Each spoke.

"I would trust him with my life and follow him to the ends of the universe." Ratchet spoke, his head held up high.

"Ya know I trust you, Optimus." Jazz said boldly.

Ironhide and all three of the younger mechs nodded in agreement. Starscream stood up, still rubbing his abused vocoder. "I trust you, Optimus Prime. You saved me from a life of loneliness and because of you," he growled turning a determined look onto Shockwave. "I learned that Shockwave was the one who ordered Vos' destruction for Megatron's cause."

The Seekers in the room hissed in shock, looking at the cyclops mech. They could not believe it. All this time, they had believed that Megatron and his former gladiators were their saviors and now, they find it was all a lie?

"It does not matter!" Megatron growled before roughly shoving Optimus to the ground, ripping the cannon out of his hand. He twisted and turned his arm until it transformed into a serrated blade, pointing directly at Optimus. "The rest of Iacon would never trust you! They would never accept you because they will all believe what I tell them! And after I have all of my Decepticons destroy all of you, I will feed them scrap about how you selfishly killed the former Prime, and I discovered the truth and rightfully punish you for what you have done!" He snarled before pulling back his blade and starting to thrust it forward to stab Optimus in the chest.

"Negative."

Everything stopped at those words spoken by the one they did not expect. Even Megatron stopped himself from slashing his nephew's vocoder open. He turned his burning glare onto Soundwave, who was looking quite defiant.

"What? What do you mean negative?!" Megatron demanded.

Soundwave merely shook his head as he stood straighter and folded his servos behind his back. "Enough of this, Megatron. I have had enough of this tyranny. You swore if I joined you, you would see my sparklings to be safe. And yet, you beat the slag out of Laserbeak and Frenzy for not following your orders of tailing Elita One, whom tried to force to become your sparkmate. As it is, I warned in the beginning that I do not find abuse on femmes appropriate. And yet, you have the femmes beaten when they do not follow your orders or be defiant." He spoke coolly. "I made my decision when you tried to force yourself onto Elita One. Therefore," he paused, glancing towards the large vid screen within the throne room. He activated his connections to it and turned it on.

To everyone's surprise, it was the Cybertronian connection channel and it was showing them, within the palace. And it was on line.

"The entire city now knows of your treachery, Megatron. You just revealed it all. The murder of Sentinel Prime, the destruction of Vos and nearly all of its Seekers, the fact that Orion Pax is still alive when you lied to all about his death. And let's not forget your other secret," Soundwave spoke, quite darkly amused. "You murdered Lady Beta as well when she found out what you really did to her sparkmate and her son."

Everyone froze at that bit of news, Optimus especially. He had heard of his mother's demise from Elita One but not like that. He had thought she died of spark break. But to hear that Megatron killed her, that was the last screw.

He felt a growl rise out of him as he scampered to his feet and he lunged at Megatron, throwing a fist back and letting it sail.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

There was an echoing crash as metal hit metal and everyone flinched as they watched the huge Cybertronian fly to the ground. Everyone could only stare with alarm at what they just saw before them.

Lord Megatron Prime was actually on the ground, touching his energon running mouth and looking quite alarmed at what his nephew had actually accomplished that hardly ever any mech had ever done. He had actually been hit.

Optimus stood over Megatron, his vents releasing air rapidly as he glared down at his uncle. He felt so much rage coursing through his systems that he just couldn't see past it. He wanted to cause so much pain to his tyrant of an uncle for what he had done. He wanted to rip him apart and feel the satisfaction that Megatron must have felt when he killed his creator and his carrier. He even started to raise his fist to do it again.

"Orion! No, don't!"

Optimus stilled his fist, still glaring down at Megatron. He almost hadn't heard Elita One call to him. "Why shouldn't I? He murdered my mother and my father!" He growled out still looking hatefully at his uncle.

"Because you aren't him, Optimus. You are not violent, hateful or a cold energon killer. That was some well deserved hit you gave him, mech. But killing him like that isn't going to make you feel any better." Jazz spoke up calmly.

"Let him rot in the prisons, Optimus. It will be better to just let him live with the thought that you spared his life. That punishment is better than just ending his despicable life." Ironhide said as he rest a hand on Chromia's shoulder.

For a long moment, Optimus continued to glare down at the stunned Megatron. He didn't want to give in. He just wanted to destroy him. But a glimmer of light caught his attention and he lift his optics towards a window where a dim glowing light was shining through and he froze.

A very faint image was within the light. An image of a tall mech with his hands folded behind his back and his faint blue optics gazed back softly. Sentinel Prime, or the spirit of him, shook his head at Optimus and his hand came forward, waving at him as if trying to push him back.

Taking a deep vent, Optimus relaxed himself and lowered his fist to his side as he stepped back. He lowered his gaze back to Megatron, stern but not relenting. "Leave, Megatron. As the Prime of Cybertron, I exile you from Iacon forever." He said firmly before turning his back to his uncle and looking at Elita One, who smiled proudly at him as did everyone else.

Optimus smiled back and started walking back to join them.

"Optimus! Look out!" Starscream screeched just as he saw the movement from behind his friend. He was not the only one to yelp in shock and fear. The twins and Bumblebee even cried out.

Barely with enough time, Optimus lurched forward and ducked as a serrated blade swiped at his head. He stumbled to get away from Megatron as he snarled, swinging at his nephew. He could not catch himself as he fell onto his side, looking stunned as his uncle attacked him.

Suddenly, someone lurched forward, raising a blade to deflect the swinging blade coming down at Optimus. The metal against metal crashed echoed throughout the entire chamber.

Megatron, surprised, lift his optics to meet the glaring blue baring into his. He let out a low hiss of anger as once again that black and white and purple Praxian had meddled into his affairs again. "You!" He snarled.

Prowl growled back as he pressed his blade against Megatron's hard, trying to push him away from Optimus. "I will not allow you to harm him! My Prime!" He hissed.

Snarling in rage, Megatron lashed out a foot ad slammed it against Prowl's chest, sending him flying backwards and crashing to the ground. "Decepticons! Attack! Destroy them all! Now!" He roared before lunging towards Optimus again, swinging his blade at him.

Immediately there were roars as the Decepticons lunged forward to just that, weapons already a blazing. Every one of Optimus' friends scattered, yanking out their own weapons.

Optimus quickly rolled to the side as the serrated blade came down at him. He barely missed it by mere inches and waited no longer for the next attack to come at him. He was on his feet quickly, snatching up his fiery Energon blade and swinging it around just in time to deflect the next swing that Megatron sent at him. He held fast as his uncle pushed hard against his.

"You little retrorat! You just had to come crawling back here, didn't you?! You couldn't have just stayed in your hole!" Megatron roared at him.

Narrowing his optics at his slightly bigger uncle, Optimus shook his head as he pushed back and hard. "What you did was cowardly, Megatron! Murdering your own brother, my father! My mother! You have insulted Primus' title by pretending to be a Prime!" He said coolly as he shoved Megatron's blade off hard from his own.

Megatron stumbled back but sneered as he caught his footing and pointed his blade at Optimus. "Please, Orion! I am The Prime! This is my world and all are mine to rule! Not you! Not your pathetic father! And certainly not a weak sparked fool like Primus! If anything, if not me, it is the Great Unicron who shall rule over all life! And you won't see that day when the Dark Lord rises again to destroy all! Your life ends here! And now, my weak and just as pathetic nephew!" He snarled before charging again, swinging his blade at Optimus.

Optimus barely had time to even brace the oncoming attack coming at him. He knew it was a dangerous game he was playing now. But he had to set things right. No matter the cost.

Prowl groaned a little as he pushed himself up from where Megatron had kicked him. He was definitely going to be feeling that later.

"Praxian scum." Someone hissed.

Prowl jerked his head up to see who was approaching him and he found his optics lay on the one optic mech, Shockwave. He frowned deeply before getting to his feet. "Shockwave." He said coldly as he gripped his blade tightly.

Shockwave whirled his cannon arm into a blade of his own before pointing it at Prowl. "You have meddled for the last time, Praxian. I will destroy you and then I will destroy all of the Seekers like I wanted to do all of those vorns ago." He growled before starting forward.

But someone swung into the path, making both Prowl and Shockwave halt and stare.

"Prowl, he is mine." Starscream hissed as he pointed his null ray at the violent purple mech. "It is time he paid the consequences for destroying Vos and all of my people."

Prowl could not stop the smile from form on his face plates as he nodded. He looked elsewhere and found the one he truly wanted to face already locked in a fierce battle with Bumblebee. "Very well, Star. If you need me, I will be paying my own to my cousin. It is time he is shown punishment for his crimes." He said firmly before making his way towards Barricade.

Starscream nodded, not taking his burning glare off of Shockwave. "I won't need you. Not this time, brother." He said seriously before he lunged forward and was soon locked in a battle with his enemy.

"Hey, shorty. I am going to tear your head off and throw it into the rust pits." A Decepticon named Lockdown told Jazz as he approached him with two other large Decepticons named Bonecrusher and Demolisher.

Jazz frowned as he backed away from the two, hands raised in the air. "Now, now, mechs. Can we just take a step back and not do this. I really do not want ta kill you guys. Besides, three against little old me? That ain't exactly fair numbers, y'know?" He said as he backed up more.

"Ha! Who slagging cares about fairness, shorty! We just wanna tear you a part!" Demolisher barked with cruel laughter as he raised a rather large cannon at him. "I'm gonna blow you to pieces with my Energon Blast cannon and there won't be anything left of you!"

"Hey! Back away from 'em, now! Make his fight fair!" Growled Jazz's best friend.

The three Decepticons whirled around to find Ironhide and Chromia standing side by side, cannons raised and locked ready.

"Ya know, Hide, I can take them!" Jazz said as he looked around the three large Decepticons.

"Yeah, well, I am not letting you have all of the fun, Jazz." Ironhide gruffed with a smirk on his face.

"Who the frag is this ugly fragger?" Sideways growled looking Ironhide up and down, making the said turn a glare onto him.

"Isn't he the one they call Uglyhide?" Demolisher chuckled darkly.

Jazz flinched and cringed as he looked at the burning glare his best friend was now shooting at the Decepticon. "Aw, mech. You should have not said that." He groaned.

"Why not?! It suits him..." Demolisher growled giving him a dark look.

Suddenly a fist met the side of his face, startling him and his fellow Decepticons as he went flying through the air and crashing into a wall. Ironhide growled as he began storming after the Con, fury burning in his blue optics. "MY NAME IS IRONHIDE! NO ONE CALLS ME THAT! YOU ARE MINE, CON!" He growled as he stormed towards the large Decepticon.

"Besides, he isn't ugly. He has big cannons, so that makes him hot!" Chromia piped up before she lunged forward and attacked Bonecrusher.

Jazz huffed with a roll of his optics. "So, I guess it is you and me. All well. Can we not fight and just talk it over?" He asked looking at Lockdown, who growled and charged forward, whipping up his cannon. "Guess not. Okay, let's dance!"

And with that said, Jazz moved swiftly to the side to dodge the blast before charging forward and slamming a fist against Lockdown's faceplates.

Barricade was getting annoyed with the yellow and black Cybertronian that kept dodging his every attack. He wanted nothing more than to crush him but it wasn't easy because he had to admit, only to himself, that this little retrorat was fast on his peds. He was dodging his every blast with swift flips all over the ground before returning fire. "Hold still, you little sparkworm!" He snarled in frustration as he just charged at the yellow and black.

Bumblebee was not going to comply, however. He kept moving back further from the enraged Praxian, feeling the thrill of the fight. He sent a cannon blast at the black and white before having to dodge to the side as a returning blast came at him.

And he collided with the wall.

Surprised, Bumblebee quickly looked up at it, stepping back before whirling around only to have sharp servos snatch him by the neck and slam him against the wall. He whirled in alarm and began kicking and shoving to get his enemy off of him. But it seemed that was futile.

Barricade sneered as he shoved his cannon right into the young mechling's face, heating it up. "You were a fast little glitch, I'll give you that. No one has ever been faster than me. Time to die now, little bot." He remarked darkly.

Suddenly he was seized from behind and thrown backwards, forcing him to let Bumblebee go, who slid down the wall a little. He stumbled several feet before whirling around to see who dared to interfere with his fight, only to pause before sneering. "Well, if it isn't my little cousin."

Prowl dipped his head down low, glaring at his fellow Praxian before stepping in between him and Bumblebee, his blade raised and one arm folded behind his back. "Good work, Bumblebee. But it's time for me to step in. I have a score to settle with my cousin." He said calmly.

Bumblebee slowly nodded, not wanting to give in. But he knew that Prowl really needed to do this. He needed to face his relative. "All right, Prowl. He's all yours. But be careful. He's really fast and lethal." He told him.

Prowl just shook his head as he narrowed his optics at Barricade, who sneered in return. "He may be, but I think I can take him. Go help the twins. They're making a mess over there with some of the Decepticons and the femmes." He told him not even glancing in the direction where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were wrecking the pits with some of the Decepticons by flipping around and pushing off each other and even working with one another to send many flying in many directions.

With a nod, Bumblebee quickly went to do just that.

"So, it's come down to me and you, huh?" Barricade asked before he switched out his cannon blaster for his spinning blades. "You really think you can take me, little botling? Please! I used to be a Gladiator! What were you?! A scientist's assistant! You belong in an office, not on a battle field!"

Prowl narrowed his burning blue gaze at his cousin before readying himself to attack. "If there is one thing that I have learned, Barricade, it is that mechs and femmes have the right to choose for their selves on what they want to do. I may have once been an Advisor assistant, but over the many vorns, I have learned from a very skilled Security Detail Officer. This day, I will prove that the training he gave me was not in vain."

"Peh! Whatever! Let's just go!" Barricade snarled before charging forward, swinging his blades and meeting Prowl's own blade with a loud clang and sending sparks flying everywhere.

It was not helping the matter that more and more Decepticons were filing into the chamber to attack the invaders. They were everywhere now, attacking and being attacked. The entire chamber was under fire and some of the blasts smashed out windows and occasionally a few walls.

Nonetheless, the commotion was catching attention from the city below, making many come out from their homes to see what was going on.

Narrowly missing a blast sent his way from the one optic'd mech, Starscream leapt into the air to avoid it. He would not admit it, but Shockwave was well skilled and he realized that the sadistic scientist was playing with him with science based weaponry. He noticed that went that last blast collided with one of the walls and they began to break down as if acid had hit him.

'Right.' The Seeker thought to himself as he quickly lunged forward, swinging up his null ray to fire. 'Don't let that hit you.'

Shockwave ducked under the shot that Starscream had sent at him before swung one of his servos upward. With a loud click, it dislodged itself like a hook shot and flew at the suddenly startled Seeker. He could have smirked with satisfaction at the surprise on Starscream's face as his servos connected with his vocoder. He didn't, however. He wouldn't have the time.

Starscream yelped as he felt sharp servos dig into his neck before he was yanked forward, sailing towards the vicious Decepticon that brought him closer. He didn't have time to access a different scenario of escape as he was yanked down and then a foot slammed forward, kicking him hard in the mid section. He could only screech in pain and alarm as he fell onto his back and wings before that same foot slammed down on him. He hissed, optics shuttering before he reopened them to glare up at the large violent purple bot standing half way on top of him. "I will kill you for what you have done to Vos, Shockwave!" He snarled, already kicked and thrashing to dislodge him.

Shockwave sneered as he pointed a large cannon right into the Seeker's face, heating it up. "No, you won't. I will ensure that all Seekers are destroyed once we are through here. I have never liked your kind before. Seekers, so vain, weak, pathetic. Your father was a fool for signing an allegiance with the Prime of Iacon. Bowing down before an even more pathetic, soft sparked fool. He should have listened to me, rallied up his Seekers and sought the destruction of Prime and his foolish Autobot weaklings. The Seekers were powerful enough to do it, and yet, he refused to listen to me. And all I ever wanted to do was continue my scientific research on Seekers, as well. Turning them into the perfect weapons. But no. He wouldn't allow it. Said that it was unbiased, in-mechnan to test science against other Cybertronians. I will further my research. Perhaps, I will do it on that lovely Seeker femme, Slipstream. I have been wanting to get my servos on her for a very long time."

Snarling in rage, Starscream began to thrash harder, kicking at the one optic'd mech. He didn't like the sound of any Seeker being touched by this monster. Especially Slipstream. He didn't know where he would stand with her, but he surely wasn't going to stand against her. Not after she had brought him news of his brothers.

Speaking of which...

There was a loud crack and a flash of light from behind Shockwave before the vicious Scientist yelped in surprise as something collided with his back and hard. He went flying right over Starscream and went crashing across the ground with a screech of metal scraping against metal.

Starscream, startled, looked up only to see the growling purple and black form of his middle brother. He barely had to even flick his optics to beside Skywarp to see the growling oldest of the three. "Skywarp? Thundercracker?" He murmured in surprise.

Thundercracker, still glaring at Shockwave as he clambered to his feet, reached down towards his youngest brother, offering him a servo up. "Starscream, we lost you once. We're not losing you again. Let us, as the Sons of Silverbolt and Sunfire, extract the justice that Vos deserves upon the one who destroyed it. Together." He stated firmly and seriously.

With a light smirk curling onto his face plates, Starscream nodded as he took Thundercracker's servo and stood up to face Shockwave. He sensed movement behind him and he just barely glanced over his wings to see the group of glaring Seekers were right behind him and his brothers.

"We will follow you no matter what you do, Lord Starscream. Lord Thundercracker. And Lord Skywarp. You are our leaders." The Seeker named Dirge growled as he glared at the vicious Decepticon.

Starscream merely smirked before snapping his attention back to Shockwave, who for once, showed fear and was starting to back away from the large group of Seekers that were seeking his destruction. "Very well. As one of the Princes of Vos, I hereby order, no. Ask for Shockwave's head to be returned to me and my brothers. He deserves punishment for destroying all of Vos, my creator and carrier and even all of yours." He said, in a hiss. "Terminate him and bring back his head."

The Seekers all shrieked a battle cry before charging forward.

Shockwave could only issue out a cry of alarm before he whirled around and made a swift transformation in his Cybertronian Jet form and blasted his way out of the chamber into open sky. He didn't need to even glance back to know that all of the Seekers were after him with screaming engines. He knew if he wasn't fast enough to get away, he was surely to be deactivated.

Blades smashed against one another and both owners were driving each other out onto the balcony.

Optimus braced himself as Megatron was pressing hard against his blade. He was wearing down but doing very well into not showing it as he fought his devious uncle. He made a quick retreat to allow his uncle stumble forward before he whirled around on his foot and swung at Megatron from behind.

However, Megatron was an experienced fighter and swung his blade around behind him and blocked the offending blade before he lashed out his large foot and kicked Optimus hard in the chassis, sending him staggering backwards. He whirled around and aimed his cannon at his nephew, firing.

Optimus barely had time to duck under the devastating blast as it smashed into the wall behind him, sending debris flying everywhere. His head whipped up just in time to see Megatron coming at him again and he took the opportunity to duck low and charge, allowing Megatron to crash right over him. He immediately threw himself upward, sending his uncle flying to the ground.

Whirling around, the young mech kicked out just as Megatron had been reaching for his blade again. He kicked hard, sending the fallen blade scattering out of reach before he jabbed his own energon blade into his uncle's faceplates, halting him from moving again.

Megatron had no choice but stop and catch his vents. "Now, Orion, are you really going to off line me? It wasn't exactly my choice, you know? It was the Decepticons. They are the real enemy. You know that...?" He was saying.

"Silence, Uncle Megatron!" Optimus barked furiously as he stood firm. "I don't want to hear a word of it from you! You have lied and you murdered both of my parentals! You have torn a apart of what Iacon was suppose to be! You have shamed the name of Prime! And I will not let you do it anymore!" He snapped.

Megatron glared but didn't move again. "What are you going to do about it, Orion? You going to kill me? Scrap me?" He asked darkly, his optics narrowing.

Optimus shook his head as he gave his uncle a firm, serious look. He wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to sink as low as Megatron was sinking. He refused to follow his footsteps. "No." He said as he stepped back several feet before pointing at the fallen blade a few yards away. "Pick up your blade, Megatron. You will fight in an honorable way. The first slash to meet armor, the fight stops and one of us will be exiled from Iacon for good. One of us will leave and never return, never to raise a cannon to fight again. One of us will fight for the title of Prime." He said firmly.

Megatron narrowed his optics before he pushed himself to his feet and nodded. "A one slash duel, then. Very well. That's fair enough. I will hold that as a promise then." He said as he went over and scooped up his blade.

The two faced each other, blades raised, optics locked. Red glared into blue and blue merely looked stern. They stood there for only a moment before Megatron snarled and charged forward, his peds falling heavy against the metal balcony. He raised his blade high, slashing down towards the red and blue Prince of Iacon.

Optimus dipped his head low for only a moment before he swirled to the side and struck out with his blade. He didn't know if he was going to win this fight. But he had to try. He would honor the commitment to this fight. If he lost, he would take his mechs and femmes and leave.

But if he won, he would see to that Megatron leave Iacon for good.

The sound of metal slicing into metal sounded and practically echoed through the air. Everything seemed to stop all around the two as they came nearly face plate to face plate, glaring into each other's optics. They didn't move for a long time before Optimus lift his head up high.

"Honor your promise, Megatron." The young mech remarked firmly.

Megatron dipped his head to look between them and he found that his blade had missed his nephew. But the fiery energon blade was sunk deep into his side, burning away at his pain receptors. He growled painfully before stepped back and sliding himself off of Optimus' blade. "You..." He growled out as he clapped a servo onto his side, over his energon dripping wound.

Optimus stood up tall and proud as he lowered his blade before moving backwards. "You have lost. End this war, take your Decepticons and leave Iacon forever." He said before he turned slightly away. "You know what makes this harder for me, Uncle Megatron?"

Megatron lift his burning glare and narrowed one. "What?" He growled out as he lowered his own blade.

"I once looked up to you, admired you for everything you were suppose to be." Optimus said, his vocoder thick of grievance but reprimending. "You and my father were both my heroes. And yet, you betrayed my father, you betrayed me for your own ambition and greed. You just had to follow the Dark Prime's example when Grandsire named you Megatronus to represent what Lord Megatronus was suppose to be. You betrayed your own namesake." He said thickly before turning his optics away. "Honor your promise."

For a long moment, Megatron could only gape at Optimus, almost surprised by his words. He hadn't been expecting a confession like that one. But he shouldn't have been so surprised. He knew that he had meant to Orion Pax a great deal. But now...not so much. "I will honor my promise." He said in a rather quiet tone.

"Thank you, Uncle Megatron." Optimus said before turning towards the Chamber again.

"WHEN YOU ARE DEAD JUST LIKE YOUR FRAGGING FATHER!" Megatron suddenly snarled, now rushing forward, his blade raised high.

Optimus whirled back around with surprise before he quickly ducked down low. He didn't even think about it. He just did it. He ducked down low, just like before. He felt Megatron ram into him but he stood firm before throwing himself upward and throwing his uncle hard across the way until he slammed into the edge of the balcony.

Megatron let out a startled yell as he hit the short wall before slipping and falling off the ledge. His blade fell from his grasp as he fell through the air before slamming down on the ground of the court yard, air rushing out of his vents.

Immediately, Optimus rushed to the side and looked down with wide optics to see his uncle just sitting there in the court yard, trying to catch his air back into his vents. He still couldn't believe this had happened. Once again, his uncle had tried to stab him in the back and he nearly let him. He was starting to get the concept of not turning his back on a threat.

Megatron huffed and gasped for his air before he shifted into a sitting position and glared up at his nephew looking down at him. He growled viciously even as that meddling old fool, Alpha Trion, and that femme glitch, Elita One joined Optimus' side to look down at his miserable self. He growled viciously even as he stood unsteadily and pointed a sharp servo at his nephew. "THIS ISN'T OVER, OPTIMUS! I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU AND YOUR SO CALLED AUTOBOT FORCES ARE DESTROYED! I WILL HAVE WHAT IS MINE BACK! WAIT AND YOU SEE!" He snarled before he whirled around to storm away. This fight was...

Megatron halted and stared with alarm.

There was a huge crowd of mechs and femmes blocking the exit of leaving the palace court yard. They were all glaring at him, mech handling cannons and blades and looking quite murderous for simple common folk of Iacon.

"Let him leave."

Optics blinked almost in surprise and they lift up to see the tall, proud look of the mech standing on the balcony. They even blinked in surprise as several Decepticons were suddenly thrown over the balcony wall and were soon joining Megatron in the court yard.

Barricade was cursing and whirling as he went flying through the air only to crash heavily on the ground. He couldn't believe this! He had been bested by his own cousin! A former Advisor's Assistant! He had been beaten to slag by a scholar! That was the most insulting thing he could even think of! Of course, as he tried to stand up, still cursing, several bodies came flying down and crashed right on top of him as Decepticons fell like rain all over the place. He cursed and screeched in rage as he was pinned down by the large and heavy forms of Bonecrusher and Demolisher.

"Let them all leave." Optimus said firmly as he looked seriously at all of the Decepticons below him and everyone now standing at the edge of the balcony. "As the son of Sentinel Prime, Prince of Iacon and the New Prime of Cybertron, I hereby banish all of you from Iacon. If you ever return here with the means of hostility, you will be punished and locked in Darkhelm Prison to pay for the crimes you committed."

Megatron huffed before he looked to all of the Decepticons, though pausing to see that Soundwave was not one that had been thrown like he and the others had been. The satellite Spy Master was actually standing off to the side, looking tall and proud, himself. And no one, none of Optimus' friends or allies were making a way to attacking him. They were all glaring down at him and the Decepticons in the court yard.

"Very well." Megatron growled as he snapped his attention back to Optimus. "You win, Orion Pax. We will retreat into exile. But do not think this is over. Not by a long shot." He turned sharply and stormed towards the large crowd of Cybertronians. "Decepticons retreat!"

For a moment, no one moved. But then one by one, the Decepticons followed their leader, only to pause when none of the civilians moved to get out of their way.

"Get out of our way!" Megatron snarled at them angrily.

The mechs and femmes in the crowds just glared at him but then they looked up to the tall figure on the palace balcony. And when Optimus dipped his head into a nod, they finally broke a wide path to allow the Decepticons to leave.

The war of Iacon was finally over.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

It was over.

The Battle for Iacon had been won and it had been the new Prime's doing. He had battled the tyrant Prime and beaten him honorably. The Decepticons had retreated but for how long was the question?

Either way, a silence fell upon the courtyard of the Iacon Palace as all looked up at the tall form of Sentinel Prime's son. A lot of them looked up at him with awe for what he had done. Many revered him for risking his life for their freedom from tyranny.

"Optimus!"

Optimus turned just in time to catch Elita in his arms and hold her close to his frame. He felt the love coursing through her own frame as she held onto him. "Elita." He vented gently.

Elita pulled away from him, looking lovingly up at him and full of pride. She was so happy he had come back to take Megatron down. She could never be so happier than she was now. "I am so proud of you, Optimus! You did it! You faced your uncle and won! You have freed us!" She said happily before standing on her tippy peds and kissed him. And he kissed her back.

"Good job, Oppy! We knew you were something great!" He heard Jazz pipe up.

Optimus pulled away from his beloved and smiled at all of his brothers proudly. "I have all of you to thank, Jazz. If you had not believed in me, I wouldn't have believed in myself." He said before looking at Alpha Trion as he approached. And in honor of the former Prime, he bowed his head in respect. "Thank you, Alpha Trion, for what you have done for me."

Alpha Trion shook his head as he smiled proudly at Optimus. "It is not I that should be thanked, Optimus Prime. It is your father. He told me to do it. It was all you. All you had needed was a little push." He then straightened as he opened a chassis compartment for something. "Now then, of you are to become the new Prime, there is one thing you will need. As Ancient Scribe of Primus and Former Prime, I grant you this."

And he pulled out a double side pyramid shaped object from within, something that began to low brightly.

There were hushed vents all around Optimus as the Matrix of Leadership was presented to Optimus. Everyone could feel a reverent power seeping from the ancient relic of the Primes.

Optimus felt his vents catch as he carefully untangled himself from Elita One and moved closer, looking at the relic with awe. "Do you really think it will accept me like it did my father?" He asked ventlessly.

Smiling Alpha Trion held up the relic. "There is only one way to find out, Orion Pax." He said softly.

Optimus nodded now looking very determined as he straightened proudly. He took a few more steps forward and held out his hands for the relic, which began to glow brightly.

As if sensing his honorability and rightful place, the relic glowed brightly before lifting itself from Alpha Trion's hands, hovering towards Optimus' out stretched hands. It hovered over his palms until he enclosed his hand around it.

As soon as Optimus held it, a brilliant light exploded from the relic in an almost heavenly wave, lighting up the entire city, itself and all that watched with revered awe at the crowning of their new Prime.

Optimus felt a sacred sensation washed all over and through him. He felt as the very Primes of Old were sending their wisdom and acceptance into him through the Matrix of Leadership. He could almost feel as if his father was standing right behind him, hand on his shoulder plate. He knew at that very moment that the Primes were smiling down on him, accepting him as the new Prime.

If they hadn't, there would be no reason why the brilliant moon and star of Cybertron would finally make their selves known right through the thick dissipating clouds that had covered Cybertron for nearly twenty vorns. Everyone in the court yard, if not all over Cybertron looked up with surprise to see the moon that they hadn't seen for so long shine its beams right onto Optimus as if welcoming him as the new Prime. They all knew that it was destiny that was shining down finally. They knew that this was the one true Prime, finally taking his place.

And as one, cheers began breaking out all over through the city as they looked up at Optimus, cheering their approval for their new Leader.

Optimus Prime turned to look around with pride on his face plates as he watched that one by one, the people of Iacon were starting to bow down to him. He looked to see all of his brothers and all of the femmes that had fought alongside with him bow down to him. He smiled proudly and made his way to the edge of the balcony, standing tall and proud, just like how his father used to. He turned his cool blue optics upward and he could almost see an image of Sentinel Prime looking down at him, smiling.

Smiling proudly, the new Prime looked around the city before lifting the Matrix high above his head, sending its brilliant light shining down on all of his people. "For Cybertron!" He called out and cheers roared up as the people of Cybertronians joined him, throwing their fists into the air.

Optimus smiled before looking at Elita One joined his side, as well as all of his friends. They all smiled at one another, standing proudly on the balcony. They knew that together, that this day on forward, they were going to work on building a bigger, brighter future for Cybertron.

Together.

And if Megatron and his Decepticons decided to return in hostility, wanting to try and take the Matrix of Leadership and the entire world of Cybertron again, they would have one pit of a fight. Because together, The Prime and his Autobots were going to fight with every drip of energon in their beings for the freedom that all sentient beings deserved.


End file.
